The Vampire Knight Boys Find True Love
by AidoRockz
Summary: This is a random story that I made with a girl on MSN. I still think it's kind of good so please comment on what you think. Aido/oc Ashley Zero/other oc Jary, Nadia There is more then two genres in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

This story was made by me and a girl named Jary on MSN. If something seems confusing to you, message me, telling me what's wrong, and I'll explain it to you.

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V.  
**I stood looking at the school that I knew as Cross Academy. I then gave a sigh before I then started to look for the school to see the Headmaster. Although, as I was walking, not really looking were I was going, I ended up bumping into another girl.**

**"Ouch. Oh am sorry." The girl said, rubbing her head slightly. "That's OK, I wasn't really watching where I was going. Hi, my name is Ashley Riehl. I'm new here." I greeted with a small smile. "While, I'm Nadia Cross. Nice to meet you. Allow me to take you to the Headmaster." She said smiling back at me. "Thank-you." I said then followed her to the Headmaster's office.**

**"Oto-San, the new student is here." Nadia said once we got to the office. She was talking to a man that looked to be in his 30's. "Oh, that's just wonderful." The man said, a little too cheerfully for my liking. "It's good to finally meet you, Ashley-Chan." He said, still cheerful. He was told ahead of time that I was coming by the person that sent me here so I wasn't surprised that he knew my name. "It's good to be here, Headmaster Cross." I said and gave a small smile. He returned the smile.**

**"Well, you are going to be sharing a room with my dear daughter here, Nadia. Here is your uniform and a key for yourself to your dorm." He said, still smiling. I took the stuff form him and then he told me the school rules before Nadia then took me to the dorm that I'd be sharing with her.**

**Once I was settled in, had had put all my stuff away, I had nothing better to do so I followed Nadia to the so called Moon Dorms I had heard about. "Hay, you have to act like your not here, OK?" Nadia told me all of a sudden. I just gave her a confused look. "What? Why?" I asked, like I was making sure I heard her right. "Well, it's just a way to keep everyone safe." She paused to laugh. "You'll understand once we get there." She explained. "Um….OK." I said and she only laughed again.**

**"Don't leave my side, it can get really dangerous." I gave her a confused look so she explained. "The fan girls can get pretty wild out here." She said and I gave a small smile "Don't worry, I can handle myself. I'm stronger and tougher then I look." I said back, making her laugh. "OK. Now, let's got to the moon DORM." She said, running off, and I tempted to laugh.**

**We then got to the moon dorm and I saw dozens of, screaming, girls. "OK, now go stand by that tree, OK? I'm going to go do my work. -_^" "Fine -_-" I said then walking over to the tree and leaned against it. "Thanks." Nadia said then Went to push the screaming girls back with two others that had just arrived.**

**"HAY!!!" A boy's voice suddenly screamed. I jumped then turned to see a boy with short sliver hair and light purple eyes standing close to me. He had a small glare on his face. I wasn't scared of it though. 'What's his problem?' I thought, looking at him. "What are you doing here? You're the new girl, right?" He asked in a tone I guess was so post to be scary. "Um, yeah I am new. I'm just waiting for my roommate." I said, my tone saying that he didn't scare me, with a hint of boredom. "What's her name? I hope it isn't one of the fan girls." He said with a glare at the screaming girls. "I forgot her first name, but I think it ended in Cross." I said, feeling a little embarrassed for forgetting. "Well, it can ether be Yuki or Nadia." He said. "Nadia." I answered, finally remembering the name.**

**His face went surprised and he looked back at the girls, away from me. "Oh." He simply said. "Oh, what?" I asked, wanting to know more. "Nothing." He said as the doors started to open. "Be careful with you're about to see." He warned and I covered my ears as the screaming got louder. "Wow that's loud." I said and Nadia came running to me. "Hay, are you OK?" She asked and I looked at her. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. She seemed relived but still didn't answer me. "Yeah, well get ready for now." She told me and the so called Night Class walked out.**

**"Wow." That was all I could say once I saw all of the boys in the White uniforms. "Yeah, but be careful." Nadia said as she looked at them. I just sighed. "Like I said, I'm stronger and tougher then I look. I have a 3rd class black belt." I said and she just laughed. "OK, OK." She said as she laughed. I saw the sliver haired boy look away from us and at the passing kids.**

**I then tapped Nadia on the shoulder as I saw one of the Night Class come over our way. "Don't look now, but one of them is coming this way." I said then pointed. "Huh? What does he look like?" She asked instead of looking. "Blond hair and blue eyes." I said and she had a small worried look on her face. "OK, is he short and has a smile on his face?" She asked. "Yes." I said then looked at him. 'Hmmm, he's kind of cute.' I thought and I heard Nadia moan slightly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Nadia's P.O.V  
**'Oh, man, here we go again.' I thought after a moan and Ashley told me that Aido was coming closer our way. I then looked away from Aido, hoping that he would just walk right past me for once. Ashley then tapped on my shoulder, trying to get my attention. "What's with that boy? He's just standing there." Ashley then said. "Who, Aido? I asked her, looking. Sure enough, it was Aido who had stopped walking and was now looking over at me and Ashley. "Is that his name? Yeah, him." Ashley then said, looking over at the blond vampire. "Yeah, his full name is Hanabusa Aido and that boy standing beside him is Akatsuki Kain, Aido's cousin." I then said, pointing out the red headed vampire beside Aido.**

**"OK, why is he coming over here?" Ashley then asked as the girls around us started to scream even louder. Sure enough, Aido was indeed walking our way. Ashley looked really annoyed by all the screaming and I get really worried that Aido was walking this way. "Oh man, this is really not good. We have to go now. OK, ALL DAY CLASS GIRLS GO TO YOUR DORMS NOW!!" I then yelled, making only a few girls run away while others stayed. "Why? Aren't you one of the prefects that, has to stay here?" Ashley asked me, sounding a little confused, I guess to why she sounded so worried. "Yeah, but the other have to go. By the way, you don't want to meet that guy over there." I said giving Aido a side look. "Why not? I can handle myself." Ashley then said and I gave a small sigh. "Fine, just don't leave my side." I said as Aido then got closer to us.**

Ashley's P.O.V**  
I was really starting to get annoyed as the girls around me and Nadia got louder as the boy Nadia called Aido got closer to us. 'ACK. If these girls scream any louder I'm going to have hurt someone.' I though irritated as Nadia started to look really nervous. "Oh man, this is really not good. We have to go now. OK, ALL DAY CLASS GIRLS GO TO YOUR DORMS NOW!!" Nadia then yelled, scaring off some girls but some just stayed. I was a little confused by her words. "Why? Aren't you one of the prefects that, has to stay here?" I asked the girl, showing confusion in my voice. "Yeah, but the other have to go. By the way, you don't want to meet that guy over there." She said and I knew she was talking about the Aido boy. "Why not? I can handle myself." I said and Nadia let out a sigh. "Fine, just don't leave my side." Nadia then told me as the Aido boy got closer.**

**"Hay, look." I heard the voice of one of the girls say through the screaming. "Huh?" I said then turned my head to see if I could find the one that was talking. "That's not fair. Why do the friends of the prefects get to know the Night Class?" Another girl whined, and I guess they were talking about me. "You two, please go back to your dorms!" A girl with short brown hair had said. They grumbled a little, but they still left. 'Stupid jealous girls.' I though, watch them go.**

**"Hi, Aido-Sama, Kain-Sama." Nadia then said, bringing my attention back to the front. There stood the boy Nadia told me as Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain. 'Sama? Are those two that important?' I then thought to myself, knowing , in Japan, when you call someone Sama, that person is so post to be important. I could then see that Nadia was really nervous about something. "Gomen, I mean Sempai." Nadia gave a small nervous laugh then mumbled something I made out as, "Nervous." I just stayed quite until I was noticed. "This is my new friend, Ashley, right?" She greeted me with a smile to the blond boy, Aido, in front of us. "Um, yeah. Hello." I said, and gave him a small smile.**

**"Well, hello there." The blond boy, Aido, said with a smile as his cousin stood a little in the back. "What a pretty perfume you have." He said in a flirting way, having sniffed me a little. "I don't wear perfume." I said, not falling for his charm, and a tiny bit creepy out by his words do to the fact I really don't wear perfume. 'So, he's a flirt. I hope that doesn't get too annoying' I thought to myself as another boy walked up. It was the boy that Nadia told me was Akatsuki Kain.**

**"Hanabusa, cut it out. Sorry about my cousin. He's like that." The red headed boy said as I saw a slight pout come on Aido's face. "That's OK. I have cousins of my own. Although, they are all 9 and under." I said and Kain simple nodded like he understood..**

**"I'm Akatsuki Kain. It's nice to meet you." He side, greeting himself. "And I'm Takuma Ichijo. You are?" Another blond asked suddenly, seeming to appearing beside me from out of nowhere. "I'm Ashley." I said, greeting myself to him. He then gave me a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you. I am vice President of the Moon Dorms." He said, still smiling. I could instantly tell he was the friendly type.**

**He then turned to look at Nadia. "Oh, Nadia." He said. "Huh?" She asked, turning her head to look at him. "I got the manga you wanted. I will give it to you later, OK?" He asked. "Yeah." She said and I was just confused as Ichijo smiled and said OK.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Right now I have to get Ashley back to our dorm, right Ashley?" I asked, looking at my new friend. I wanted to get her away from the vampires as fast as I could. "Whatever." Ashley said and just rolled her eyes. She really didn't look like she cared as Aido, Kain and Ichijo then walked on to class, leave us behind with the girls glaring into our backs.**

**"Psst, psst. Look over there." I whispered to Ashley. "Over where?" she asked me. I then pointed out two boys for her. "Well, one is the Moon Dorm leader and the other is Zero." I said, pointed them out. "What about them?" Ashley asked me, sounding like she didn't really care. "If you ever have any problem with any of the Night Class, you can tell ether of them." I said and she shrugged. "I guess, but like I said, I can handle myself." She said and I nodded. "OK then." I said.**

**"OK, I have to go do my work now. Will you be OK going to our dorm on your own?" I asked and Ashley just nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She said and I smiled at her. "OK, see you later." I said. "Yeap, OK." She said back. I then left the Moon Dorm gates and started to scan the building area.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**After about waiting an hour, I snuck out of my dorm and outside. I wanted some fresh air and I just hid in the trees so I wouldn't be seen. *Snap* A twig suddenly snapped, surprising me. "Huh?" I said, a little surprised to hear a branch breaking.**

**"Oh, sorry if I scared you." A familiar voice said, although I couldn't remember who it was. "Who's there?" I asked, and reached for the knife that I kept around my ankle. Although I didn't take it out just yet. "It's just me, Aido." The voice said and I calmed down. "Oh, you. No, you didn't scare me. You'd know if you scared me." I said, still in the tree. "Are you out with Nadia?" He asked and I shook my head. "Umm….No. She doesn't know I'm out here." I said and I finally jumped down from the tree.**

**"Oh good. Now we can talk." He said, smiling, and got closer to me. "Talk? About what?" I asked, showing with my actions that his charm wasn't working on me. Although he still didn't stop. 'He better not try anything.' I thought as Aido continued. "Well how about we start with your blood type." He asked and got even closer. "Sorry, but I don't know, and since I don't like needles, I don't plan to find out." I said and started to get a little nervous. 'What's he up to?' I thought and then saw Aido's eyes start to chance from a bright blue to a glowing blood red. Vampire. "Oh, I can find out for you." He said, his eyes now completely red. "No thanks, I don't care to know. Besides I think I hear someone coming." I said as I started to back away from the vampire boy.**

**"Come on. It won't hurt….. that much." He said, coming closer to me. Although, someone then grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him up a little bit. There was then a gun to his head. I could help but smirk a little at this. "I told you I heard someone coming." I said and chuckled a little bit at being right. "Hay, put me down!" Aido said to the boy that was holding him. "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SHOT." A sliver haired boy, Zero, said to Aido threatenly.**

**I got mad at hearing this and ran in between the two, protecting Aido from Zero. "DON'T YOU DARE!!!" I said, anger showing in my voice. "Huh?" I heard Aido say from behind me, sounding confused. "I HATE guns." I said, a few memories came back to me. "Fine." Zero said, putting his gun away, but still glaring. "Get out of here, Hanabusa." Zero said, harshly. "Leave him me alone. He didn't do a thing to me." I said, defending the young vampire, feeling a little sorry for him. I know he was a vampire, but he was still just kid…. Teenager. Aido suddenly hugged me. "Thank-you." He said and gave me a soft smile. "You're welcome." I said and finally let out a blush. Aido then ran off, back to class, or the Moon Dorms.**

**"Hay!!!" Zero called out once I tired to leave. I turned to look at him. "You're Ashley, right?" he asked him. "Yeah. So what?" I asked, kind of in a bad mood at that time and giving him a glare. "Don't get too close to Nadia." He said, not affective to my glare. "Why not?" I asked, kind of confused. Instead of answering me, he looked down. "If you can, just try to keep her away from me." He said, still looking down.**

**I couldn't help but smirked just then. "Why? Is she a vampire like that Aido boy?' I asked and he looked surprised. "What!? You know about vampires?!" He said, sounding as surprised as he looked. I nodded. "I'm a very open minded person, so I believe in things most others don't." I said, not daring to tell the truth to how I really knew. "Oh, and no she's not a vampire. Just keep her away from me." He said, in an almost ordering tone. "Fine, if you keep quite about me being out here, and that I know about vampires, then I'll do it." I said, trying to make a deal with him. "OK. By the way, here she comes." He said as Nadia came running over. "Thanks." I said. 'Shit' I thought.**

**"Ashley!!!???? Are you OK?" she asked, running up to me. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked with a small shrug of your shoulders. "Because I just saw Aido run, crying, to the Moon Dooommm……… Oh Zero, hi. Am I interrupting something?" She asked once she noticed the sliver haired boy. "Aido was crying? Well, I'm fine." I said before Zero could answer Nadia. "OK." She said then turned back to Zero.**

**"Umm, Zero can we talk?" Nadia asked but I cut in before Zero could say anything. "Um, Nadia, can I talk to you instead?" I asked. I did have a deal with Zero after all. "Huh? But…." She said then stopped like she was thinking. "But what? I just need to tell you something. Without Zero here." I said and she nodded. "Um, OK. Let's go back to the room." I nodded. 'A deal is a deal, Zero.' I thought to myself, giving Zero a small glance. "OK, let's go. By the way, Zero, Yuki is looking for you." Nadia said and then we went back to our room.**

**"So, what's wrong, Ashley?" She asked once we were in our room. I started to feel guilty about what I was about to do. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you remember that I was outside." I said then put one of my hands on her head and cast a spell that would get rid of the memory of me being outside at night. "Wait, you're a wizard?" She asked, sounding shocked and surprised. "Sort of." I answered the erased the memory that I was a wizard. The spell had a side-affect and put her to sleep. I got tired from casting my spell so I just went to bed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

**"Ashley, Wake up!!!" A loud voice said, pulling me from my sleep and my dream. "Go away. I'm asleep." I mumbled, still half asleep. "Hay, you are going to be late for class. We already missed the eating time." The voice said again, still trying to wake me. This time I then recognized it as Nadia's voice. "Fine, fine." I said then got up. I then got dressed into the uniform, which I talked my way into wearing the pants since I didn't like skirts. We then ran off for class. "Safe. Man we made it on time." Nadia said as we before got into the classroom a second before the bell went. "I don't care. I'd rather be in bed." I said, grumbling. Nadia just laughed.**

**The day went by fast and then it was twilight. "OK, so what are you going to do now?" Nadia asked as girls ran for the Moon Dorms. "I'll go with you, since there is nothing else better to do." I said. I wanted to make sure that Aido was OK and that Zero didn't go back and do anything to him once I was gone. "OK, just watch out for the fan girls." She said as we walked. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Zero or Yuki?" she asked and I shook my head. "They might be at the gate already." I said then smiled a little. 'I guess my spell did work. I still hope Aido's OK and that Zero didn't do anything to him once I left.' I thought as we neared the Moon Dorms. "OK." Nadia said.**

**"Um, when I was working yesterday I saw that Zero was talking to you. Did he tell you anything about….." Nadia suddenly said and then paused. "About what?" I asked, not knowing what she could mean. "Well, ummm... I'm his fiancé but I think he hates me." She said and all I could do was look at her wide eyed. "Yeah, I know, but I think he likes Yuki." She said and I felt a little sorry for her.**

**Once we got there, I stood beside Nadia this time and wait for the Night Class to come out so I could talk to Aido. I also help out a little with keeping the girls back. I then heard Nadia give a sigh. "Wow, today is much easier. Thank you, Ashley, for your help." She said with a smile. "No problem. When will the gates open? I'm going to have to hurt someone if these girls get pushing me." I said with a glare to the girls. The gates then opened as if they heard my complaint.**

**"Ashley, get ready." Nadia then warned me. The girls then started to push even more. 'AHHHH' I screamed inside my head. "Everyone get back NOW!!"I said in my angry, scary voice. The girls then backed up. "Well, hello, Ash-Chan. So, you're a prefect now?" He asked with a smile. "No." I said then whispered. "I just wanted to make sure that you were OK that Zero didn't come back once I left." I said and Aido put a slight pout on his face. "Oh, well that's boring." He said. I didn't know if he meant my answer or my question. Although I didn't get a chance to ask. "Aido, let's go." The boy known as Kaname said. I just rolled my eyes. "I guess I'll see you later." I said then Aido walked away.**

**"Hay, Ashley, be careful. Fan girls at 3 O clock." Nadia shouted, backing me see two girls going to attack me. "Thanks. HAY, DON'T YOU DEAR!!! I'm a third class black and I'm not afraid to show it!!!!" I said once again in my angry, scary voice. "Ekkk, we better leave." One girl said, looking a little scared. "Yeah, she's just like Kiryu." Her friend said and the both of them ran off. All I did was laugh. It was fun to scare these girls.**

**"Hay, good job. I wish I could be that way." Nadia said then laugh. "Well, thanks. I was bullied for years so I just developed a tough attitude after a while." I explained and she just laughed again. "OK. Hay, do you want to become a prefect too?" Nadia then asked, sounding a little excited like I already answered. "Um, no. I don't want to deal with all those girls every day and I need to sleep at nights." I said 'Besides, I thought only people that knew about vampires could be prefects. Only Zero knows I know and he said he'd keep that a secret.' I thought to myself. "Oh yeah, I forgot about one thing." She laughed then continued. "Sorry. I just thought it would be nice to have someone else to talk to." She said, looking a little disappointed. "That's fine." I said and watched Aido as he walked to the school. 'He never answered me' I had then thought to myself.**

**"So you like Aido?! Huh" Nadia said, kind of surprising me. "Huh? Well I'll adment he's cute, but I don't know his well enough to like him." I said and blushed lightly. "Oh, Yeah? Then why are you blushing?" She asked and I fought with myself from blushing deeper. "Just having some memories." I said, lying. I was a very good liar. Nadia just laughed some more. "OK. So do you want me to take you back to the dorm?" She then asked. "I can get there on my own." I said and crossed my fingers behind my back. "OK, just be careful, OK? Oh, and thanks again for the help." She said with a smile. "No problem." I said then started to walk to the Sun Dorms.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I sighed, watching Ashley leave. It'd be cool if she knew about the vampires. That way she could become a prefect, like me. Oh well. "OK, now to work." I said then ran off to the school ground to start patrolling. Although after a few minutes I then scenced a vampire, a evil vampire. 'What is this? I feel a level-E here somewhere.' I thought to myself then stopped to listen to make sure I was right. I was. 'This is not good.' I thought then ran to where I felt it. 'I better go kill it before one of the Night Class does.' I thought as I ran.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I then stopped walking and hid behind a tree and waited for everyone to pass before I jumped into the tree. Making sure I was well hidden, I started to jump from tree to tree (Naruto like). "Mmm. It feels good to be outside." I said it my happy, content, voice. All of a sudden, I felt an evil presence and I got angry. Although, since I wasn't the killing type, I just turned myself into a bird and flew away from what that evil thing was, what ever it was.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I was taking a walk outside, skipping class like I always did. Suddenly, Zero Kiryu was standing in front of me, holding out his gun at my head. "Hanabusa Aido!!! What do you think you're doing skipping class AGAIN?!" He demanded and scaring me a little. I gave a small yelp as I tried to think of something to say. "I was... I was…" I said, not able to really think at the moment. "I was just going for a walk, Kiryu." I said, finally finding my voice. "What? I can't do that?" I asked then continued as I suddenly senesced a level-E.**

**"Anyways, why aren't you going to kill that Level-E?" I asked and just smirked at the hunter. "Don't be an idiot, you know you can't. You…….." he stopped and I guessed he had finally scenced the Leave-E. I could tell what Kiryu was thinking by just looking at his face. "Damn it! You better get back to class, NOW!" He said in a threat like way to me then ran off to where the Level-E was.**

**I just watched him going smirking. There was no way I was going back to class. The only one I'd ever listen to was Kaname-Sama. Other then that I pretty much ignore everyone else. I then stopped walking, leaning on a random tree with a sigh. 'I wonder if she is around here.' I thought, thinking about Nadia's new friend, Ashley. I suddenly heard something to my side and turned to see Ashley in the tree beside me.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I flew far from the evil thing I had scenced and landed on a tree. I then turned back to my human form, only to notice that Aido was leaning against the tree that was beside the one I was in. 'Oh, damn. There's Aido. Oh good, he didn't see my "bird body"' I thought as I then saw him looking up at me.**

**Aido must have heard me, since he then looked over at me. "Huh? Hay, what a coincidence. I was just thinking about you." He said then gave me a smile. I just raised an eyebrow. Why would he be thinking of ME? "Oh, OK." I said, a little confused, then jumped from the tree.**

**"Hay, how about we go eat some ice-cream?" He asked and continued to smile at me. "We'd have to leave school for that, wouldn't we?" I asked and wondered why, of all people, he was asking me. 'Hmm, actually, I can go for some ice-cream.' I thought to myself. "Yes we do? So, you want to come?" He asked with a smile that was hard to say no to.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Man, this isn't easy." I said as I tried to kill the Level-E that was trying to kill me. "You look like such nice food." The Level-E said laughed evilly. "How about I eat you?" He asked and laughed some more. He then jumped in the air, getting ready to attack me. *Bang, bang***

**A gun suddenly went off and the Level-E suddenly turned to dust. "Be more careful, Nadia." Zero said kind of harshly. 'Zero?! Huh? I thought he hated me.' I then thought, surprised, but then a little annoyed that he was here and killed MY level-E. "What are you doing here?" I asked, anger in my voice. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? I am a hunter after all." He said and I could tell that he was annoyed. "Yeah, well, am a hunter too and I don't go getting into your fights or do I?" I asked, kind of annoyed myself. "Well, excuse me for not knowing he was here!!" He said madly and started to walk away.**

**"ZERO!!!" I called after him. "What?!" He asked, still sounding annoyed. "Do you hate me?" I asked, stopping him from walking, so I continued. "Do you hate me because I'm your fiancé or because you like Yuki?" I asked and it looked like I caught him off guard. "It's nothing. I need to go see if that stupid blond vampire really went back to class or if he's still walking around out here." He said then started to walk away again. "ZERO!!!" I called again and started to cry. "Why do you hate me?" I asked through my tears. Zero stopped walking again and I heard him sigh. "I don't hate you." He said then walked away, I guess to look to see if Aido was still outside.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V**  
"Hay, come on. It's over here…. Ashley, come on. They are going to close soon." Aido whined as he pulled me down the streets of town to the coffee shop by my arm. "Fine, just stop pulling me." I said as he then pulled me into the shop. "Oh, OK. Sorry. We are here anyways." He said and laughed, finally letting go of my arm and we went and sat in a booth, us on different sides. I just rubbed the arm that Aido had been pulling on. "I better not get in trouble for this." I said and then the waitress, and her helper, came to our table.**

**"Hello. How can we help you?" she asked kindly and I noticed a few people, girls, staring at Aido. "Hm? Oh, just some chocolate ice-cream for me please." I said and she wrote it down. "I want a double chocolate ice-cream with a cherry and banana with a hamburger and a soda, please." Aido said and the waitress wrote it down with a smile. "OK, got it. I'll be right back with your order." She said the left to get our food.**

**I then raised and eyebrow at Aido. "Hungry much?" I asked and he smiled. "Yeah. Oh, can I get a bottle of water too?" He called out to the waitress. I said nothing as I waited for our food to get here. I then yawned. "So, Ashley, why did you come to this school?" He asked, I guess I break the silence. "Um, I can't really tell you," I said and saw a pout come onto Aido's face. "Huh? Why not?" He asked like a little kid. "You just need to trust me when I say I can't tell you. Ask me something else." I said as our food finally came.**

**"Sorry for not saying this sooner, but can I get a coke?" I asked the waitresses. "No problem, Anita, bring a coke to table three." She called out to her helper. "OK." Came the girl's reply. "Hey, so why did you sneak out of the Sun Dorms?" He asked, talking with his mouth full. Most girls would find that gross, but I didn't care. "I just like being outside." I answered. "Ummm. And what if Kiryu stopped you again?" He said, having swallowed his food this time. "I'm not scared of him, Oh and why did you skip class again?" I asked then took a sip of my pop. "Well since I'm a genius, I don't need to go all that much." He said in a tone that said 'I have a big ego.'**

**I just smirked. "Well, where I come from it doesn't matter how smart you are, you still get in trouble if you skip." I said and ate some of my ice-cream. "Yeah, I know. I just hope that Kaname-Sama doesn't fine out." He said and I couldn't help but chuckle as I ate some more of my ice-cream. I then let out another yawn. "Are you tired?" Aido asked as he finished off his food. "No, I'm just bored." Aido just laughed at that. "Well I think we can go back now." He said and stood up. I stood up after him. "I guess." I said then the two of us left the shop.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**As I walked back to Cross Academy with Ashley, I took out my bottle of water and some of my blood tablets. "Is that some kind of medicine?" I heard Ashley asked and I looked at her to see that she was looking at my tablets and water. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." I said, not daring to tell the truth since I would get in a lot of trouble from Kaname-Sama and the Headmaster. Besides, it was kind of true.**

**"Hay, I'm smart enough to know that means something else." She then said with a smirk, which slowly turned into a soft smile. "Hay, by the way, how did you know I was in that tree?" She asked, but I couldn't answer. "Umm, well… I…. umm…" I stuttered, trying to think of something to tell her. 'Oh man, I'm busted.' I thought as I couldn't think of anything to tell her. She then started to laugh. "Don't strain yourself now." She said as she laughed and I couldn't help but blush.**

**A girl had actually made me blush. ME. Usually, I'm the one making the girl blush, not the other way around. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you how I knew you were there." I said, gaining control over myself again. 'I can't tell you without telling you I'm a vampire.' I added inside my head and we continued to walk.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Hanabusa-Sama? Hanabusa-Sama, where are you?!" I called, looking for the blond vampire. "Oh, man. It's me, Nadia-Sama. I mean Nadia-Chan." I said as I continued to look for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. There was then a scream in the air. "Oh man, not another Level-E" I said outside then ran to where I heard the scream.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**"Do you mind if I drink my medicine?" I asked Ashley and put my tablets in the water. She didn't answer me. She was holding her head like she was in pain and she had a distant look in her eyes. "Ashley-Chan? Are you alright?" I asked, feeling a little concerned for her. She then took her hand off her head and her eyes had the normal look to them. "I'm fine. That happens to me ever now and then." She said with a small smile but it still looked like something was bugging her. "I think it will be better for you if you get some sleep." I said, feeling a little worried. 'It looked like she was seeing something I couldn't. Weird.' I thought and I heard Ashley sigh. "I'm fine. Plus, I'm not even tired." She said and I glanced at my watch. "Well, It's two in the morning." I said, and then a few seconds later, I started to panic. "Oh, man Kaname is going to kill me."**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I had been walking back to the school with Aido, just talking to him, but then I stopped as a vision took over me. It was a little painful, my head hurting a little bit, so I held my head as I had my vision. Once I came out of it I heard Aido asking if I was OK. "I'm fine. Plus, I'm not even tired." I as I then thought over my vision. 'So, Aido is going to find out I'm a wizard, but how?' I then asked myself.**

**I then say Aido look at a watch that was on his wrist. "Well, It's two in the morning." He then said and I just shrugged. "Well I'm used to staying up late." I said then Aido told the time. He then started to panic about how Kaname was going to kill him for being out so late. "Then we better make a run for school. I can't let Nadia see me ether.' I said. "OK, let's go. Before we both get punished." He said and we both started to run. 'Oh man. I hope this doesn't interfere with my mission.' I though as the two of us continued to run for the school.**

**When we got to the school gates, the Headmaster, Zero, Nadia, Yuki and Kaname were waiting for us. 'Oh, crap.' I thought as I knew the two of us were in a lot of trouble. "Ashley, are you OK?" Nadia asked and rushed me in a hug. "Yes, and for the last time, I can handle myself." I said then pushed her off of me. I had got a little freaked out since I'm not used to people touching me in the hugging way. "Ouch." She said as she fell down on the ground. "Aido, go to my room, now." Kaname said, sounding kind of annoyed. "Yes, Kaname-Sama." Aido said then left for the moon dorms. The Headmaster then helped Nadia get up. "Ashley, I want to see you in my office, please." He said then told Zero to take Nadia to her room. "Whatever." I said then walked to his office.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

"What do you want, Headmaster?" I asked once we were in his office. I wasn't all that worried that I was in trouble. "Can you tell me why you left school grounds, Ashley?" He asked, for once, not acting like an over sized kid. "I just went to have some ice-Cream." I said, like it was no big deal. 'Also, Aido pretty much forced me.' I added in my mind. "Don't you know the school rules?" He then asked me.**

**"Yes, I do now the rules. You should understand that something like this would happen. I'm Canadian after all and I have been living alone for about 3 years, so am not used to following the rules." I said, trying to explain my case. "But the rules are for your own safety so please, if you are going to go out of school grounds come and tell me first, alright?" He asked and I got annoyed.**

**"Headmaster, you are the only one that knows what I really am, so you should now that I can handle myself and know that you don't have to worry so much" I said in a annoyed tone. "Yes, I know, but you will worry Nadia-Chan and I would like it if you wouldn't worry her. Is that alright?" He asked and I was starting to get a little upset and irritated. "I'm sorry, but I have to do some of these things due to the reason I'm here. I'll TRY not to worry her." I said, trying to compromise with the man.**

**The Headmaster then smiled at me. "Good. Thanks because she sees you like her little sister that she had lost." He said and then I felt sorry for Nadia. "Little sister? How old is Nadia?" I asked, thinking that she was more my aging or even a little younger. "Well, more like her twin sister." He said, correcting himself. I just rolled my eye. "Well I doubt that her sister was a wizard that could easily put her into danger because of it. Can I go now?" I asked, wanting out of there. "Yes, oh and I know that you know about vampires and about Zero." He said.**

**'WHAT?! He said he wouldn't tell. Wait maybe I just heard wrong.' I thought to myself and then gave the Headmaster a small glare. "Well, I'm not going to become a prefect if that's what's you're thinking. I don't want to have to deal with those girls or let the vampire know that I know that they're vampires." I said and cross my arms to make my point. "All right, all right." He said and I could almost see an anime sweet drop go down his head. "It's just, you know about Nadia and Zero, being fiancés, right?" He asked and I thought for a minute. "Nadia did say something about that. So….?" I asked, wanted to know his point.**

**"Nadia is a purblood vampire hunter and the last of her family. So I would like the two of you to be friends." He said, and I could understand him. "Fine, but I'm still going to be doing my "mission", and that means, Nadia can't know what I am. Now, can I please go???" I asked in a begging, annoyed voice. "Fine, and thank-you for understanding." He said and I got up to leave.**

**"Oh, one more thing." He said and I lost it. "Ack. What!?" I said, really annoyed. "Don't let Aido suck your blood. Oh and report to Kaname-Kun." He said and I hoped that was all. "I'm not an idiot, Headmaster. I won't let him suck my blood." I said 'Well, maybe I will.' I said then continued to talk. "And fine." I said then ran out of the Headmaster's office. 'That man is plan annoying.' I thought as I walked to the Moon Dorm to see Kaname.**

**I was so annoyed that I didn't pay attention and the next thing I knew, I was with Kaname. "You wanted to see my Kaname?" I asked, not using a Kun, San, or Sama, since I was from Canada and I wasn't use to it. It also felt a little weird. "Yes. I want to know why you are here." He said, leaning against his desk, his arms crossed. "I can't tell you, but I can tell you I'm not a threat." I said and Kaname stayed quiet for a short while. "All right. You can leave now." He said and I was a little confused. "Thank-you." I said then left Kaname's room, then the Moon Dorms, without being seen. 'Was that all he wanted me for? I have a feeling that there is something more.' I thought then walked into the Sun Dorms.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Zero's P.O.V  
**"Zero, I can go to my room by myself." Nadia said as I was helping her to her room since the Headmaster told me to. "Alright, just be careful." I said, wondering if she felt OK after Ashley pushed her. "Thanks. Zero?" she asked and I turned to her. "Yes?" I asked. "Do you love Yuki?" she asked, catching me off guard. "I deeply care for Yuki since she was my first friend after my family was killed. I don't know if I'd say I love her." I said, not to sure of myself. "Oh." Nadia said and then I walked away.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I was walking back to my dorm when I passed Zero. "Hay, did you tell the Headmaster that I know about the vampires?" I asked, wanting to see how the Headmaster found out. "No I didn't, why?" He asked. "He said he knew I knew." I said, trying to think of another way the Headmaster could have found out. Zero just sighed. "Well, I really didn't say anything." He said and I nodded an OK before I continued to walk to my dorm.**

**"Hay, what else did the Headmaster tell you?" Zero asked, stopping me from walking away. "Something about you and Nadia." I said with a sigh. "If you can keep it a secret from the rest of the Academy, I'll really appreciate it." Zero then said to me. "Sure. Since you are keeping it quiet about me knowing about the vampires," 'and I hope the Headmaster does to', "I'll keep quiet about you and Nadia." I said and I thought I saw Zero's eyes go a little soft. "Thanks, oh, and can you take care of her for me?" He then asked. "Sure, I'll do that." I answered, thinking 'I need to apologize for pushing her anyways.'. "Good night, Zero." I then said and started to walk away. "Good night." I heard him say back.**

**Once I got into my dorm room, I looked over to see Nadia in her bed. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not since it was a little two dark. "Nadia?" I asked and she started to wake up. "Huh? Who is it?" She asked in a sleepy, groggy voice, opening her eyes. "It's just me. I'm sorry that I pushed you earlier." I said, feeling guilty about that. "Oh, that's OK. I'm used to people doing stuff like that to me." She said with a laugh. I gave her a small smile. "It's just I don't like people touching me that way. Also, I'm not used to people worring over me. Why were you so worried anyways?" I asked Nadia, a little confused to why she had been so worried. "It's just has to do with something that happened in my past." She answered me, sounding and looking a little sad.**

**"That doesn't really answer my question, oh, and the Headmaster told me something about you having a sister that you lost." I said, wondering if that'd have something to do with it. "Yeah. That has to do why I got so worried." She said, kind of sadly. "You got worried because…….. I'm still confused." I said, feeling really stupid then. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Can we go to sleep now?" She asked, sounding like she didn't like talking about this. "Fine, but just let me show you something. It might help with your worring over me." I said. "Huh? Hmm, OK." She said.**

**I then sat down on my bed and rolled up the pant leg on my right leg, showing Nadia the knife that was around my ankle. "Wow. Why do you have that with you?" She asked, staring at the knife. "Force of habit. I also only used it for carvings. Although, if I have no other choice, then I'll use it on someone else." I said, rolling down my pant leg again. Nadia then smiled. "That make me feel better. That way I won't lose another friend. Opps…" She said like she didn't mean to tell me that.**

**I just smiled at her. "That's OK. We all lose someone that is close to us. Even I did. He didn't die or anything, just moved to Spain. He was my only friend, so he might as well be dead." I said, a little sad at the memory. "Well I guess that makes us sisters by fate." She said with a smile. "Well now I got two sisters to bug me." I said, jokingly. I then yawned.**

**"I'm tired." I said in my yawn. "Yeah, it's almost 3 o clock in the morning." Nadia said with a laugh and I then got in my bed. "Good night." Nadia then said, laying back down in her bed. "Good night, and thank god it's a Saturday." I said, happy that there was no classes. "Yeah." I heard Nadia say, but then I was asleep.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

I woke up the next day at 2 in the afternoon. I saw that Nadia wasn't in her bed so I was guessing that she was out somewhere, maybe with the Headmaster. I just got dressed and then went for a walk in the woods. When I got to a small open space, I found I thick stick and I took out my knife so I could carve something out of it.**

**"So, what you're doing?" A close voice asked, scaring me a little and making my jump. I was to my luck that I didn't cut myself. "Hey, It's just me, Hanabusa Aido." The voice said again and I looked up to it was right. It was only Aido. "Oh, it's just you. Don't sneak up on me like that. What are you even going out here?" I asked as I put my knife away. "I just wanted some fresh air, and since Kaname is with the Headmaster, I got a little bit of freedom." He said and laughed a little. "OK then. Did you get into to much trouble last night?" I asked, wanting to know what had happened. "Yeah…. Well, no. I just can't go out for a week." He said then laughed some more.**

**"So, what are you doing?" He asked me again. "Just carving." I said and showed him the stick and pulled up my paint leg a little to show him the knife. "Ekkk, why do you have a knife with you?" He asked, sounding kind of scared, which I found kind of funny. "Calm down, am not going to hurt you. I only use my knife to carve things." I said and tired not to laugh. "Yeah…Sure." He said, sounding like he didn't really believe me. "What, you don't believe me?" I asked and rolled my eyes "Hay, I might have a anger problem , but that doesn't mean I'd hurt someone… At least not with my knife." I said then stood up and started to walk through the woods.**

**"Hay, wait up!!!!" I heard Aido call after me. I rolled my eyes then slowed my walking so that Aido could catch up to me. 'I saved him from being shot from Zero and he follows me like a dog would if you gave it food. I didn't know if this is a bad thing or a good thing.' I thought to myself. "Hay, where are you going? Wait." He said and then finally caught up. "I'm going for a walk in the woods and I slowed down so you could catch up." I said and continued with my walk.**

**"Man you walk fast for a wizard." He said, making me stop dead in my tracks. "What did you just say?" I asked, wanting to make sure that I heard him right before I said anything that would give it away if I did hear him wrong. "I said you walk fast for a wizard." He said kind of smugly and he was smirking. "Don't be snarky. How did you find out I was a wizard?" I asked, wanting to know what gave it away. "Because I scenced it when you changed from a bird to your human form." He said and laughed a little. 'Oh crap, he did see me that time' I thought and he stopped laughing.**

**"Oh, and for your information, all wizards are human. Unless they are werewolves or _"vampires"_." I said, implying to him that I knew what he was. "So what are you going to do now?" He asked, like he didn't care if I knew. "Let's just say that vampires aren't the only ones that can erase memories." I said in a threat like way. "Yeah, I know that." He said, sounding like my threat didn't affect him.**

**I just sighed, rolled my eyes and then continued my walk. "Just don't tell ANYONE what I am. Oh, but the Headmaster already knows." I said as Aido continue to follow me. "OK, but what's in it for me?" He asked and pointed a finger at himself. I just smirked at him. "Nothing. If you do tell, I'll just deny it. You also have no proof to show others." I said and then Aido gave a grin. "That can and can not be true." He said then chuckled.**

**I stopped walking again and turned to look at him. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, scared that he might have some kind of proof. He just laughed some more. "You're lucky. I have to go. Bye." He said quickly then ran off, laughing. "Aido, you're not getting away from me like that!!" I cried out and then used my earth element power to make vines shoot out of the ground and wrap around him. "Ha! Got you!" I said, but a second later he used ice to destroy my vines and then continued to run.**

**'Damn it. I forgot to make my vines indestructible. He better not say anything.' I thought to myself and then groaned. 'Why do I feel like Aido is going to do something like blackmail?' I thought to myself then just went back to my dorm.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I had found out that Ashley was a wizard and it made me happy. I had then teased her about maybe having prove to show others that she was a wizard. Ashley had ten asked me what I had meant but all I did was laughed and said I had to go.**

**Although, as I ran, vines had wrapped themselves around my body and I knew it was Ashley that did it. "Ha! Got you!" Ashley then said but I only smirked and used my ice to shatter the vines and then I continued to run.'Man, I'm going to get some fresh blood out of this. He heh.' I thought to myself as I ran back to the Moon Dorms to make a blackmail letter for Ashley.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I was in the Moon Dorms, just helping out the vampires with some things when Kaname then came up to me. "Nadia, go get Aido for me and tell him to come to my room. He'd be in his room." Kaname told me, well, kind more like ordered me. "OK." I said with a shrug and then went to Hanabusa's room. "Hanabusa-Sama?" I asked, making him look up from whatever he was writing. "Yes?" He asked, folding his piece of paper up. "Kaname wants to see you." I said and he got off his bed. ", can you do me a favor?" He then asked, smiling at me. "OK, sure." I said and he smiled more. "Can you take this to your new friend?" He asked holding out the letter. "Huh? Oh, OK." I said and wondered what Hanabusa had to do with Ashley. "Bye, Hanabusa-Sama." I said then took the letter to Ashley.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I was just sitting on my bed in the dorm room, thinking about Aido was going to do now that he knew my secret. "Ashley?" A voice asked from the other side of the door. "Yeah? Oh, come in." I said and the door opened and Nadia came into the room. "Hay, Hanabusa wanted me to give this to you. Here." She said and gave me the letter. "Ah, thank-you." I said and started to open it.**

**As I was opening it I got a little nervous. 'Is this his prove or a list of demands he wants? Well, I'm not doing anything if he doesn't have any proof.' I thought and then read the letter.**

**"OK, if you reading this then it means that Nadia gave it to you. Now, here's what I want from you.  
1. You have to come and get me at the Moon Dorms everyday, and then take me to my class.  
2. You have to do my homework.  
3. You have to give me YOUR BLOOD.  
**  
**That was it to the letter, except for a few Ha ha's (Laughs) that were on the bottom of the letter.**

**I then felt my face turned red as I got angry and I ripped up the letter before I made a reply. "Nadia, can you talk you take this to Aido, please?" I asked after folding the letter closed. "Umm Okay. Did Aido write something bad to you? If you want, I'll go tell Kaname." Nadia said but I shook my head. "It's nothing. Please don't look at that before you give it to Aido. It's for Aido's eyes only. Don't worry, I'll deal with this on my own." I said, hiding my anger. 'That jerk!' I thought and watched as Nadia left.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I ran to the Moon Dorm, taking Ashley's letter to Hanabusa. Although, once I got inside, I bumped into Akatsuki Kain. "Be careful to where you're going, Nadia-Chan." He said and grabbed my shoulders to stop me from falling backword. "Gomen, Akatsuki-Sama, but I was going to see Hanabusa-Sama." I said and he sighed, letting go of me. "Did my cousin do something stupid again?" He asked and I couldn't help but laughed. "No. I just have to give him this letter from Ashley." I said, showing it to him.**

**"I can do that for you. We do live in the same room after all and we are cousins." He said. "Um, OK. Thank-you, Akatsuki-Sama." I said and smiled at him. "Good day, Nadia-Chan." He said, his way of saying bye. "Good day, Akatsuki." I said back then walked away.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I was just laying on my bed, wondering if Ashley got my letter when Akatsuki came into the room with a folded piece of paper. "Hanabusa, here's a letter from that Ashley girl." He said holding out the paper to me. "Yay!!!! Give it to me!!!!" I said happily and almost ripped it as I grabbed it from him. Akatsuki then left the room, which I was happy about since I could then read Ashley's letter in privet. I then opened the letter and started to read it**

**Reply.  
Aido, here is my reply to your letter:**

**1. Hell no. I got other things I need to do  
2. I don't even do my own homework, so you can just forget about that.  
3. Hell no. Beside the Headmaster already told me not to give you any of my blood  
4. You have no proof to show others that I'm a wizard, so stop being such a jerk.**

**I growled once I finished reading it, a little annoyed. "Damn, she got me!!!!!!!!!! Now what do I have to do to get some fresh blood." I said out loud and a second later Kaname walked into the room. "What were you just saying about fresh blood, Aido-San?" He asked, but I knew that he already knew. "Ummm, nothing Kaname-Sama. Just thinking out loud." I said with a nervous laugh. He then gave me one of his scary looks, and I shuttered slightly. "That better be all. What's that?" He asked, pointing to Ashley's letter. "Nothing, just a love letter from one of my fan girls.' I said with an anime sweat drop. I couldn't let Kaname read it. He would know that I had black mailed Ashley and then he would want to know why.**

**"Very well. Straighten out your room. No one wants to walk on your…. things." He said and I got defensive. "My treasure!!!" I said in defense and I guess I shouldn't have. Kaname gave me another of his scary looks. "Just tidy up. If it's not at least a little bit cleaner, everything is going in the trash." He then threatened me. "Yes, Kaname-Sama." I said and then he left. I then gave a sighed. "Great, now I have to clean my room." I said and then started to clean.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**It was now night time and I was in the deep woods, sitting against a tree and lightly crying. "Who's there?" A voice suddenly asked, making me look up. It turned out only to be Nadia. I then forced myself to stop crying. "It's just me, Nadia." I said, drying my tears. 'Thank god it wasn't Aido. He's such a jerk.' I thought, remembering his black mail letter. "Hay, why are you out here?" She then asked and held down her hand to help me up. I took her hand and she pulled me up to my feet. "I just needed some time to think." I said, still feeling really upset.**

**"OK. Hay, how about we go to the library? It has manga there." She said and smiled at me. "I'm sorry, but I still just want to be alone for a while. Maybe tomorrow I'll go with you." I said with a weak smile. "Ummm, OK then, just don't go far from school grounds." She then said. "Don't worry I won't." I said, sighing since I still felt upset. "Oh, have you seen Yuki or Zero?" She asked and I shook my head. "Sorry, no." I said. "OK, I guess I'll go patrol inside. See you." She said and ran off for the school. "See you later." I called after her.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I had walked away from Ashley, who seemed upset about something, and continued to patrol. I then walked into the school to patrol in there. All of a sudden, I felt the aura of a Level-E and I ran down the halls of the school. I then ran down the a case of stairs to see Yuki with blood on her neck, blood on Zero's face and Kaname looking mad and talking to Zero. "Kaname…" Yuki said, sounding kind of weak. "So you've finally let the blood lust take you over, Kiryu Zero." He said harshly and I decided to choose then to speak up.**

**"What's going on? Kaname, why is the scent of blood everywhere……?" I asked and then saw that the blood was all over Zero's face and Yuki's neck. "Zero?" I asked and everyone just stayed quiet for a few seconds.**

**"Come on, Yuki, I'll take care of you." Kaname said, picking up Yuki bridal style. As Kaname then started to walk away, the Headmaster then showed up. "Kaname." He said, looking at Yuki. "I think you know what you have to do, Headmaster." Kaname said to the Headmaster and then walked into the infirmary. "Yes, I know. I'll take care of Kiryu." He said then turned to me. "Nadia, please come and help me." He said as Kaname disappeared with Yuki. "Yes, father." I said and then followed him.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**A few minutes had pasted and I was still crying, although not as hard now. I had also started to walk around, hugging myself as I did so. I was trying to get that letter out of my mind. It felt like Aido had been bulling me and I'm someone that can't stand being bullied. Usually I'd just fight back, angry. Although, it's different with people that are my friends and with people that I kind of like.**

**All of a sudden, I bumped into someone, having not looked where I had been going. I looked up to see it was Aido. "Ashley? What are you doing out here?" He asked and all I did was glare at him before walking away.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I had been taking a walk like I always did. Since it was a Saturday night, we were aloud outside, as long as we stayed away from the Sun Dorm area. I really wasn't looking where I was going so I was really surprised as someone walked into me. I looked at the person to see that it was Ashley. "Ashley? What are you doing out here?" I asked, surprised to see her. All the girl did was give me a death glare and then she walked away. 'Man, she's scary like Kaname-Sama and Kiryu.' I then thought, watching her leave.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I couldn't help myself anymore, I started to sob out loud. "Hay, wait up!!! Are you OK?" Aido asked and ran after me. "No, and you can't do anything to help, Jerk." I said harshly since I was still upset. Aido had shock written all over his face. "Why are you calling me a jerk? What did I do?" He asked, sounding kind of surprised. "I'm talking about that letter. I get bullied enough in my own hometown, and I don't like it." I said with anger and pain showing in my voice even though I didn't yell.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to be that way." He said and he did sound like he was sorry but I didn't really care at the moment. "Then how did you mean. "I meant it just like a game." He said, like it was no big deal. "A game? Oh, whatever." I said then walked away. "Hay, wait." He called after me but then got quiet. 'He want's to play? Fine, let's see if he can catch me.' I thought then started to run. "Hay!" I heard him call and then he was running after me.**

**I started to run in and out through trees, or in other words, Zig zag. I started to pick up speed as I felt him chasing me. "Hay, I'm an ice vampire. I'm not like Seiren. Stop running." Aido called after me, still trying to catch me. "Who?" I asked and kept running. "Kaname-Sama body guard." He said then I heard a thump followed by a loud 'ouch'. I stopped running and looked back to see him on the ground. He must have tripped on something.**

**"Ha!" I said, smirking at him. "Aw, what's wrong? You can't catch a simple human girl like me?" I asked in a teasing toned voice. Aido said nothing and seemed to look a little scared. "Ummm, Ka, Ka, Ka." He started to stuttered. "What?" I asked, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "Ka, Ka, Kana Kaname." He finally said and I looked behind me to see the brown hair vampire standing there.**

**I didn't really care at the time and I just walked away and past him. "Just for the record, he didn't do anything to me." I said, not really knowing why I was defending Aido if I was mad at him. I then walked away. "Lets go, Hanabusa." I heard Kaname said as I walked away. Yes, Kaname-Sama." Aido said and I heard the two of them walk away.**

**When I got back to my dorm I laid on my bed on my back with my hands behind my head. 'Stupid vampire. Stupid Japan. Stupid Corey for leaving me.' I thought then went on my side, crying myself to sleep over bad memories and what had happened in the last few hours ago.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I walked into mine and Ashley's room, crying. The Headmaster had just told me the truth about Zero and it had made me very upset. I saw that Ashley was asleep in her bed, so I just climbed into bed, going on my side then fell asleep crying, facing the wall.**

**Dream=  
"Zero, Rikku? Okasa, where are you guys?" I asked, looking around seeing no one. "Where is everyone?" I asked, still not finding anyone. "Hello, can anyone help me?" I called, hoping someone would hear me. I then saw an image of my family and Zero appear. "Hay guys, wait for me." I called and ran for them. Although, one by one, they started to vanish. "Wait, where are you going? Wait." I called again and continued to run. Soon Zero was the last one there. "Zero?" I called, but then he started to walk away. "Zero, wait. ZERO!" I called and ran after him.**

Ashley's P.O.V**  
I jerked awake to a thumping sound, followed by a quiet ouch. I looked over to Nadia to see that she was now on the ground and I was guessing that she fell out of bed. "Nadia? Are you OK?" I asked as I felt my face still wet with my tears. She didn't hear me so I guessed she was still asleep.**

**"Nadia?" I asked, getting a little worried since it looked like she was having a nightmare. She was also crying a little in her sleep. I then got out of bed and started to shake Nadia to try to wake her. "Nadia, wake up." I said and her eyes opened, but I could see that see was still asleep. "Nadia, snap out of it." I said then gave her a tight hug, thinking and hoping it would help. She then started then wake up.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I slowly opened my eyes to see Ashley holding me. "What? Where am I?" I asked, confused. "Thank goodness you're awake, Nadia. You were worring me." Ashley said and let go of me to look into my eyes. "Why? What happened?" I asked, still confused. "You were having a nightmare." Ashley answered, surprising me. "Huh? For real?" I asked, kind of surprised that she could tell. "Yes. Are you OK now?" She asked but I ignored her. "Do you know what I was dreaming about?" I asked, wanting to know. "No, but you were whimpering and moaning. Also crying a little." She said shaking her head. "Oh. Sorry if I worried you." I said.**

**I then noticed that her face was a little wet and her eyes were red as if she'd been also crying. "Why are your eyes red? Do you have any allergies?" I asked. She just rubbed her face. "It's nothing, I'm fine. I'm just glade that you're OK." She said and smiled. "Um, can you come with me at see Oto-San?" I asked not wanting to go alone. "Sure. I want to ask him something anyways." She said, standing up. "OK, let's go." I said then lead the way to the Headmaster's.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**Nadia wanted me to go with her to see the Headmaster and I agreed. It was 7 in the morning so I decided to just stay up and I also wanted to ask the Headmaster something. "Oto-San, where is Zero." Nadia asked once we were with the Headmaster. "Did something happen to Zero?" I asked, wondering why Nadia was asking for him. "It was nothing really," The Headmaster said and I could tell it was a lie. "Whatever." I said, not bothering to keep bugging him about it.**

**"Headmaster, they came back." Nadia said and I guessed she was talking about the dream she had. "Oh, dear. Well, are you OK now?" Asked the Headmaster, looking worried. "Well, this time Zero was in it and I couldn't wake up from it. It was thanks to Ashley that I woke up." Nadia said looking at me with a smile. "Oh, my poor girl. Are you alright now?" The Headmaster said, still looking worried. "I'm OK now father, thanks to my new friend." Nadia said and then gave me a hug me. "Well, thank-you for looking out for my Nadia, Ashley-Chan." He said and smiled at me. "It no problem." I said and smiled back.**

**"Father, where is Yuki?" Nadia asked as she let go of me laughing and smiling. "She'd be looking for Zero." The Headmaster said. "OK, thanks, father." Nadia said then ran out of the room. "You wanted to asked me something?" The Headmaster asked me. "Yes, I would like to go into town." I said. "Huh? Why?" He asked. "I want to take a walk to clear my mind" I said then thought, 'I need to think of a way to get revenge on Aido.' I then thought to myself. "Oh alright, just be back before sunset." He said and I nodded. "Yeah, I'll try." I said and the Headmaster smiled. ".OK then, you can go." He said and I smiled. "Thank you." I said then left for town.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I was patrolling the school grounds then I saw Yuki and Zero. I didn't want them to see me so I hid behind a corner of the school. I saw Yuki hug Zero from behind to stop him from running away. I got really up set that I couldn't handle it anymore and I ran back to my dorm room, close to tear**s.

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I finally got back to the school from being uptown, but it was after dark. As I was walking back to the Sun Dorms, since I was tired, I passed Zero. "Ashley, have you seen Nadia?" He asked, stopping me from walking. "No, I just got back from a walk in town. Why?" I asked, wondering if she was OK. "No one has seen her in a while. Oh, and Hanabusa is looking for you." He said and I got a little mad, since I was still mad at Aido. "Well, that's too bad. There is school tomorrow and I need to get some sleep. Bye." I said and walked away before he could say anything else.**

**I didn't get too far before the Headmaster started calling my name. "Ashley, Ashley!!!" He called and ran to me. "What? I want to get to sleep." I said with a slight whine in my voice. "Oh, sorry, but have you seen Nadia-Chan?" He asked, sounding worried. "Sorry, no. Can I go to sleep now?" I asked, tired and annoying. "Yes, you may." He said. "Thank you." I said then ran off to my dorm.**

**Once I got in the dorm room I saw about four letters on Nadia's bed. I then walked over and I picked up the one with my name on it. I just stared at it for a minute, wondering what it could be about. I then opened the letter and I then started to read it.**

**"To my new friend. I hope you wont hate me for what I'm about to say. Here is a letter to tell you what I am.  
I'm a purblood vampire hunter and am the last of my family. My family was taken away from me and killed. The only people I have are the Headmaster and Zero. Also,for some reason I think that Zero hates me and I wish for him to be happy so I will leave the place I know as home. Please take care of the Headmaster and of the school. Thanks and please give the other letters to Kaname, Zero and the Headmaster. Bye.**

**"Damn it!" I said and then cast a spell to give myself giant, angle like, wings on my back. I then spread out my wings and flew out of the window. I did not care who could have saw me flying as I started to look for Nadia.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I walked back into mine and Akatsuki's dorms room once I couldn't find Ashley, feeling a little upset. "Seeing that you're back this soon, I'm guessing that you didn't find her." Akatsuki said as I stepped into the room. "No I didn't and now Nadia has now gone missing." I said, pouting since I was upset. I didn't think Ashley would still be mad at me. I felt really guilty for hurting her like that and I wanted to apologize. "Well maybe she went looking for Nadia." My cousin then said and I guessed he was right.**

**"I'm going to continue to look for her." I said and started to leave the room. "What is it with you and that girl?" Akatsuki asked and I knew he was talking about Ashley. I have a slight sigh before I turned back to my cousin. "Nothing you have to know." I said, not wanting to explain at the moment why I felt attached to Ashley. I then walked out of the room to continue looking for Ashley.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**After flying for about 20 minutes, I finally found Nadia. She was in a park, a few miles away from the school. I then landed in front of her, my wings still spread out wide. "What do you think you are doing!? Do you know how worried everyone is?!" I said, almost yelling at her. "WHAT do you mean, worried?! Wait, why do you have wings?" She asked, sounding really surprised.**

**"Huh?" I asked and then looked behind me. "Oh." I said, remembering my wing and then folded them against my back. "I mean worried as in people are asking me where you are. Even Zero came and asked me. And as for the wing thing….," I paused to take a sigh before I continued. "I'm a wizard." I said.**

**"Zero? For real?" She asked and then added, "wait, you're a wizard?" She asked, again sounding surprised. "Yes Zero and yes I'm a wizard. Although I'm the only wizard of my family, so they are kind of freaked out about it." I said in a sad tone and then sadly sighed. "Wow, that is really cool. Hay, let's run away together." Nadia then said, really surprising me. "No, I've come to take you back and if I was going to run away, I'd just go back home to Canada." I said and then Nadia gave me a look.**

**"Who sent you to get me?" She then asked. "No one. I came on my own." I said and then added, "You said you didn't want to lose another friend, right? Well nether do I." I said and she gave me a weak smile. "OK, I'll go back with you. Did you give the others their letter?" She asked and I shook my head. "No. I came looking for you as soon as I read mine. Now, hold on." I said as I went behind her. I then grabbed a hold of her then flew off.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Hey!!!" I cried as Ashley lifted me into the sky and started to fly. I couldn't help look down as Ashley flew me back to the school. 'Wow, the city looks so nice from up here.' I thought then took a glance at Ashley. 'A wizard, she's a wizard.' I thought and didn't know what to say about this. "This might sound Ironic, but I'm scared of heights." Ashley said then gave a small, nervous laugh, making me laugh. "You're afraid of heights?" I asked, laughing. "Yay, because of something that happened to me when I was 6. I just love then feeling of flying, though." Ashley then said as we got closer to the school.**

**Soon, Ashley landed in the Sun Dorm area. "It seems that no one is around." I said, looking around, seeing no one, which was good in this case. "Yeah, well, we can tell others that you're back tomorrow. Right now I'm tired." Ashley said and proved it with a yawn. "Yeah, thanks. Oh, better yet tell them I came back in a week." I said, hoping that she would agree me. "You're welcome." She just said and we went to our dorm for some sleep.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"Good morning, Ashley." Nadia's voice said, waking me up from my sleep. "Huh? Oh, good morning." I said and then yawned. "Come on, Nadia. Let's go to the Moon Dorm to tell the others you're back." I said, getting up to get dressed. "Yeah, OK." She said with a sad sigh.**

**"Oh, by the way, Nadia, you can't tell anyone I'm a wizard. The only ones that know are you, the Headmaster and Aido." I said while we walking to the Moon Dorms. "Aido? So that's why he was looking for you?" She asked me and I wonder how she knew that. "Aido found out on his own and I don't know why he was looking for me so madly." I said, still a little upset at him. "I don't know why he was looking for me." I said repeated myself, this time mostly talking to myself, and I starting to feel guilty. 'I can't believe I'm starting to forgive that vampire.' I thought and then sighed. 'Maybe he really didn't mean to hurt me.' I thought again**

**"Oh, maybe he just wanted your blood." She said then looked like she was thinking. "He did the same thing to me, so…….. maybe that's it." Nadia and I felt myself twitch. "I already told him I'm not giving him my blood." I said as we finally got to the Moon Dorms. I then knocked on the door.**

**The door opened to revile Takuma Ichijo, the boy I met on my first day here. "Oh, hello again, Ashley." He greeted in a friendly tone and smile. "Hello, Ichijo." I greeted him back. "What brings you to the Moon Dorm?" He asked, still friendly like. "Nadia." I said simply, while pointing to my side. "Nadia??? You found her?" He asked, sounding and looking surprised. "Yes." I said and started to wonder why he couldn't see her. "Where is she?" He asked and I turned to my side. "Right he……" I stopped as I saw that Nadia was no longer beside me.**

**I then looked behind me and saw that that's where Nadia was. I stepped out of the way so that Ichijo could see her. "Huh? Why did you get out of the way?" She asked as Ichijo let us in then disappeared upstairs. "Why did you hide?" I asked back. "Because I felt the Headmaster and Yuki were here. Also Kaname is going to be mad at me." She said, sounding kind of scared. "You're going to have to face then sooner or later. Also Kaname can't really do anything to you, can he?" I asked, thinking that since Nadia wasn't a vampire, Kaname had no power over her.**

**"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." She said in a somewhat sad tone. "Would you feel better if I put a protective charm on you?" I asked, wanting her to feel better. "Yes, thank you. That'd help a lot." She said, smiling at me and I smiled back. "OK." I said then put my hand on her chest and cast the spell. "There you go. Now if someone wants to hurt you in anyway, they can't get close to you. The only bad thing with this spell is that it will only last an hour. Most spells do only do." I said and smiled at her. "Oh, thanks." She said and smiled back.**

**"Ashley-San? Are you OK?" The Headmaster asked, coming downstairs with Kaname and Yuki. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?" I asked, guessing that Ichijo had went and got them. "It's just that you just ran of like that and I thought that you got hurt." He said and I was a little surprised that he got worried over me. "I just went looking for Nadia." I said, thinking it would calm him down. "Nadia? You found her?" He asked and since he asked that I guess he didn't see her. I was guessing she was hiding behind me again. "Um, yeah." I said then got out of the way.**

**"Ekkk. Why did you get out of the way again?" Nadia asked, sounding kind of scared. "Be brave, Nadia. Nothing is going to happen to you." I said, trying to calm her down. She then gave a sighed. "OK, fine." she said and then turned to the others.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**Ashley told me to be brave, even thought I was scared out of my mind by what was going to happen. I then turned to look at the others. "Hi, everyone." I said, still kind of scared that they'd be mad at me. Yuki then suddenly surprised me by coming up and hugging me. "Nadia-Chan, are you alright? You had us all so worried." She said as she hugged me. "I'm OK. Thanks, Yuki." I said and she let go of me. "Just never run away again." She said like she meant it. "OK." I said after a few second of silence.**

**"Nadia-Chan, can I talk to you?" Kaname asked and my heart sank. "Yes, Kaname-Sama." I said, feeling very nervous. "Good, please follow me. Ashley, do you mind waiting here?" He asked her and I turned to look at her. "I guess not." She said then leaned into me. "Remember, be brave." She whispered. "OK, I will and thanks again." I said then followed Kaname, Yuki and the Headmaster to Kaname's room. "What is it, Kaname-Sama?" I asked……………**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I sat on one of the couches, lightly taping my knife on the palm of my hand, bored, as I waited for Nadia. It was light enough not to make me bleed. "Boooo." I sudden and loud voice said, scaring me, and almost making me cut myself. 'Thank god I'm not an easy bleeder.' I thought as I looked back to see Aido smirking. "What the hell was that for?!" I demanded, trying to calm my beating heart.**

**"I found you." He said in a sing song way, ignoring my question. "You know, you are a really hard person to find." He said in a somewhat complaining tone. 'For a vampire kid, he's very childish.' I thought to myself. "Yeah, Zero told me you were looking for me last night." I said as I finally calmed down. "So, where did you go to then?" he asked and leaned on the back on the couch, looking at me. "Well, first I went to my dorm and then I went to look for Nadia. So, what do you want, Aido?" I said as I put my knife back around my ankle.**

**"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." He said and I suddenly started to feel really guilty for being mad at him for this long. "I also wanted to give you this." He said and I looked back at him again. 'Hmm, he looks kind of cute wearing normal cloths rather just his uniform.' I thought as I wondered what he was going to give me.**

**Aido then held out a small, anime bracelet. "Here." He said, handing it over. I took it from him and looked it over. "Do you like it?" He asked and I thought I saw a blush come on his face but I took it as I was seeing things. I mean, why would someone blush over ME? "Um, thanks, but I don't really wear jewelry." I said, still feeling really guilty. "Oh, ummm, if you want I can go change it for something else." He said and I felt even more guilty. 'Isn't that kind of rude?' I thought to myself. "It's fine." I said quietly and put it in my pocket.**

**I stayed quiet for a little bit and in that time Aido had come and sat beside me. "Aido, how much do you know about me?" I asked since I was bored. "Well, I am a genius and because there's a lot of stuff happening around the school." He said, really confusing me. "What? That doesn't answer my question." I said and he just grinned. "I know almost everything that happens here at this school." He said and continued to grin. "What does that have to do about knowing stuff about me?" I asked and he gave a playful wink and put a finger against his lips. "That is a secret." He said with a sly grin. 'More like he doesn't know anything about me, besides I'm a wizard.' I thought and leaned back into the couch more. "Whatever." I said, bored.**

**"Hay, by the way, what are you doing here?" Aido asked and I looked at him. "That depends on what you mean by here." I said, still bored. "In the Moon Dorms." He answered simply. "I'm waiting for Nadia to stop talking to Kaname. Although I have a feeling that wont be for a little while longer." I said with a sigh and then yawned. "Nadia-Sama is here?" he asked, sounding surprised. "Yeah. I found her in a park. Although, like I said, she's talking to Kaname at the moment." I said and he seemed to be thinking.**

**Aido then laughed, getting up. "I'm going to go see what's going on." He said and headed to the staircase. "Are you sure you should do that? Kaname didn't even want me there while he talked to Nadia. Oh, and the Headmaster and Yuki are also there." I said and he turned back to look at me. "Yeah well….. I'm still going." He said then ran upstairs. I just smirked. 'I'll give him 20 seconds before he comes back down.' I thought then started to count down. 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 9, 0.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**Ashley told me that Nadia was upstairs with Kaname, Yuki and the Headmaster and I wanted to see for myself to see if it was really true.I walked into Kaname's room and saw that Ashley was right. Nadia was back and talking to Kaname-Sama. "Yuki, can you leave the room now? Oh, and Aido, get back downstairs." He said, having seen me. Ekkk, I was busted. Ashley was right after all.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I laughed when I saw Aido come back downstairs, soon followed by Yuki. "See, I told you so." I said as I laughed. "Yeah, but Yuki is also coming down." He said as if he was making an excuse as if to get out of trouble. "Yeah so? She was up there to begin with. She didn't barge in." I said, still laughing a little.**

**"Hay, Aido, do you know why Kaname waited such a long time before kicking me out of the room?" Yuki asked and I answered in place of Aido. "He probably wants to talk about things he doesn't want you to hear." I said like it was obvious. "Umm, maybe." She said and sat down in a chair and Aido went back to sitting beside me. 'Well, if you think about it, it's obvious that really is the answer.' I thought to myself.**

**'Wait a minute.' I thought and looked at Aido. "Aido, why are you even awake right now?" I asked, wondering why a vampire like him was up this early. "Umm, well Nadia is one of my best friends. When I heard she ran away I couldn't get any sleep." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh." I said, understanding what he meant. 'When I read my letter that she said, she was running away, I got mad. It almost felt like the whole "Corey" thing again. I REALLY need some friends.' I though, it bringing up bad memories. "Hey, are you OK?" Yuki asked me and I guessed I was making a sad face. "I'm fine." I answered then went back to thinking.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
(Short Chapter)**

* * *

Nadia's P.O.V  
**Aido had burst into the room as Kaname was talking to me about why I had run away and stuff. Kaname then asked Yuki to leave the room and then he told Aido to get back downstairs. Soon I was completely alone with Kaname and I was really nervous and a little scared. "Don't forget we made a deal, Nadia-Chan. You take care of Yuki and I let Zero live." Kaname said to me once Yuki and the Headmaster was out of the room. "Yes, I know Kaname-Sama. It is to protect the ones that we love. Also for the best of us purbloods." I said, feeling kind of sad. "Good, now you are free to go." He said, waving his hand to tell me to leave. "Thank you, Kaname. Oh and I ask you to forgive Zero." I said, hoping he would still be mad. "Very well, but not just for you. I'm doing it for Yuki as well." He said, and then I left.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"Nadia, did everything go OK?" I asked as I saw her come down the stairs. "Yeah. It's all OK now." She said and walked over to me. Both Yuki and Aido had left the room. I didn't know where Yuki had went but Aido had went back to his room. He told me now that he knew Nadia was safe, he could stop worrying and get some sleep. "Good. What time is it." I asked as I stood up. "Time to go to the Moon Dorms gates." She said and we left the Moon Dorms.**

**"Well a plus to this day was that we didn't have to go to class." I said with a happy grin. "Yeah, but let us hope that the Day Class president doesn't say anything to us." Nadia said and smiled back, just as happy as me. "Just ignore him. He's seems nothing more then a nerdy jerk." I said then gave a small laugh. "Yeah, just give him some pictures of Ruka and he'll be happy." Nadia then said with a laugh. "Bribes. He gets his pictures and we get to do want we want." I said with a snicker. "Yeah." Nadia and then we laughed some more.**

**We then got to the gate before any others showed up. It was a very good thing since we had the leave the Moon Dorm gates the guard the other side. If there had been girls there they could have run past us and into the Moon Dorms. A few minutes later, girls stared to show up. Somehow, sooner then we knew it, only me and Nadia stood there. "That went by faster then normal." I said once we were alone. "Yeah, I wonder why." Nadia said, thinking out loud. "Maybe it was just us." I answered with a shrug. "Hay, so what did Aido want?" She asked me. "Ummm, nothing." I said, feeling a little uneasy. I didn't want to tell her since I'd have to tell her everything from the start.**

**"Hay, Ashley? Have you seen Zero?" Nadia asked me suddenly. "No I haven't, not since last night." I said then added, "Hay, do you mind if I went for a walk in the woods?" I asked. "Nope, I don't mind. Just don't hurt anyone." She said with a smile. "That depends on who I come across." I said with a grin then walked away.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**Ashley had asked me it I minded if she took a walk in the woods. "Nope, I don't mind. Just don't hurt anyone." I replied, joking. "That depends on how I come across." Ashley said back with a grin before she left. I just put my hand on my head and laughed. "Man she can act cool sometimes." I said as I walked off giggling.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I walked through the woods until I got to a small pond. I took off my shoes then socks before putting my feet into the water. "Mmm, that feels good." I whispered to myself and moved my feet in the water. I then started to daydream about how good it'd feel about going swimming.**

**"What are you doing here?" I heard a deep, familiar, voice ask and I turned to see Aido's cousin, Akatsuki Kain, standing there. "Nothing. Just relaxing. What are you doing out here?" I asked back. "Looking for Hanabusa. He skipped class again." He said, sounding and looking really annoyed. "Well, there may be a chance that he is looking for me like he did last night. If he comes by, I'll tell him you're looking for him." I said and lightly kicked my feet in the water, light enough not to splash.**

**I then heard Kain sigh. "OK, thanks. Oh and thanks for finding Nadia-Sama." He said and I smiled lightly. "No problem. Nadia is my friend as well." I said and looked at the water. "Yeah, but she's more important to us." He said and I turned to look at him. "That's debatable. Nadia is my only friend since Corey left me." I said and then my eyes went wide at what I just side. 'Opps.' I thought since I didn't want anyone knowing about Corey. "Who's Corey?" Kain asked and I sighed. "He was my only friend for about 4 years until he moved to Spain." I said, feeling a little sad at the memory. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." He said and it sounded like he really was. "That's fine. I hope you fine your cousin." I said then turned back to looking at the water. "Ummm, okay, thanks." He said then turned and walked away.**

**"Is he gone?" I heard Aido's voice asked a about two minutes later. I then turned my head to see him walk out from behind a tree. "Huh? How long have you been hiding there?" I asked as he walked over. "Over an hour. Why?" He asked and stood beside me. "Just asking." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Oh, and thanks." He said and I looked at him. "For what?" I asked, not knowing what he was talking about. "For not telling him I was here." He said with a smile. "I didn't even know you were there." I said as I took my feet out of the water and put my socks and shoes back on. "That is so mean." He said in a childish whine.**

**I just rolled by eyes and stood up. "What do you want, Aido?" I then asked the vampire boy. "I just wanted to say hi." He said as I stretched. "Oh…..Hi." I said. "Hi." Aido said back with a childish smile and I rubbed the back of my neck as I then stared at the water. 'I wondered if I'd get into trouble if I wanted to swim in here.' I thought , staring at the water. "Hay, are you going to swim in here?" Aido asked as, noticing I was staring at the water. "No, but I kind of want to." I said, still looking at the water. "Well, if you know how to swim in the dark then it's OK." He said with a small smile. "I know how to swim, I just want to swim in all of my clothes. Maybe some other time." I said, looking up and I smiled at him.**

**Again I thought I saw Aido blush. "Oh, OK then. I guess I'll see you later." He said and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" I asked and he turned back at me. "Back to class before Kaname slaps me again." He said and laughed a little. "Fine……..OW." I suddenly yell, grabbing my wrist. I had cut myself on something but I didn't know what. 'What the hell did I cut it on?' I thought to myself as I started to bleed through my clamped hand.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I heard Ashley cry out in pain so I ran back to her, kind of worried for her. "Are you OK?" I asked then saw the blood that was leaking out from her hand holding her wrist. I could tell my eye were now blood red, but Ashley didn't notice until I grabbed her hand, pulling it off her bleeding wrist. I then took her other hand and brought it to my mouth, licking off the blood where it was bleeding. I felt Ashley flinch and gasp as I licked her. She then let out a moan and I knew she was starting to feel that wonderful feeling humans get when we suck their blood.**

**Without thinking over what I was doing, I bit into the cut on Ashley's wrist and began to suck even more of her blood. "Ow." I heard Ashley say and I saw a few tears come from her eyes. "Aido, let go." I heard her say, but I was too blood thirsty to care and I continued to drink her blood. "AIDO! That hurts." I heard her say and Ashley started to struggle. "Hanabusa-Sama, what are you doing?!" I heard Nadia say from behind me. I then felt myself being pulled away from Ashley.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**As Aido was pulled off of me, I grabbed my wrist and healed the wound Aido had made in the wound something had made. "Aido-Sama, what do you were doing?" Nadia demanded angrily as Aido looked guilty. "I…Well… Sorry Nadia Sama." Aido said stuttering. 'I wonder what my blood type is……… What the Hell?! I vampire just bit me and I'm think of blood types?!' I though as I turned to Nadia. "I'm fine, Nadia." I said, still holding my wrist. "I'm sorry, Nadia-Sama, but her blood was just as good as Yuki's." Aido said in tone that said he knew he was in trouble. "Aido-Sama!" Nadia snapped and I groaned. 'Right, that's exactly what I wanted to hear from a vampire that just bit me. -__-' I thought and let go of my wrist.**

**"Ashley-Chan, Nadia-Sama, please don't tell Kaname-Sama about this." Aido begged the both of us and I looked at Nadia before sighing. "Fine, I won't tell." I said, not knowing about Nadia though. 'Damn it. I still want to know my blood type but I feel stupid about asking.' I thought. "OK, just be careful next time." Nadia said and I didn't know if she was talking to me or Aido, but I still answered. "Hay, I'm always getting cuts and bruises without knowing where I get them. This is just the first time something like this happened." I said, thinking she was talking to me. "Really? Then you need to be more careful too." She said, so she was talking to Aido the first time. "Hay, this is the first time I bleed because of it. I also have no idea what I cut myself on." I said as I started to feel dizzy.**

**"Ashley-San!" Nadia cried then helped me stand right. "Mmm." I gave a tired moan. "Let's go back to the room, OK?" Nadia asked, sounding a little worried, "OK, I guess. Bye Aido." I said to tell him, no hard feelings. "Bye, Ashley-Chan and again I'm gomen (sorry)." He said. "I know, Aido. I'll see you later." I said before Nadia walked me away.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**When we then got back to our dorm room Nadia helped me in my bed. "I'm going to go get the Headmaster, OK. I'll be right back." Nadia said and then headed for the door. "No, Nadia, wait…….." I said but she was already out the door. 'Damn it, too late.' I thought before laying down and falling into a light sleep.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I had caught Aido biting Ashley, and I was pretty mad about it. I was also a little annoyed when Aido said Ashley tasted as good as Yuki. Although, Ashley then promised Aido that she wouldn't tell Kaname on him. I agreed with Ashley after a sigh, telling Aido to just be careful. I then took Ashley back to our room, telling her I was going to get the Headmaster so he could take a look at her.**

**I was then running into the Headmaster's house to go get the headmaster when I suddenly ran into Zero. "Wow, Nadia, you're back. Be more careful to where you're running." He said and I was a little surprised that he was even talking to me. "Zero?" I asked. "Yes. Do you see anyone else around? Where are you heading off to so fast?" He asked but I suddenly couldn't remember what I was doing. "Ummm." I said, trying to remember why I was here.**

**"Never mind. Does the Headmaster know that you're back?" He then asked since he saw I couldn't remember. I then I remembered why I was there. "Yes he does and I just remembered what I came for. I need to see the Headmaster." I said then sighed since I thought Zero didn't want me around.**

Zero's P.O.V  
**I was just walking through the Headmaster's house when Nadia then ran into me. "Wow, Nadia, you're back. Be more careful to where you're running." I said, kind of glade to see that she was back and OK. "Zero?" She just asked, sounding really surprised. "Yes. Do you see anyone else around?" I asked, I guess being a little bit rude. Nadia seemed speechless and I shook my head. "Never mind. Does the Headmaster know that you're back?" I asked and Nadia seemed to snapped out of her trance. "Yes he does and I just remembered what I came for. I need to see the Headmaster." She then said.**

**"What do you need the Headmaster for?" I asked, wondering if it had anything to do with the blood I smelt a short while ago. "Well, Ashley got bit by Aido and I've come to tell the Headmaster about it." Nadia said and I got really mad. "That vampire did WHA?!" I asked, yelling and I saw that it scared Nadia a little. "Well, Ashley got a cut and Aido sucked her blood." She said in a nervous tone. I then growled. "When will that vampire ever learn?!" I snarled then started to walk away, wanting to shoot that vampire in the head.**

**"Zero!?" Nadia called, making me stop. "What?" I asked, still upset that Aido attacked Ashley. "Is it true that you asked Ashley to come look for me?" She asked, surprising me a bit. "I never asked her that. What I did ask was if she had seen you and I told her that you were missing." I said, wondering what Ashley had told her. "Oh." She said, kind of sad like. "Don't you need to see the Headmaster?" I reminded her. "Oh yeah. Sorry to have waist your time." Nadia said before running off. I then walked off to see Ashley.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**As I walked away from Zero I started to cry. 'Why am I always crying? I'm never going to get anywhere like this.' I thought and walked into the Headmaster's office. "Oh, what brings you here Nadia-Chan dear……. Why are you crying?" The Headmaster, father, asked when he saw me. "It's nothing, I just bumped into Zero." I explained and stopped myself from crying. "Oh, alright dear. Now, what bring you here?" He asked me again. "Oh. Aido drank Ashley's blood." I said and whipped the tears from my face. I then saw the Headmaster's eyes go wide. "What?! Is she OK?" He asked, sounding really worried then. "Yeah, she's in the room, please come and see her." I said, also worried about Ashley. "Very well." Headmaster/father said and then followed me back to the dorm room.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"Ashley, are you awake?" A voice said, pulling me from my sleep. I then groaned, seeing Nadia with the Headmaster. "Nadia I was going to tell you not to bother getting the Headmaster." I said, still a little tired. "Well, dear, I'm already here. How are you feeling?" The Headmaster asked and making me twitch when he called me dear. "I'm fine. That's why I didn't need you." I said and saw the Headmaster's face drop. "That's so mean. I thought of you as a 3rd daughter." He said then started to cry, anime like. "Well, sorry, but I have my own parents." I said as I started to get freaked out a little because of what he was doing.**

**I then let out a yawn as my wrist started to hurt again. 'Damn it, my wrist still hurts a bit.' I thought and rubbed it a little. "Let me take a look at it." The Headmaster said and I knew he was talking about my wrist. "I healed the wounds already." I said and showed that there was nothing there. "Oh, I see. Well just stay in bed until you feel better. Oh and thanks for bringing Nadia back." He then said, giving a smile. "Headmaster, please don't tell Kaname about this. I promised Aido I wouldn't tell on him. Oh, and you're welcome." I said, still feeling tired. "OK, I won't." He said after a sigh. "Thank-you." I said then returned the sigh.**

**"OK Ashley, I'm going to go with the Headmaster so we can get a room ready in our house. You just wait here, OK?" Nadia said and she and the Headmaster got up to leave. "Wait, what do you mean, a room in your house?" I called out, but they already closed the door behind them. "Ack!! Why doesn't no one answer me?!" I asked myself out loud.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Headmaster's P.O.V  
**"Yuki, can you give me a hand?" I called for my cute daughter but she was no where in sight. "Yuki!!!!" I called again, louder this time. Yuki then came running into the room. "Oh, sorry Headmaster, I was doing something else. What do you need me for?" She asked and I felt a little upset that she didn't call me father, but I didn't say anything about it, this time. "Nadia is making up a room for Ashley. Will you please help her?" I asked and Yuki looked surprised. "Ashley is moving in? Why? Not that I'm not happy, I just want to know." Yuki said, sounding surprised as surprised as she looked. "Well, Aido just drank some of her blood and we think it would be better if she stayed here with us." I explained for my daughter.**

**"Oh, but do you think her staying with us will make much of a difference?" Yuki then asked me. "Well, Nadia seems thinks so and it will make her feel a little happier." I said and Yuki shook her head in understand. "OK then." She said and then left the room to go help Nadia.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I was in the room we were making for Ashley, reaching for a blanket that was on the top shelf in the closet. The blanket suddenly fell and I tried to catch it but I ended up falling with it. I felt someone try to catch me, but the both of us ended falling along with the blanket. I heard a girl's 'ouch' so I knew that it was Yuki that tried to catch me. "Ouch. Are you OK, Yuki?" I asked once I saw that it was her. "I'm fine. How about you." She asked and stood up. "I'm fine. So, why are you here?" I asked and stood up. "The Headmaster wants me to help you get ready for Ashley. He told me about Aido." She said then pick up the blanket and started helping me make the bed. "Oh yeah." I said and laughed a little. "Thanks." I thanked Yuki for helping me. "You're welcome." Yuki said with a smile and I started to wonder what Ashley was doing.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**'Why the hell didn't I stop Aido from taking my blood before he bit me?' I want to be his friend but I'm scared that I'm going to have to go through the something as I did with Corey. I think I had fallen in love with Corey, but then he moved to Spain. I think I'm now falling in love with Aido, but I can't. I mean what am I going to do once I go home? Also, he's a vampire.' I thought and then sighed. 'I'm so depressed right now.' I was full of thought as I sat in my bed.**

**"What am I going to do???" I asked myself out loud. "Ashley, are you OK?" I heard someone ask and I turned my head to see Zero at my door. "Oh, Zero. I'm fine." I said still sitting on my bed. "I heard what Aido did to you." Zero said and I sighed. "Yeah. Well, I'm fine." I repeated. "That's good to hear. Oh, by the why did you tell Nadia I sent you to look for her?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed. "What? I didn't. I told her I came on my own." I said and saw him calm down a bit.**

**"Although I'm a bit annoyed that I'm being moved into the Headmaster's house without being asked first." I then added. "Well Nadia just wants you to be safe from Aido and from Level-Es." Zero said and I wondered why he hated Aido so much. "Aido is not a threat to me. I know how to handle him." I said, defending Aido. 'Crap, I am falling in love with Aido.' I then thought to myself. "Yeah, well, just don't be a fan girl." He said, sounding annoyed. "I'd never act like those Airheads." I said with a smirk.**

**"Why did you let Aido suck your blood if you're a wizard." Zero suddenly asked, really surprising me. "How the hell did you find out I'm a wizard?" I asked, surprised. "Well, let's just say it's easy to make Aido talk." Zero said with a smirk. 'Stupid Aido.' I thought with a growl. "Well I somehow cut my wrist on something and I didn't stop him in time." I said, a little annoyed at Aido. "Maybe that's why Nadia want's you over there. There's a lake over there if you want." He said, but I was a little upset that Zero was still bad talking Aido. "Aido already apologized to me and I trust him." I said then Zero sighed. "Well that is your diction. So I'll go talk to Nadia for you. Bye." He said then walked out of my room without saying another word.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Zero's P.O.V  
**After I talked to Ashley, I walked to the Headmaster's house. Once I got there I saw that Yuki and Nadia were still working on Ashley's room. "How is everything coming along?" I asked once I was in the room. "Oh, we just finished the room." Nadia said with a smile. "Well, I guess I'll leave the two of you alone." Yuki said then left the room.**

**"Hay Zero, so what is it?" Nadia asked as if she just noticed me. "Nothing. I just spoke to Ashley." I said and didn't smile, although I wasn't mad or anything. "Oh. Was she happy about moving in with us?" She asked, sounding really happy. "She's kind of annoyed that one on asked her first." I said and she gave a nervous laugh. 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She said and rubbed the back of her head. "She'll get use to it. This is also a way to keep her away from those vampires." I said with a shrug. "Thanks, Zero." Nadia said with a smile.**

**"You really think that just because I'm moving in here, it will keep me away from the Night Class?" Ashley asked as she walked in with the Headmaster. "No, not from the Night Class, but from most other vampires." I said and Nadia left the room. "Right. I'm just sleeping in a different room in a different house. It doesn't mean I'll be doing things differently." Ashley said and gave me a small glare so I knew she was still mad. "Well, if you want you can stay at your room in the dorms. I'll just tell Nadia that it will make you happier to stay where you are." I said and she sighed. "I'll stay here since I'm already here. Although I'm still going for walks at night." Ashley said and sat on her bed. "Fine, I know you have a mission to do." I said, getting a little annoyed. "Huh? Ummmm, it's more like I'm in hiding." She said, surprising me, but I didn't show it. I just left Ashley alone**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Now that we are done the room, do you think she will like it?" I asked Zero once he was out of Ashley's room. "I don't know. I guess only time can tell." He said and I was a little confused. "Ummm, why do you mean by that?" I asked, wanting to know what he meant. "She still seems annoyed. I guess once she calms down, then she will be OK with it." He explained for me. "Oh, OK." I said, understanding.**

**"Hey, Zero?" I asked, a little nervous. "Yeah?" He asked back and I started to blush. "Ummm, tomorrow is Sante. Xchocolate Day." I said, reminding him. There was a little bit of silence before he groaned. "Well, lets get a head start on getting ready." He said and got ready to leave. "Zero?" I said, stopping him. "Yes?" He asked and turned to look at me. "Here, this is for you." I said and handed him a small Sante. Xchocolate Day gift. "Thank you." He said as he gently took it from me.**

**Zero then put his hand on the top of my head. "Go get some sleep. We are going to have to do some hard work tomorrow." He said and I couldn't help smiling while I blushed. "You're welcome and OK." I said then happily ran for my room.**

Zero's P.O.V  
**I watched Nadia run off happy as the Headmaster walked into the room. "So, what did you two talk about?" He asked in a cheerful tone, which bugged me a little. "Nothing." I said and hoped the Headmaster would leave it at that. "Are you sureeeeee?" He said, stretching out the last word. I just sighed, really annoyed. "We just talked about if Ashley will like it here, and what's happening tomorrow." I said in an annoyed tone since I was annoyed.**

**"Huh? What will be happening tomorrow." The Headmaster asked like he forgot. "Sante. Xchocolate Day." I said, just wanting to leave. "Oh, so that's why she was jumping out of here. So, what did she give you?" He asked, still cheerful. "Oh, it's nothing." I said, not wanting to tell him. "Of course. Umm, are you sure, Zero? You know she cares for you a lot." He said and I was still really annoyed. "Yes, I know. I'm going to go get ready for tomorrow." I said then left the Headmaster standing on his own.**

Headmaster's P.O.V  
**I sighed as I watched Kiryu-Kun walk away, looking annoyed. "It looks like I'll have a little more work to do with those two." I said out loud to myself before walking away.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I sat in my new bed with my knees up and looked at the anime bracelet that Aido had given me. I was rubbing the small charm like part between my fingers and I sighed. Aido was so sweet and nice to give it to me. No one was this nice to me since Corey. I then decide to just put it on, even though I wasn't a jewelry wearer. I thought it didn't look too bad on me. I was actually really nice. I then got under my covers and went to bed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
(Short chapter/ Aido and Kain only)**

* * *

Aido's P.O.V  
**'Man I wonder how Ashley is doing.' I thought as I sat on my bed. I felt really guilty for losing control and biting the way I did so I hoped that she was OK. I then heard Akatsuki make some sniffs sounds. "Hanabusa, why do you smell like blood?" he then asked me. "Ummm…. It's nothing." I said, not daring to tell him the truth since I knew it would just lead me getting into trouble. "Well, unless you want Kaname-Sama to smell it, you should take a shower." He said and I jumped off my bed. "Yeah, I'm going." I said and then ran into the bathroom to talk a shower.**

Kain's P.O.V  
**I could smell blood on my cousin but when I asked him about it he told me it was nothing. "Well, unless you want Kaname-Sama to smell it, you should go take a shower." I suggested. Hanabusa then jumped off his bed quiet and ran into our dorm room bathroom. '**

**What's with him? He's been acting differently ever since Ashley got here.' I thought with a yawn as I then rubbed the back of my head. I then just read a magazine until Hanabusa came out of the bathroom. Once he stepped out of the bathroom, I sniffed him again. This time, Hanabusa no longer smelt like blood. "There, that's better. Who did you even bite this time?" I asked knowing that my cousin had a bad habit for biting people. "I didn't bite anyone. She already had a cut." He said and I could tell he was lying a little because of the look he had on his face. I then raised an eyebrow. "Who exactly had a cut?" I asked and wondered if he was attacking a Day Class girl that would sneak out.**

**"Ash………" He said quietly and I knew he meant Ashley. I then gave a small groan. "What is it with you and that girl?" I asked, wondering what my cousin saw in this human girl. "Nothing you need to know." He said stubbornly then got in his bed to hide himself under the blanket. I just smirked, know that there must be something about Ashley that my cousin liked. "Yeah, sure. Well, let's just get some sleep. Tomorrow is sure to be a long day." I said and got in my bed.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**Akatsuki kept asking me things about blood and Ashley and I got a little uncomfortable, really not wanting to talk about it. To try and avoid talking about it anymore, I climbed into my bed and hid myself in my blanket. Akatsuki then said something about tomorrow being a long day.**

**"Uh? Oh yeah, Chocolate Day." I said happily and unhid myself. "I'm looking forward to the chocolate.. Although I prefer blood." I said smiling. 'Ashley's blood.' I added in my head with a smile and a small, happy, laugh. "You already had some blood, Hanabusa. Hay, Ashley is from Canada, right? I wonder how she celebrates St. Xchocolate Day." I heard Akatsuki say and I remembered that he was right. She wasn't from here. "Who knows? We can find out tomorrow." I said, still smiling over the thought of chocolate and Ashley's blood. 'Mmm, blood.' I thought, still thinking of Ashley before falling asleep.**

Kain's P.O.V  
**I had wondered how Ashley celebrates St. Xchocolate Day since I remembered that she was from Canada. Who knows? We can find out tomorrow." Hanabusa then said and then I heard him falling asleep. 'Whatever.' I thought as I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to sleep now." I said to my already sleeping cousin. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep myself.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23  
(Really short chapter)  
(Next one will be longer)**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I woke up to the sounds of the Day Class girls screaming. "Why the hell are the girls screaming this early in the morning?" I asked myself as I rubbed my eyes with my right hand, which had the bracelet. "Ashley?" I head Nadia said from the other side of the door after she knocked. "Yeah, come," I paused to yawn, "in." I said, stretching my arms. "Hey, how are you? Sorry about the screaming fan girls." She said as she walked into my room. "I'm fine, and why are the girls screaming this early?" I asked, still tired. "Because it's St. Xchocolate Day." Nadia said and I gave her a confused look. "What day?" I asked, having no idea what St. Xchocolate Day was. "Oh yeah, in Canada it would be called Valentines Day." Nadia explained for me. "Oh, yeah that's what we call it." I said nodding and I yawned once again.**

**"Well here it is called St. Xchocolate Day. Here the girls give chocolate to the boys that they like." She explained even more to me. "Oh, well where I live it's the guys that give chocolates and flowers to the girls." I said and rubbed my eyes again with the hand that had the, bracelet again.**

**"Hay, that's a nice bracelet. Who gave it to you?" Nadia then asked, noticing it. I looked down and noticed that the bracelet was showing and I blushed. "Umm, Aido." I said in a whisper as I blushed. "AIDO!!!???" Nadia said, sounding really surprised. I just blushed as she sat down beside me on my bed. "For real?" She asked like she didn't believe me. "Umm yeah. He gave it to me as a apology gift." I said well I was blushing. "Oh, for sucking your blood? He never does that, the gift thing I mean." She said, still sounding surprised. "No, for something else." I said, the blush leaving my face. "What?" Nadia asked me. "No…. nothing." I said, not wanting to tell her since I'd have to do a lot of explaining to do.**

**"OK. Well, when you're ready just head on to class, OK? I'm going to go help Zero and Yuki with getting the fan girls back to class." Nadia then said and then she left my room. "Sure." I said even thought Nadia wasn't there anymore. I then got out of my bed and got dressed for class. I then went to class and whispered swears at the girls that had woken me up.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Get back. It's still not even twilight yet." I said and tried to shoe away the Day Class fan girls. "Everyone in the Day Class has classes now. Please go back to your class-rooms." Yuki said, also trying to shoe away the girls. "Hay, what are you doing?!" I said as I saw two girls trying to get over the wall. "I'm going to offer my chocolate." One girl said. "Mine too." The other said.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**"Unngh. I was just about to fall asleep." I said as the screaming girls from outside woke me up. I heard Akatsuki groan and get out of bed. A second later there was a bright light in the room as Akatsuki looked out of the window. "Akatsuki, it's too bright." I said and hid my head under my blanket. "It's the Day Class girls. They seem excited for tonight." He said, ignoring me. "What? What day is it?" I asked and showed my face again.**

**"What, you forgot already? It's the day that the girls confess to their crushes. St. Xchocolate Day." He said to me with a small grin. "Oh, Yeah." I said remembering. I then laughed a little, happy. "The prefects are shoeing away the girls." Akatsuki said with a yawn. "I'm going back to bed." He said going back into his bed. "Good Night." I said, laying back down, 'I can't wait for twilight.' I thought happily as I heard Akatsuki said to sleep well. We both then fell back to asleep.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**The one girl fell off the shoulders of the other girl and was about to fall when Zero finally showed up and caught her. Zero put the girl down and then gave every girl a glare. "If this continues this event will be canceled." He threatened, making a lot of girls grumble. "Zero, be nice." I said, trying to calm him down. "You don't have to say some that won't even get you some friendship chocolate." Yuki added in. "I'm just doing my job. It's our job to make sure the Day Class doesn't find out the truth about the Night Class." He said, a little annoyed. "Yeah, that is right." I agreed with him. "Hay, come on, the Headmaster wants to see us." I then said then lead the others to the Headmaster's office.**

**"I want the three of you to be on guard more then normal tonight. There is a chance that someone in the Day Class will find out what the Night Class really is." The headmaster said as he then took a sip of his tea. "Yes, Headmaster." Both me and Yuki said with a small solute. "You should just cancel the event." Zero said in a bored, annoyed tone. "Oh, no, the girls would be crushed if I did that. They should at least have one day where they can admire and get close to my cute vampire students." He said, making Zero glare daggers at him. "'Don't flatter them in front of me.' Is what Zero is thinking." Yuki said, having looked at him. "Al… alright." The Headmaster said and I saw him I then saw do an anime sweat drop.**

**"Here, Headma…. Father. We have St. Xchocolate gifts for you." Yuki then said and held out hers to fathers, headmaster's. "Ah, how wonderful." He said and started to anime cry. "Here, one for you to, Zero. 'Good for one erran.'" Yuki said and gave Zero his. "It's always the same thing every year, Yuki." Zero said, kind of complaining. "So, Nadia, what do you have for Kiryu-Kun?" the Headmaster then asked. "Well, I gave him……" I started before Zero interrupted me. "Come on, we need to get back to what's left of class." Zero said, cutting me off. "Oh, let's go." Yuki said and then pulled us down the hallway to the classroom.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I was still really tired so I had fallen asleep as I waited for class to start and for Nadia to get here. "Pss, pss. Ashley, wake up." I heard a soft voice say, pulling me from the sleep I'd fallen in. "You're doing the same thing as Yuki and Zero." Another voice said. I just mumbled a little, still half asleep. "Just put a book in front of your face like I do." The first voice said again. "You're going to get into trouble." The voice said again and I finally opened my eyes. "Huh? Oh." I said with a yawn. "Oh, yeah. Yori, this is the new girl, Ashley. Ashley, this is Yori." Nadia greeted me to the girl that sat next to Yuki, who sat next to me, with Nadia on the other side of me. "Hi." I said to Yori, still tired. 'Stupid fan girls for waking me up.' I thought once again. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." Yori greeted back.**

**"So, Yuki, how do you feel about everyone being excited today?" I heard Yori ask. "It's annoying. No one even wants to wait for twilight." Yuki then said with a sigh "This day is kind of stupid." I then mumbled to myself and heard someone laugh. "Huh?" I said since I didn't find it funny. I then just rolled my eyes with a sigh. 'These girls are going over crazy.' I thought as I gave a small moan.**

**"So, Yuki, Ashley, do you have someone you want to give chocolate to?" Yori then asked the two of us. "No. I didn't even know it was Valentines Day until I was told this morning." I said, kind of bored. "Uh, and you, Yuki." Yori then asked and I looked at Yuki. "What, I'm not planning on it." She said and hesitated. "Yuki, we can both see the ribbon." I said with a small grin. "Umm, I bought this one. It isn't homemade like the others." She said and I looked at her. "How do you make homemade chocolate?" I asked, a little confused. "It's hard to explain. You buy some chocolate then turn it into a form you want." Yuki explained for me. "OK." I said, 'When will class be over.' I thought, whining in my mind.**

**"Pss, pss. Do you feel a glare from behind us?" Yori then whispered to us. "Hmm?" I said then turned to see Zero. "It's only Zero." I said, turning back, not bothered by his glare. "You're a member of the isplinary commitment and yet you're giving that to HIM?" I heard him ask, annoyed. 'Him?' I thought and the bell finally went. "Finally." I said, getting up. "Pss, he means Kaname." Nadia whispered to me as we then walked to the Moon Dorms. "Oh OK then." I said with a small smile.**

**We were then at the Moon Dorm, gates were set up everywhere with tones of girls behind each one. I just stood near a tree, not wanting to get near the girls when they were this hyper. The screams the got a lot louder as the gates started to open. I had covered my ears and then Nadia came up to me. "Here, you can use these ear plugs." She said and handed them over. "Thank you." I said and then put them in. "Ah, that's better. I can still hear, but it really does help with the screaming." I said with a smile then leaned against the tree again.**

**A few minutes had gone by and then I noticed that Aido had started to flirt with one of his fans. "Hay, baby. What's your blood type?" I heard him asked and I knew it wasn't a good thing. "Hay, Aido. I don't think that's allowed." I said, pulling his attention away from the girl and to me. "Huh? Ashley." He said then surprised me by rushing over and giving me a hug. I felt my face heat up as the girls glared at me. 'These girls are going to kill me.' I thought, taking a glance at the glaring girls.**

**"I have something for you." Aido said, letting go of me and he dug into his pocket, pulling out a small gift. "Uh, what is it?" I asked, a bit surprised and fighting off the blush. "It's a Chocolate Day gift. I hope you like it." He said and then I saw him blush. "Um, thanks. Oh, and where I come from, it's called, Valentines Day." I said and fought a blush. "Valentines Day? You mean like when you get to say that you love a person?" Aido asked, a slight blush on his face. "I guess. It's not much different then here, we just call it by a different name. Also, we don't do this kind of thing." I said, talking about the girls giving guys chocolate, with a blush finally coming on my face.**

**"Oh, Okay. Are you going to open that?" Aido asked, pointing to the gift. "I'll open it later." I said, my face still a light pink. "Aido, let's go!!!!!" I heard Kaname call out for the blond vampire boy in front of me. "I'll see you later." I said and Aido walked away, looking happy.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I was gathering up the chocolate from my fan girls when I decided to ask for the girl's blood type. "Hay, Baby, what's your blood type." I asked in my flirting voice, putting a hand through my hair. The girl looked caught in my charm but she never got to answer me. "Hay, Aido. I don't think that's aloud." A female's voice said and I looked over to the tree to see Ashley standing there. "Huh? Ashley." I said, really happy to see her right then.**

**I then rushed over to her, ignoring my fan girls and other vampires. I then gave Ashley a tight hug, to show how happy I was to see her. I could tell that I had surprised Ashley by how her face had heated up. Although, I didn't care and I continued to hug the human girl. I then pulled away from Ashley with a smile on my face.**

**"I have something for you." I said and the dug into my pocket to pull out the small gift I had got for Ashley. "Uh, what is it?" She asked, sounding a little surprised. "It's a Chocolate Day gift. I hope you like it." I said and then felt myself blush. "Um, thanks. Oh, and where I come from, it's called, Valentines Day." Ashley then said. "Valentines Day? You mean like when you get to say that you love a person?" I asked and blushed even more. "I guess. It's not much different then here, we just call it by a different name. Also, we don't do this kind of thing." Ashley said and then a blush came on her face.**

**Oh, Okay. Are you going to open that?" I then asked, pointing to the gift in Ashley's hand. "I'll open it later." Ashley said and I saw that her face was still red. "Aido, let's go!!!!!" I heard Kaname-Sama call out for me. "I'll see you later." I heard Ashley call out to me as I walked away, feeling really happy. 'Yay, I finally gave it to a girl.' I thought as then walked into the school.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26  
(REALLY short chapter)**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I was still blushing once Aido was out of sight. "Ashley, have you seen Zero?" Nadia asked, stepping up to me. "No, I haven't. Sorry." I said as I fought to get the blush off my face. "Where did he go?" She asked again and I didn't know if she was asking me or herself. "Don't ask me. I don't know." I answered anyways. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!!!" I then shouted at some girl that looked ready to attack me. "Thanks, I'm going to go look for Zero." Nadia then said. "OK." I said and then looked at the gift that was in my hand.**

**'I wonder what it is and I wondered if Aido noticed that I was wearing the bracelet he gave me.' I thought and then opened the gift. Once I opened it I saw a beautiful necklace with a glass rose in the middle of it. 'It's beautiful. I wonder why Aido is being so nice to me.' I thought and then headed back to my room**

Aido's P.O.V  
**"Akatsuki, do you think that a girl would like a necklace with a rose in it?" I asked my cousin, thinking of my gift to Ashley. "I guess it depends on the girl. Why?" he answered and then asked, whispering so the teacher wouldn't hear us talking to each other. "Just thinking." I said with a small sigh. I then felt Akatsuki staring at me.**

**"Why do you seem to like Ashley so much, Hanabusa?" He suddenly said, really surprising me. "Huh? I never said it was Ashley." I said thinking how he could have known it was her that I liked her. "No, but your attitude has changed ever since you met her. You've also been skipping class more then normal." He said, smirking at me.**

**"Do you think Kaname-Sama knows?" I asked, looking at the purblood, a little nervous. "I don't think so. So, how did this all start?" Akatsuki then asked me, a hand under his chin. "Well, she saved me from Zero." I said and remembered it. "Oh. Well, don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this." Akatsuki said and I smiled at him. "Thanks, Akatsuki." I said then went back to listening to the teacher.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I was walking back to the Moon Dorms when I saw Zero, huffing like he was in pain, off to the side. "Who's there?" Zero said harshly, having heard me. "It's only me, Zero. Are you OK?" I asked then walked up to him. "Leave?!" he just demanded, even more harsh. "Whoa, calm down. I might be able to help you. Just tell me what wrong." I said and got even closer to him. "It's fine. Just leave." He said again, still huffing.**

**I just stared at him, a foot, (As in human feet), away. *Whatever." I said then turned around and walked away. 'I wonder what's wrong with him?' I thought as I then saw Nadia.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Ashley, are you OK?" I asked as she walked my way. She looked kind of worried and a little annoyed. "Me? Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She said, sounding fine. "Because I heard someone screaming." I answered, thinking it might have been Ashley. "Screaming? I heard no screaming. Although Zero might need some help." She then said and my eyes went wide. "Zero! Where is he?" I asked, knowing what was wrong. "Somewhere over there." She said and pointed. "Thanks." I said and then ran off.**

**"Zero! Zero, where are you Zero?" I called then saw him on the ground. "Huff, huff, huff. Ahhh." I heard him saw and I knew his vampire side was acting up. "Zero!" I called then got closer to him. "Stay away from me." He said once he saw me. "Zero, please, for once in you life, let me help you." I said and I saw he was having more chest pains. "No, just get back." He said again and gripped his chest. "Zero, let me help you." I said again, worried over him. "No, I said to get back." He said again, still huffing in pain.**

**"Why is Yuki the only one that can help you?" I asked, a little hurt. "I just don't want to hurt anyone else." He said after a moment of silence. "You have already hurt me. So if you drink my blood, it wont hurt me that much." I said and saw that Zero was starting to lose to much control.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I was hiding in a tree and looked down at Nadia and Zero. 'So that's what's wrong with Zero.' I thought and then snuck away and went into the forest near the school.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Please Zero, let me help you." I said, starting to beg him. Zero then seemed to give up and he then grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down to his level. He then started to lick my neck before he then bit into it. "Zero, don't spill too much." I said as I felt some blood run down my neck.**

**After a short while of sucking my blood, Zero finally pulled away. "Are you alright?" I asked as I held my neck but I couldn't get up. "I'm fine." He said then helped be stand up and walked me to my room. "I'm happy." I said with a smile. Zero just looked at me, sad. "Why?" He asked in a said toned voice. "I was able to help one of the two last of my love ones." I said and Zero still looked sad. "I'm not happy at all." He said, still sad. "Well I'm still happy." I said and then looked at him.**

**"What's wrong? Zero?" I said, suddenly not feeling so happy then. "Why should I be happy that I'm turning into a blood sucking monster." He asked and I got really sad. "You're right. I'm sorry, Zero." I said, suddenly really sad and guilty for being happy. Zero sighed and we entered my room. "It's fine. Just get some sleep. I'm going to patrol the area." He said and then began to leave the room. "Zero?" I called, making him stop and look back at me. "Yes?" He asked. "Did you open the present I gave you? Did you read the letter?" I asked him. "Yes I did, know please try to get some sleep." He said and started to leave again but I stopped him. "Will you answer it tomorrow?" I asked and he sighed. "Yes. Now, I have to go." He said then left my room.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I sat against a tree in the wood as I played with the rose part of the necklace that I was now wearing. I was still a little confused to why Aido gave it to me, but I wasn't complaining.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I sat by the window in the classroom and looked out the window, watching Ashley as she played with the necklace I gave her. "Heh, I'm so happy." I said and then blushed slightly as I realized that I said it out loud. 'Opps, I said that out loud.' I thought and hoped that no one had heard me.**

**"Kaname-Sama, can I go for a walk?" I asked the purblood, wanting to go see Ashley. "Fine. Just don't go too far and don't cause any trouble." He said and I nodded my head into a small bow. "Yes Kaname-Sama." I said and he nodded. "Very well, you can go." He said and I quickly got out of my set. "Thank you, Kaname-Sama." I said and then ran out of the room.**

**I then left the school and went to look for Ashley. I then found her, still sitting against the tree. "Oh man, there she is." I said looking at her. I suddenly felt really nervous, feeling my heart beat hard in my chest. "Oh my god. What am I going to say to her? I'm not ready for this." I said. I know it really wasn't like me to get all nervous over a girl but Ashley seem to have that affect on me.**

**"Aido?" She called my name all of a sudden, making me yelp a little in surprise. "You know, you're talking out loud." She said and I blushed once again. "Oh, um hi. Sorry." I said and still blushed. "It's fine." She said, although I couldn't stop from continuing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on. I wasn't meaning to scare you or take your blood again." I said, not really sounding or feeling like myself. "Sorry." I said again I as I couldn't help but blush again.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I sighed as I saw Aido blush and apologized once again. "It's fine." I said a little upset. 'What's with him? Why doesn't he act the way he did when he first met? A playful flirt.' I thought as I then saw Aido sniff the air. "Mmm, do you smell that?" He asked and sniffed the air again. "Huh? Smell what?" I asked, sniffing the air but smelling nothing. "Blood. Are you bleeding?" He then asked, looking at me with a small smile. "No, and I can't smell blood. I'm a wizard, not a vampire, remember?" I said, reminding him. "Oh, I forgot." He said then did the "Mmm" moan. "It smells almost as sweet as yours." He said and I blush. He then sniffed the air again. "Just a little more purblood like." He said and then gave me a smile as I continued to blush.**

**"Hay, you're wearing the bracelet and necklace I got you." He said, sounding really happy. "Umm, yeah." I said and was still blushing. "They look good on you." He commented with a smile. "Umm, thanks." I said and then blushed some more. "On second thought you make them look good." He said and I felt my face go hot.**

**"I hear someone coming. I better get back to class." Aido said looking off to one side. "OK then. Bye." I said, trying to get the blush off my face. "Bye." Aido said then ran off back to class. I just watched him run the corner as someone came from the other side. "Was that Hanabusa that just ran off?" Zero asked as he walked out of the trees. "Uh, why?" I asked, not wanting Aido to get into trouble. "Umm, never mind. By the way, Nadia is in her room. I'm guessing she'd want to see you." He said, looking a lot better from when I saw him last. "OK." I said and then headed for the Headmaster's house and Nadia's room.**

**"Hi Nadia. Since Zero told me you were here I'm guessing that you wanted to see me." I said as I walked into her room in the Headmaster's house. "Yeah. I want to know if you can heal me." She said and I saw the bite marks on her neck. "Sure." I walked over her and put my hand on her neck. A light white light glow showed and Nadia's neck was healed in just 5 seconds.**

**"Thanks, I think I feel a little better now." Nadia said and gave me a smile. "You're welcome." I said then paused for a minute or two. "Nadia, I know what Zero is." I said and she looked both confused and a little scared. "Huh? How do you know?" She asked, eyeing me and I blushed a little. "I kind of saw.' I said and rubbed the back of my neck. "I know a way to help him." I then added. "Really, how?" Nadia asked, surprised. "A potion." I said simply. "Really? Where can I find it." She asked, sitting up fast. "Whoa, I got up too fast." She then mumbled. "No where. I'd have to make it." I said and I helped Nadia sit up and kept her from falling back. "Thanks. What do you need? Whatever you need I'll get it." She said, talking kinda of fast.**

**"I can't tell you since you'd have no idea what the things are. I can get the stuff myself." I said, know where I can find the things I needed. "Do you need money for it?" Nadia then asked. "No. besides you need wizard money for these things. I know how to get these things myself." I said and Nadia then smiled.**

**"Alright and thank you so much. You don't know how happy you're going to make Zero." Nadia said with a smile on her face. "You're welcome. Although there is a down side to this." I said and Nadia's smile dropped. "What?" She asked me, sounding a little worried. "The potion only lasts a month. Although there is some good news." I said and Nadia looked at me with the look that said 'tell me, tell me, tell me.' Something a little kid would do. "What? What is it?" She said then looked dizzy again. "I can make enough to last a year." I said and Nadia looked surprised. "Really?" Nadia then asked.**

**"Yes. I can go make them now if you want." I said and Nadia smile again. "Yes, please do." She said, sounding happy. "OK. You should yet some sleep well I'm gone." I said and stood up. "OK and thanks once again." Nadia said with a smile and laid back down in her bed. "Good. Good night." I said and started to leave the room. "Night." Nadia said back then I knew she was a sleep so I left her room.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

* * *

Zero's P.O.V  
**I was now the next day and the Headmaster called me to his office. "How are you feeling, Kiryu?" The Headmaster asked me when I got to his office since he wanted to see me. "I feel fine? Why do you ask, Headmaster?" I asked, a little confused to why he would ask. "I know what went on last night." He said and my eyes started to widen a little, but I stopped it. "Huh? What do you mean?" I asked thinking if he knew what I did to Nadia. "I know what you did to Nadia? Do you know if she is alright?" The Headmaster said and I cursed in my head but decide to play stupid and not know what he meant. "What? Yes I know she likes me, but that's all I know." I said, but the Headmaster didn't seem to buy it. "That's not what I asked. I mean I know you sucked her blood and now I'm asking if you know if she's OK." He said and I saw no way out of this one.**

**"I don't know. I left her in her room last night." I thought then remembered something. 'Man, I forgot to ask Ashley is Nadia was OK.' I thought, getting annoyed with the Headmaster. "OK, I'll go see her later then. I'm still glade that you feel better though." He said, suddenly acting happy like always did. "Ok, well I'm leaving now." I said, in a mad mood. "Very well," The Headmaster said, still happy and I left his office. 'Man that man drives me like a time bomb.' I thought and then someone bumped into me. "Ouch. Hay, watch it!" I then snapped and looked at the person I bumped into. I clamed down a bit one I saw who it was.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I was walking down the halls, not paying attention to where I was going, when I bumped into Zero. "Ouch. Hay watch it!" I heard him say a little harshly, but I just ignored him and rubbed my forehead. "Ouch. Oh, sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I then said and the harsh look on Zero's face went away. "Oh, it's you, Ashley. How are you?" He asked in an almost bored tone. "I'm…… content (at peace)." I said, not really knowing how I was feeling at the moment since I was a little tired.**

**"Oh, Zero, I have something for you?" I said remembering the potion. "Huh? What is it?" He asked and I reached into my pocket. "Here." I said and handed over the potion vile. "I have 11 more." I said and he took it from me. "What is it?" He asked, looking at it. "It's a potion to help slow your transformation." I said and he looked at me, shocked and surprised. "How do you know that?" He asked, sounding as surprised as he looked. "I saw you last night when I went for my walk in the woods. Oh and, it might have a bad taste to it. The potion works up to a month, but like I said, I have 11 more." I said and rubbed the back of my head.**

**"Umm thanks. Wait, you saw it to?" He asked with a sad look on his face. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'm not that kind of person." I said, watching his face soften a little. "How's Nadia?" He asked and turned his head to the other side. "She's fine. I healed her wounds. Oh, and about the potion. It's also so post to help with the blood lust." I said and Zero just stayed quiet for a little, like as if he was thinking of something to say. "Thanks, I'll drink it now." He said, opening the vile and drinking it.**

**I couldn't help but smile as Zero looked at the now empty vile and then at me. "Thank you. I have some work to go do." He said and I just nodded. "OK. I want to go get some more sleep." I said then started back for the Headmaster's house. I was tired from staying up all night making the potions.**

**"Ashley!" Zero called my name, stopping me. "Yeah?" I asked as I turned around to face him. "Can you tell Nadia………." He said and then trailed off. "Tell Nadia what?" I asked him. "Nothing. Forget about it." He said and then left the room. I just sighed, staring after him. I then also left the room to go get some more sleep**.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

* * *

Shiki's P.O.V  
**"Wow. It looks like Zero and Nadia-sama are close." I said to Rima as we walked to the car that was waiting for us. "Yeah, I wonder what's going on with those two." She said back with a sigh. "While come on, the sooner we get this over the sooner we can go to bed." She said, getting into the car. "Yeah, let's go." I said and got into the car after her. We then went into town to hunt a level-E.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**Once I woke up I went for a walking into town, after asking the Headmaster if it was OK. "Mmm, it feels nice to get away from school." I said as I walked through town until I was in a place where on one else was.**

Zero's P.O.V  
**I was walking in town, looking for the Level-E I was told to kill. "Damn. Where is that Level-E?" I asked myself out loud. I then walked down a street that looked to have no one in, continuing to look for the Level-E before it would kill someone.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"Hay there. It looks like you're going to be my lunch." A voice said and I turned to see an evil looking vampire standing there. 'Oh, crap.' I thought as the vampire then laughed. "Not if I can help it." I said my voice saying that I was not scared of him. "Oh, yes you are!!!!" He said with another evil laugh. "You "don't" want to under estimate me." I said as I got into a fighting pose. The vampire just laughed some more and then came at me.**

**When the vampire was about to hit me, I jumped back, ninja like and a gun went off. "Get out of the way, Ashley." Zero yelled at me, holding out his gun. I was feeling a little upset since I loved to fight and it was a good way to get rid of my anger. I decided to just ignored him and threw a wave of fire at the Level-E vampire. "That was my level E." Zero said, sounding really annoyed.**

**"Calm down." I said, looking at my fire. "For one thing, He's still alive. I can see him on the other side of the flames. The other thing, this is a good way to realse my anger and I'm not going let him get away with under estimating me." I said, a little annoyed myself. "Fine just don't get in my way." He said, a little harshly, although I didn't think he meant to be. I just gave a light growl. "Fine, but be ready. I'm going to take down my fire." I said and he held out his gun. "Ready." He said.**

**I then stared at the fire and it then disappeared. "OK, Let's go get that Level-E." Zero said, surprising me a little. "You said he was yours. But just incase he gets past you....." I said and I summoned my Dragon Blade sword. I noticed that Zero looked at my sword in awe. "OK, here we go." Zero said, aiming his gun.**

**The Level-E vampire then started to laugh again, looking at us. "Oh dear. They have send you to get me, have they?" he asked and then laughed again. 'Man this thing is annoying.' I thought and gave the vampire a glare to tell him I wasn't scared of him. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay back." I threatened him, holding out my sword. The vampire man only laughed some more. "I don't think so." He said then ran into the building that was next to us. It looked abandoned. "Oh, that's just great." I said, being sarcastic. I just heard Zero growl. I then ninja jumped into a high window of the building. "I'll look up here." I called down to Zero and I saw him go in from a side door.**

**I then started looking around for the gone insane, level-E vampire, my sword held out in front of me. I then rounded a corner and I saw the vampire standing there, giving a evil grin as he saw me. "Looks like you found me." He said with another evil laugh. "You are a very sick and twisted man." I said and I showed in my voice that I still wasn't scared. The vampire just laughed. "And you look really good to drink." He said and licked his lips. "You really need to be careful when you make me angry." I said, making another threat.**

**The vampire then jump up and then was over me, getting ready to attack me again. I just used a spell to teleport myself so I was then behind him. "Huh?" I heard him say in confusion the turned around to look at me. "I told you not to under estimate me." I told him with a smirk. "Whaaa…???" He said, still confused. "I'm not a normal human. I'm a wizard." I said and then the vampire looked mad. "You little…….." He said and it looked like he was getting ready to attack me again. "Don't even say it." I said as the blade of my sword then caught on fire.**

**Suddenly, a dark red whip passed me and went through the level-E's body, turning him to dust. "Whoa, what the?" I said then turned around and saw both Shiki and Rima, other vampire from the Night Class. I also say that the whip used to kill the Level-E was attached to one of Shiki's fingers, so I was using that the whip was made out of blood. The fire on my sword was then gone. "Hey can you finish with the job?" Rima asked in a bored tone voice. "You're not a vampire hunter, are you?" Shiki asked in the same bored tone as Rima. "No. I'm just a girl with anger problems." I said with a light blush. "Zero's down stairs though." I then added. "Oh." They both said, still in the bored tone.**

**I then teleported my sword away, back under my bed in the Headmaster's house. As I did, Zero came walking in. "Did you finish off the level-E?" he asked when he saw me standing there. "Me? No. Him, yes." I said, nodded my head towards Shiki. "Yeah now can I get out of the sun?" Shiki asked and I couldn't help but smile. There was a hint of annoyance on his bored face. "I'm going back to the school." I said and started to walk away. "You need a ride?" Rima asked me, but I shook my head. "No, I can walk. Thanks though." I said and continued to walk. "OK." I heard her say before I walked out of the room.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Umm, Headmaster?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen of the house. "Yes, dear?" he asked, looking up at me. "Can you make me something to eat?" I asked and sat down at the table. "Of course. What would you like?" he asked, standing up. "Anything, I'm just a little dizzy." I said, my head spinning a little. "Alright then. Just rest and I get you something." He told me and then left to get something. "OK, thank you Oto-San." I called after him and just waited for him to get back.**

**Headmaster/father then came back with a plate of pancakes. "Thank you." I said and started to eat. 'Where is everyone today?' I thought to myself as I ate. 'I wonder if he knows about Zero.' I then thought as saw the Headmaster looking at me. "So how do you feel, Nadia?" He asked me as I ate some more. "Better now. Why?" I asked and he had a really small frown on his face. "Well you have been asleep for a long time now and you did say you were feeling dizzy." He said and I gave a small laugh. "Oh, yeah. Wait, how long?" I then asked. "It's 3 in the afternoon.' He said and I was surprised that I slept that long. "Really? I'm sorry I didn't go to my classes. Gomen." I said again and the Headmaster just smiled at me. "That's OK. I'm just happy to hear that you are OK." He said and I smiled back with a small laugh. "Thanks." I then said.**

**"So, where is everyone?" I asked, continuing to eat the pancakes and the Headmaster gave me a childish smile. "Well, both Ashley and Zero went into town. With Yuki, I'm guessing she is at the Moon Dorms by now." He answered me. "Oh, Yeah." I said with a smile. "Oh, I just remembered, Zero has to tell me something. I'm going to go look for him. Oto-San, can I go?" I ask, ready to get up. "Go ahead. I'm thinking he'd be back by now." He said, giving me a smile. "Yeah, OK." I said, going to the gates and hoping that both Ashley and Zero were OK.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**As me and Zero walked into the school grounds, Nadia came up to us, looking really happy. "Hay Ashley, Zero." She said, happy like a dog would if he hadn't seen its owner in a very long time. "Hi, Nadia." I said with a wave. "Hay, are you OK?" She then asked us. "Well, I'm fine." I said, not telling her the truth just incase one of the Day Class girls over heard me. "That's good." She then said with a smile.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I was glade to hear that Ashley was OK as I then turned to look at Zero. "Umm, Zero?" I asked, a little nervous. "Yes, Nadia?" He then asked me back. "Can we talk?" I asked, blushing and Zero sighed. "Fine, but not here." He then said. "OK, but where then?" I then asked him. "Somewhere in privet." He answered and I thought for a second. "OK, let's go to the training room, the one that we use. OK?" I asked and Zero nodded. We then walked to the training room in silence.**

**"OK, so what did you want to tell me?" Zero asked once we were alone in the training room. "Did you read the letter I gave you?" I asked him. "I already told you I did." He told me. "Well, what is your answer then?" I asked, a little nervous. "I'm not too sure yet." He said, surprising and shocking me. "Wha.. what do you mean?" I asked, trying not to start crying since I felt upset. "I do like you, but I'm too scared to become more then just your friend right now. Just give me some time, and stop with that sad look." He said and wrapped me in a hug. "Oh, and with Yuki, she was just there for me after my family died." He said and I felt really sad. "I was there for you too. OK, I'll stop with the sad look for you Thanks." I said. "OK, let's go help Yuki before those girls kill her." He said and I saw that he was feeling guilty for saying what he did.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I was helping Yuki out with keeping the fan girls back while Nadia went to talk to Zero. "Back off. You don't want to mess with me." I threatened some of the girls that tried to get past me. "Stay back." Yuki said alone with me then sighed. "Thank you Ashley, for the help." Yuki said with a smile to me."No problem. It's not fair for just one person to deal with all of these girls. Plus their screaming is starting to give me a headache." I said as I then rubbed my forehead as I proved my point. "Hay, by the way, where are Zero and Nadia?" Yuki then asked me as the gates opened. "Oh, the gates." She said as the girls then got wilder. "They went to talk." I said as the screaming started to hurt my ears and head even more.**

**"Hay, go take a break, Ashley-Chan." Nadia said as she and Zero finally got back. "GET BACK!!" Zero yelled, scaring some of the girls. I just started to walk away, going back to my room in the Headmaster's house.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I was keeping the girls back when someone pushed past me. I didn't fall but it still kind of hurt. "Ouch." I said then looked up to see who pushed me. It was Aido-Sama. "Sorry, Nadia. I'm going to go meet Ashley." He said then ran off after Ashley-Chan.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"Ashley!!!" I walked away as I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw Aido. "Yeah. Oh, hi Aido." I said and he started to huff from all of the running he did. "Hi, pretty girl. How about we go out for some more ice cream again?" Aido asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Please don't call me that. Also, I don't want any ice-cream. I'm more in the mood to see a movie instead. Oh, and can you please let go of me?" I said, blushing as a lot of girls glared at me. "Umm, let me see. No I wouldn't let go of you and yeah, a movie seems fine with me." He said with a grinned smile. "Well, you can't come unless you let go of me." I said, still blushing as I tried to pull myself away from him. "Well, I can just take you right now." Aido just said with a laugh. 'God, help me.' I thought as I saw that the girls were still glaring, harder this time. "I need to ask the Headmaster first. I don't want to get into trouble again." I said and finally pulled away from him, but I was still blushing. "OK, OK." Aido said, holding out his hands as he smiled.**

**"Headmaster, I want to go into town to watch a movie." I said once I was in his office and away from the glaring girls. "Umm, with who?" he asked me with a smile on his face. "Why do you ask?" I asked and tried to hide a blush. The Headmaster then ran up to me and took a close look at my face. "Why are you blushing, Ashley-Chan?" He asked me, so I know I failed at hiding the blush. "So it's a date. With Hanabusa? Oh boy, my little girl having her first date." He said, dancing around happily and I got creeped out. "WHAT?! I never said anything about it being a date, and since when am I your "little girl"?" I asked, a little mad and blushing a little.**

**"Oh, don't be so shy. Now, where is he going to take you?" He asked me, sounding a little too happy for my liking. I then gave an annoyed sigh. "It's not a date. I want to go see a movie and Aido just wants to come with me." I said, getting really annoyed. "So it's not a date, but a date." The Headmaster said with a grin. I just put my face in my hands and groaned. "Can I go or can't I?" I asked, wanting to get away from this man. "Yes, yes you can go. Oh and thanks for helping Kiryu." He said and I was ready to just run out of that place. "Thank you and you're welcome." I said and ran out of the office.**

**"Aido?! How long have you been standing there?" I asked as I saw him standing outside the door when I walked out of the office. "Well, since you entered." He said and then chuckled a little. I just moaned in agony. Aido then grabbed my hand. "Let's go." He said with a blush coming onto his face. "Fine, but just don't pull me this time." I then said and we started to leave. "Umm, sorry." He said and we continued to walk, now leaving the school grounds.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

* * *

**After a short while we were walking in town, looking for the theater. "The Headmaster is really creepy." I said randomly since I was bored. "Yeah, he is." Aido agreed with me and laughed a little. We then got to the theaters. "Now, what movie do you want to see?" He asked me, looking at the list of movies that was playing. "A horror." I said, looking over the horror movies. "Like what?" Aido asked and I looked the horror movies that was playing.**

**I then smiled as I found the one I wanted to see. "Nightmare On Elm Street 3." I said with a smile. I've seen that movie before but I liked it and wanted to see it again. "Wow, sounds scary." Aido said and he bought our tickets. "Well, it's not that scary, at least not to me. I like it." I said as I was smiling. "Just to warn you, this is one of those gory, blood and guts, movies." I said and Aido smile. "Just the way I like it." He said in the smile. "Good. It's a really good movie. A guy kills people in there dreams, and If they die in the dream, the die for real. Other knows this movie as Freddy Cugger." I said, giving him a quick description about the movie. "Cool?" Aido said and we took our sets and we began to watch the movie.**

**"That's Nancy. She was in the first movie." I whispered to Aido as we started to watch the movie. "Oh, OK." He said and we watched more of the movie. A girl then got her head smashed into a TV and lots of people in the theater screamed. I just looked at Aido, kind of surprised that all this blood and guts weren't affecting him, or at least it didn't look like it did. Aido then laughed. "That is funny." He said, but I couldn't tell if he meant the screaming people or the scene we just watched. I just gave a chuckle. "This is the kind of movie that gives you nightmares. I bet these people will do anything to stay awake for at least a week." I said and Aido looked at me. "Really?" He asked me and I smiled with a nod at him.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Oto-San." I said as I walked into father's/Headmaster's office. "Yes, Nadia, dear?" He asked, looking up at me with a smile. "Umm, can I ask for something?" I asked, a little nervous. "Yes, what would you like?" he asked back, still sounding very happy. "I want to go into the Night Class." I said, just spiting it out. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked me, still sounding quite happy. "I don't want to be in the same class as Zero. I want to be in the Night Class." I said, feeling a little sad. "Oh dear, did something happen?" He asked me, finally not sounding as happy anymore. "Umm, I just told Zero how I felt and he said he needed time and I want to give it to him." I said, feeling really sad. "Oh, well he does care for you. He just doesn't like getting to close people, not even Yuki. Besides, the Night Class is just for vampires. Also, at least you have Ashley with you." He said with a smile. "Umm, well that is true. OK, I'll stay, but just because you say so. Bye." I said then headed for the door. "Bye, Nadia dear." He said, sounding happy again.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"Hay, why do you like horror movies anyways?" Aido asked me as we continued to watch it. "I just do. I'm not like most other girls. I can handle scary things." I said as the movie was almost over. Some guy then got slashed. "Ekkk." A lot of people in the theater screamed, making me chuckle. "I'm getting hungry." I heard Aido say and I turned and looked at him, not knowing what to say to him just then. Aido saw me giving him a look and he smiled at me. "It's not for blood, so you're safe." He said and I just shrugged an OK. The movie was then over, leaving it open for a 4th movie, which there already was.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34  
**

* * *

**"Do you want something to eat?" Aido asked me as we stood up to leave. "I guess. Man, sitting like that always makes me feel a little dizzy afterwards." I said and I held my head for a few seconds. "Need help?" Aido said but I shook my head. "No, the dizziness is gone now." I said and gave a small smile. "Ok, now let's go get something to eat." Aido said and we then walked back to the school.**

**"How about some ice-cream and a sandwich?" Aido asked once we were back at the school. "Whatever, it's fine with me." I said with a small smile. 'He kind of reminds me of Corey.' I thought as I listened to the vampire hum as he made the sandwiches. "You kind of remind me of Corey" I said, still listening to him hum. "Who's Corey?" Aido asked, stopping his humming. "He was my first and best friend." I said, getting a little bit sad but I didn't let it show. "Really? Was he your boyfriend?" Aido then asked and I felt my eyes bug out in surprise.**

**"WHAT?! NO! We had to much in common for that. I never had a boyfriend before." I said, feeling really uncomfortable by Aido's question. "That's good to hear." He then said, sounding relieved. "Why?" I asked, wanting to know why Aido sounded so happy to hear that I never had a boyfriend. "Oh, that's for me to know and for you to never find out." He said then gave me a small grin. 'Whatever.' I thought, rolling my eyes and started to hum, Silent Night.**

**"Well, here you go." Aido said, giving me a sandwich. I stopped humming and gave Aido a fake smile. "Thanks." I said and Aido smiled at me. I just looked away and started to eat as some bad, sad memories came back to me. "Umm, are you OK?" Aido asked and I looked to see that he had a slight frown on his face. "Yeah, it just some memories." I said as I then tried not to cry.**

**I then saw him give me a questioning look, which looked kind of worried. "Here." He said and handed me a tissue. "Huh?" I said and touched my face to feel my cheeks wet. "Oh, thanks." I said and rubbed my eyes and face dry. "Are you sure you are OK?" Aido asked, sounding concerned. "Like I said, it's just some memories." I said, feeling really sad. "Umm, OK." Aido said and I started to hum Silent Night again to help myself feel better.**

**"Hay, if you're not feeling OK, let's just take you back to your room, OK?" he said and I got a little nervous. "Um about that, since you bit me I was moved into the Headmaster's house. Also I can't let my past control me. I already did something stupid because of it." I said, thinking over what I did. "Like what?" Aido then asked me, still looking worried for me. "When I got mad and depressed one day I took an age slowing potion." I said and Aido looked confused. "Huh?" he asked, sounding as confused as his look.**

**"It's a potion that slowly ones aging." I explained for him. "So, how old are you?" He asked me. "I'm still 16. I took the potion only a few mouths ago." I said and he looked surprised. "Really? So now you're going to be like a vampire, right?" Aido asked me and I shrugged. "Well, just with the aging thing." I said then gave him a weak smile and I saw that he was looking at me with a worried look, and I just sighed.**

**"Well, it's getting late and I have to go with Kaname to the senate tomorrow." Aido said and I nodded. "Alright." I said, standing up. 'The damned Headmaster will probably be bugging me about my "date" when I get back." I then thought. "Want me to take you back?" he asked and I smiled. "Sure, if you can handle that we might bump into Zero." I said and smiled at her. "Yeah, well, I'm more afraid of purbloods then him." He said and then he walked me out of the building. "OK, but if anyone asks, this wasn't a date." I then said and I saw Aido frown. "Oh." He said, looking a little sad. 'Does he really like me?" I then thought, asking myself.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I had offered to walk Ashley back 'home' and she smiled at me. "Sure, if you can handle knowing that we might bump into Zero." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her. "Yeah, well, I'm more afraid of purbloods then him." I said and then I walked Ashley out of the building. "OK, but if anyone asks, this wasn't a date." She then said and I frowned. "Oh." I said and felt sad.**

**Ashley would never know how much I really liked her, and it was great to spend some time alone with her. "Your fan girls would KILL me if they found out." She then added with a blush. "Yeah, well you just need to be careful." I said and then I blushed again myself. "I guess." She said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.**

**"Thanks for hanging out with me tonight, Aido." Ashley said once we were outside the Headmaster's house. "No problem." I said, giving her a smile. She then, without warning, leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. I then saw her face turn red before she then ran into the house. 'DID ASHLEY JUST KISS ME?!" I thought and then happily ran back to my dorm.**

**"What are you so happy about?" Akatsuki asked me once I walked into the dorm room. "Nothing." I said in a singsong tone since I was still very happy about Ashley's kiss. "Whatever. So, how was your date?" He asked me, smirking. "Huh, how do you know?" I asked, surprised. "I heard you talking to Ashley about a movie while we were walking to school." He said with a smirked smile. "Oh." I said. 'Rats!' I then thought. "It was nice." I said with a smile. 'It was more then nice.' I thought, my smile growing a little.**

**Akatsuki just chuckled. "Just nice?" He asked me with a grin. I just looked at him. "Well, it was way better then staying here." I said and then got in my bed.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I had ran to my room after kissing Aido and I was now hiding my head under a pillow in embarrassment. "Ashley, are you OK?" I heard Nadia ask, and I heard her come into my room. "Huh? I guess." I said, not removing the pillow still I was still embarrassed from kissing Aido. "So, how was your date with Hanabusa?" Nadia then asked and I felt her sit on my bed. "WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU?!?!" I asked, still hiding my head. "The Headmaster and Kain." She said and I heard her start laughing. "So, how was it?" I heard her ask again. "I don't know since I never thought of it as a date." I said with a moan and I heard her laugh again. "Well get ready, because the Day Class girls are going to kill you tomorrow." She then said and I could nearly see the grin on her face. "I figured as much." I said, still talking with the pillow over my head.**

**"Why are you talking threw a pillow?" I then heard Nadia ask. "Because I… umm… never mind." I said, thinking it was too embarrassing to tell her the truth. Nadia suddenly ripped the pillow away from me and laughed. "You're blushing." She said as she laughed. "Give me my pillow back!" I said, sitting up and trying to take it from her. "Nope, you have to catch me first." She said and then she ran out of my room, laughing. "Get back here." I yelled, running after her.**

**She was laughing as I was chasing her all the way through the house. She then ran into the living room. I ran faster then did a ninja jump flip and landed in front of her. "Now, give it back." I said, reaching for my pillow. "Nope." She said and turned around to run off again. "Nadia, this isn't funny." I said and went to grabbed her. Although I couldn't get her so I used a spell to get my pillow back, not knowing why I didn't do that in the first place. "Hah!" I said then ran back to my room.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I was laughing, watching Ashley go back to her room. 'Man that was fun.' I thought and the Headmaster walked into the room. "What was all of that about?" He asked and I was still laughing. "Sorry Headmaster, we were just having some fun." I said, still laughing a little. "Who's we?" The Headmaster then asked me. "Ashley and me." I answered and laughed a little more. "Oh, Ashley's back?" he then asked, sounding really happy. "Yep." I said with a nod and finally stopped laughing. "Oh, goody. I wonder how everything went with her and Aido-San." He said, still really happy. "Looks like really good." I said with a smile. "Well, I'm happy. I'm going to go ask her about it." The Headmaster said then ran off like a little kid to Ashley's room. "Hay, wait up for me." I said then ran off after him.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"Ashley-Chan." I had my head back under my pillow when I heard the Headmaster call my name. I then heard my door open and a second later someone was jumping on my bed. "So how was your date with Aido-Kun?" The headmaster asked and I took the pillow off my face and sat up fast. "AHHH. Get off me!!!!" I said since he scared me a bit. "Also I already told you, it wasn't a date." I said, feeling a little guilty for saying those words.**

**Aido was so very nice to me, and I really, really like him. The movie thing did feel like a date but I just felt scared to really think of it as a date since I didn't know what Aido thought of me and I didn't want to mess things up. Until I knew for sure, I was happy with him only being my friend.**

**"Yeah, yeah. So how was it?" He asked me again, completely ignoring me. I just growled. 'He'll never leave me alone, will he?' I thought with an annoyed sigh. "It was fine. Now, I said to get off of me," I said, annoyed. "Fine? Just fine?" He asked me with a small grin. "Yes. Since I never thought of it as date, it was just fine. Now stop bugging me." I said, still annoyed and wondered if anyone was bugging Aido like this.**

**"OK, OK." He asked and Nadia pulled him off me. "I'll take the Headmaster out of the room, OK?" Nadia asked and I nodded. "Thank you." I said then laid back down and put my pillow over my face again and groaned. "I can't believe I kissed him." I said and then hoped no one heard me. "Come on Headmaster, we need to let Ashley rest." I heard Nadia say so I guess no one did hear me.**

**I then rolled on my side, moving the pillow so I was now laying my head on it. "OK, Ashley the Headmaster just left. I'm going to, OK? Sleep well." I heard Nadia saw on the other side of me. "OK, good night." I said, glade that she didn't hear what I said about Aido, or at least I think she didn't. "Night." She said and I heard her leave, closing my door after her. I then sighed, thinking what had gone on through out the day then fell asleep.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

* * *

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I had left the Headmaster's house to patrol the school area to make sure no Day Class girls were outside. I then looked up to see that Hanabusa Aido was walking through the woods, looking really happy. "Oh, Hanabusa-Sama." I said, walking up to him and stopping him from walking. "Yes, Nadia-Sama?" he asked, still smiling brightly. "So, how was your date with Ashley?" I asked hoping that he would give more detail about then Ashley did. "So, you know about it to?" He asked with a pouted frown. "Yeah, the Headmaster told me about it." I said with a small laugh. "Well, it went fine." He said and then he was smiling again about something.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I was taking a walk, still happy about Ashley's kiss, when Nadia-Sama had stop me from taking my walk so that he could talk to me. She asked me how the date went and I frowned a little, wondering how many more people knew about it. I then smiled again, telling her it was just fine. 'If I didn't tell Akatsuki then I'm not telling Nadia-Sama.' I then thought to myself as I smiled.**

**"Well, thanks so much for taking care of her, Hanabusa-Sama. Also, thank you for letting her have fun." Nadia-Sama said, giving me a smile and making me blush a little. She had no idea how much I liked Ashley-Chan. "It's no problem." I said, my cheeks still a little bit warm. 'Besides she's pretty much the one that took me out, not the other way around.' I then though, getting rid of the blush.**

**"Well, you better get back to class, OK? I don't want you to get into trouble with Zero, OK?" Nadia then said to me. "Class is over. Although I do need to get back since I'm going to the senate tomorrow with Kaname." I said back to her. "Why, is there something wrong?" Nadia-Sama asked, sounding a little worried but I just shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Well, I have to go. See you later, Nadia-Sama." I said, but she stopped me before I got to leave. "If there is something wrong, come and inform me first, OK." She said and I nodded. "OK. Good night, Nadia-Sama." I said and walked away with Nadia calling a good night after me.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Corey, why did you abandon me?" I was walking back to my room in the Headmaster's house when I heard Ashley in her room. "Corey, you promised me." I heard her say again. "Huh?" I said, kind of confused. "Why, why are you doing this to me?" She said again and I opened her door. "Ashley?" I said and I saw her in her bed, sleeping and crying in her sleep. "Ashley? Are you OK?" I asked and she started to sob, still asleep. "Ashley?!" I asked then ran to her. "Ashley, wake up?!" I said and I shook her a little.**

**Ashley then groaned and then opened her eyes. "Huh? What's going on?" she asked in a sleepy voice. "You were crying." I answered and then I let go of her. "…….Oh." She said after a while and rubbed her eyes clean of the tears.**

**"Who is Corey?" I then asked, remembering she said that name two or three times. Ashley then sighed. "He was my best friend for about 4 years, but then he moved to Spain." She answered me, sounding sad. "Wow. Everything happened for years ago?" I then asked, surprised. "No, he moved to Spain only a few months ago." She corrected me, still sounding upset. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." I said, feeling sorry for her.**

**"Also, that wasn't the worst of it." She said and I gave her a questioning look, waiting for her to continue. "He promised to at least call me and tell me where in Spain we lives, but he lied. It's been about 3 or 4, months and he never said a thing." Ashley said and I could tell she was getting mad. "Hay, calm down. If you want, I'll go get the Headmaster if you want." I offered. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm not mad at you and no. I don't want him budding in." She said and I nodded. "OK. Well, if try need me, you can come to my room. I'm going to take a shower now, OK." I said and she nodded, saying nothing. "See you later." I said and she nodded again before I left her room.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**

* * *

I walked to the bathroom after leaving Ashley's room. 'Man I hate sharing a bathroom with the others.' I thought as Yuki and Zero came walking in, in opposite ways, I guess also heading to the bathroom. "Hay, wait are you guys doing here?" I asked when we all got to the bathroom. "I, uh, have to use the bathroom." Yuki said and blushed, looking at Zero. "I was going for a shower." Zero said, eyeing the door. "Me too." I said, also eyeing the bathroom door.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I was walking through the hallway, my hair dripping wet from the shower just took. I had used a spell on my closet to turn it into a bathroom so I wouldn't have to share with the others. I was just walking around, trying to get Corey off of my mind before I decided to go back to bed.**

**"Ashley- Chan, why are you wet?" Yuki asked me as I walked up to her, Zero and Nadia, who looked like they were fighting over the bathroom. "I think I have to take the bath first." I heard Nadia say to Zero before she turned and noticed me. "Huh? Ashley, why are you wet?" She then asked, making Zero also look at me. "I took a shower." I answered, making the others look a bit surprised. "Where?" Nadia asked me, sounding kind of surprised. "In my room." I answered simply. "You have a bathroom in your room?" I was asked and I looked at Yuki nervously since I didn't know if she knew I was a wizard or not.**

**Before I could answer, Zero made a run for the bathroom. "Oh no you don't." Nadia said and then she fought him for it. "I'm using it first." Both Nadia and Zero said at the same time. "Nadia, just use mine." I said just to get her and Zero to stop fighting. "Really? Thanks." She said and then stuck her tongue out at Zero as he went into the bathroom. "What about me?" Yuki then asked. "You can use the room in the guest room." Nadia told her and she nodded and walked off.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Ahh, that feels better. Thank you, Ashley." I said and walked out of Ashley's bathroom, seeing her sitting on her bed. "You're welcome. Hay, does Yuki know that I'm a wizard?" I then asked as I saw her start to play with her necklace. "I don't think so." She said and then I smiled. "Oh, OK then." She said and continued to play with the necklace Aido gave her.**

**"So why did you come here anyways?" I then asked her, wanting to know why she came to this school in the first place. "Well, it's kind of a 50/50 thing." She said and I gave her a questioning look. "Like what?" I then asked, wondering what she meant. "You can't tell anyone if I tell you." She said in a serous way. "I'm part in hiding, and the other half is I'm on some kind of mission." She said, still playing with her necklace. "Oh, Ok then." I said and then something hit me.**

**"Hey what date it is tomorrow?" I asked, suddenly remembering something. "I'm not sure. Why?" Ashley asked and I shook my head. "No, I mean the number of the day." I said and she just shrugged. "I'm not sure. Why?" She repeated. "Ummm, do you have a calendar?" I then asked, wanting to know the date badly. Ashley looked like she was thinking for a minute before she went digging into a bag she had.**

**"Here. I got this when I got to Japan but before I came to school so it's Japanese instead of English, easier for you to read."She said, handing me the calendar. "Thanks." I said then looked at the calendar for the date. "Huh??????" I then said as I saw it. "What?" I heard Ashley ask but I didn't answer her. "Man, I got to remind Zero and the Headmaster." I said instead. "What, what's going on?" I heard her ask and I turned to her this time. "It's…. it'ssssss. Well, it's the day that all of the vampire hunters know who I am and who my fiancé is." I said and felt a little nervous and sad.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"Really? Wow." I said once Nadia told me what was wrong. "You don't like too happy about it though." I said as I saw her face. "I'm running away." She said and then ran from my room to hers. "Wait, NO!" I said and ran after her. "I can do something about this." I said, trying to stop her. "No, I won't go! I don't want to make Zero do something he doesn't want to do." She said and continued to pack. "I mean I can do a spell." I said, getting her to look up at me. "A spell?" She then asked me. "Yes. I am a wizard after all. Although this spell will take a lot of my energy." I said and she stopped packing.**

**"What is it for?" She asked, sounding kind of interested. "Memory lose. Permanent." I then said. "I just need to see the pictures of the people that you want to lose memories." I explained to her. "Memories? Like how?" She asked me, sounding a little confused. "I just cast a spell on the people I want to take memories from." I said simply.**

**"Hay can you do that to me and Zero?" Nadia then asked me and I felt my heart hurt. "No, I can't." I said, refusing to do something like that to a friend. "Why?" She asked, sounding confused and a little hurt since I wouldn't do it. "This spell gets rid of EVERY memory and I can't do that to you." I said, feeling a little sad. "Every memory? Can you please explain it to me better?" she then asked me and I sighed. "Well, they won't remember who they are, let alone you and Zero. I can at least let them remember that they are hunters." I said, explaining it the best I could.**

**"Umm, no thanks." She said and turned back to her bag. "What do you mean?" I then asked her. "I have to see to the problem myself." She said and started to pack again. "I'm not letting you run away again!!" I said, kind of harshly.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I was very surprised to hear the harsh tone in her voice and I felt my eyes go wide. "OK, I'll go and I won't run away" I said, and then I saw Ashley's gaze then get soft. "You don't have to go through with this. I can at least do something to make them forget who you and Zero ever are." She said but I shook my head. "No it not going to work I know it. Can you do me a favor?" I then asked. "What?" She asked, looking a little annoyed and upset. "Can you remind Zero about tomorrow? Besides, Headmaster and Yuki are coming with us. Hey I know, you can come with me!" I said but Ashley stayed quiet.**

**"Huh? What? You can't go tell Zero or you don't want to come?" I asked, trying to fine out what was wrong with her. "I don't want my friend to be focused into something. You should have the choice to live your life the way you want it." She said in a quiet, sad tone. "Well being royalty doesn't give you that kind of stuff until after you're married." I said, just as sadly as her, if not more. "You're only human, for Pete Sakes." Ashley then said, almost yelling a little.**

**There was then a short pause. "Please, let me help you." She said, her eyes soft and begging. "Just go with me, OK, and don't leave me alone. Please?!!!" I asked, begging a little. "Fine, only if I can do something to make other forget you're royalty so you can live your own life." She said and we walked to Zero's room together. "Let's see what the consul does first, alright?" I then said. "Huh?" She said, sounding confused. "My grandfather." I said and she looked surprised.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"Oh. If you have a grand father, why are you living here?" I asked Nadia, both surprised and confused since Nadia told me her family was killed. "Because.... I can't tell you." She said, sounding a little sad as we went to Zero's room. "Is he mean to you or something?" I asked, and she nodded. "Well, yeah." She said and we got to Zero's room.**

**Nadia then knocked on Zero's door once she and me got there. A few seconds later, Zero then opened the door. "Yeah, what is it?" Zero asked her, his hair still kind of wet from his shower. "Do you remember what tomorrow is?" Nadia asked Zero, looking down. "What day? What do you…….. Oh no." He said as I guessing he remembered and I saw Nadia give him a questioning look. "No hard feeling, but I don't like being forced into anything." Zero said and saw Nadia's face shirk. "I know." She said, in a sad voice and she looked ready to cry. "I'm sorry about it. You don't have to go." Nadia sad in a sad tone and I decided to speak up.**

**"I know of a way to help you two. But I'll need some your blood." I said, getting the two of them to look at me. "Huh? Why?" Nadia asked, sounding confused. "For a "Forget me" potion." I answered and they just looked confused. "Huh? Who does it work?" Nadia then asked as Zero said nothing."Simple. I make a potion, with your blood in it, and anyone who drinks it will forget everything about you." I explained for them. "What do you think, Zero?" Nadia asked, looking at him. "Will it work?" He asked me. "Will it, Ashley?" Nadia added in. "Yes. I'm a potion master, so yes, it will work." I said, hoping they would let me do it since I didn't want the two of them to suffer.**

**"I can't to it because of a promise but if you want to Zero you can." Nadia said, making me a little sad. "Wait, can what?" I asked kind of confused. "I can't do what you want to do for me. Sorry Ashley. Although if zero wants I won't mind." Nadia then said and I just looked away and then walked away, feeling upset. "Ashley!" I heard Nadia call after me but I ignored her and continued on my way.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**Ashley looked sad as I told her I didn't want her to help me. "Ashley!" I then called as she just walked away form me and Zero. "We'd get to live our life the way we want. Also, Ashley was just trying to help us. She doesn't seem to have many friends." Zero said to me once Ashley was gone. "I know but if I live the life I want my sister will have to suffer. You know I promised not to let that happen. That's way I made everyone think they're died." I said, with a sigh. "I'm not going to make you understand or force you to marry me. So you do as you wish Zero. You know I love you, but I can't make you do what I want." I then continued.**

**Zero didn't say anything so I just sighed. "I guess you never did love me." I said and tried to smile. "OK, I'll go alone and tell them that you deny being my fiancé." I said, still sad. "Nadia……..I'm sorry." Zero then said softly and I just started to cry. "It OK. It's better then being cut to death by your own grandfather. Opps." I said, covering my mouth with my hand as I realized what I had just said. "I'm going now Zero.... Just tell headmaster." I said as turned around to see Ashley standing there. "What? Ashley? You were there the whole time?" I asked, surprised to see her there.**

**"Yes. So where is your family?" she then asked me, looking a bit upset. "There safe from the council and they can live their own lives." I said, feeling a little sad. "You have no idea of my power. I can get the ministry to keep you family safe." She said, kind of surprising me. "Really, you can?" I asked, starting to feel a little happy. "Yes. The ministry of magic is full of wizard, and other………. "things". If someone tries to mess with your family, the wizards there will give him/her extreme punishment." She said and smiled lightly. "That would be great. Thank you, but….." I said and trailed, not sure if I should tell her. "But, what?" Ashley asked me.**

**"Will they mind working with vampires?" I asked her and she looked a little confused. "Vampires?" She asked me so I explained. "I asked Kaname if he could protect my family too, so…. Opps." I said, looking at Zero. "What did Kaname do?" She asked and I still looked at Zero. "He sent some of his vampires to guard him. Please don't be mad, Zero." I said to the annoyed looked boy. "OH, no. The ministry of magic isn't just for wizards. They are some vampire that work there as well." She said and then I smiled.**

**"Really? I feel better. Oh and your coming with me tomorrow right? Zero isn't coming so I want someone to be with me. Right Zero?" I asked, looking at him. "Sure, I'll come." Ashley said and I smiled. "Thanks. Oh, Ashley, can you leave me with Zero for a few minutes?" I asked and she nodded before walking away. "Thanks." I called after her then turned to Zero.**

**"Zero, since tomorrow is going to be the last time we see each other I just want to give you this." I said but Zero stopped me before I could give him what I wanted to give him. "Why will this be the last time we see each other?" He asked, sounding a little confused. "You'll fine out tomorrow. Here." I said then leaned in and then I kissed him. I saw Zero's widen and I pulled away. "I'm sorry, you didn't like it. I'll be leaving now." I said, feeling embarrassed and a little sad. "It's OK. I didn't pull away did I? What are you going to do? You might hurt Ashley." Zero said, sounding a little surprised over the kiss.**

**"I don't know. I guess that I have to keep my promise. Since you don't love me, my grandfather will marry me to another hunter he wants." I said, still feeling a little sad. "Not if you let Ashley do that potion thing." Zero said but I shook my head. "Zero, my grandfather is a wizard, you know that." I said, feeling really hopeless. "Tell Ashley. She might be able to help." Zero said up I shook my head again. "Zero... I don't want anyone else in my problems, OK? Let's just leave it like that, OK? Anyway tomorrow night you're not going to remember me anyway." I said, starting to feel really sad. "And why not?" Zero then asked, sounding a little confused. "So you can live your life. All my memories of you are going to be erased and the same with you with me." I said, still sad. "What about you?" Zero then asked.**

**"I will all way remember you, because," I paused to look to the left. "you are my first love and no one can forget their first love." I said and Zero looked surprised. "Don't do this to yourself." Zero said and I thought he kind of sounded worried for me. "Why? I don't matter." I said, looking down. "I never said that." Zero said then surprised me with a hug. "Zero? What are you……." I said then stopped, confused to why he was doing this. "You are one of the few that does matter to me." He said and continued to hug me.**

**"Zero." I said amd then pushed him off me. "Then why were you always so mean to me and was never there for me?" I asked, kind of mad and started to cry. "I didn't want to get too close because I didn't want to lose you." He said, sounding kind of sad himself. "Well now you have. Bye Zero. I hope you have a nice life." I said then walked to my room, where Ashley was sitting on my bed. "Nadia. What's your grand fathers name?!" she said, in a some what demanding voice. "Garfet yamamoto why do you ask?"**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I growled angrily when Nadia told me the name for her grandfather. "Did you know he's a wanted criminal wizard?" I asked as I felt really angry. "Yes, I know, but he is also the vampire hunter king, so…" She said and I got even more mad. "So, he's still wanted by the ministry." I said, trying to keep my anger under control. "Yeah, I know….. Wait, how do you know that?" Nadia asked, looking surprised. "Well, do you know that scare that is on his face?" I asked both a little nervous and embarrassed. "Yes, why?" She then asked and I sighed before I answered. "I gave him that when he attacked me two years ago." I said and Nadia looked really surprised. "Whaaa….. What? Why?" she asked in a voice that was as surprised as her look, maybe even more.**

**"Because of my powers. I'm very powerful for my age. I guess he saw me as a threat. Also, I'm kind of work the ministry now and then." I said and Nadia's eyes popped open in surprise. "You are?" She asked and I nodded. "Yes, it is my job to take them down." I said and Nadia looked kind of guilty. "I am very sorry about the way I have been. I have to respect you more, Ashley-Sama." Nadia then said with a small bow.**

**"WHAT?! No, don't. I don't like that kind of respect." I said and stopped her from bowing more. "I'm sorry. It's just I was taught to respect the people from the ministry more then myself." She said, smiling a little. "That's fine, but if I do this, it means you can't do that thing tomorrow." I said and she looked a little confused. "What? Why?" She asked, confusion showing on her face. "Well, your grandfather will be gone, and so will any other hunter that gets in the way. Then you won't be forced into anything and you, and your family will be safe." I said and Nadia looked very happy. "Yes let hope it will be that way." She, smiling before she ran up and gave me a tight hug.**

**I smiled and then hugged her back. "Now, I just need to know where your grandfather is." I said once we let go of each other. "I don't know. He is always moving from place to place. Remember Zero?" She said and I sighed. "I guess I'll have to use by birds to look for him. What about Zero." I then asked. "He was with me the time my grandpa hit my for the first time. It was how we meet."**

**"Oh. Well, am going to get to looking. I already sent notes to your family and to the ministry." I said and she smiled some more. "Thanks. Oh let me tell Kaname that the deal is off. Oppps....." she said like she didn't mean to say what she just said, covering her mouth with her hand. "You're welcome……Wait, what deal?" I then asked. "Noting. It's just something of Kaname and mine." She said and looked a little nervous. ****"You know you can trust me." I said but she still looked a little nervous. "I know, but Zero is going to get mad." She said. "I won't tell me." I said but she still looked nervous and was looking behind me.**

**"Psst. He's right here." She then said, looking to the left. I also look and saw that Zero stood at the doorway, looking at us and I wondered how long he had stood there. "What?" Zero asked, seeing that we were kind of staring at him. "Nothing. I'll be going now. Nadia, can you give this to Aido, please?" I asked Nadia, showing her a letter. "Umm, OK but why me and not you?" She asked and I gave her the letter. "Thank-you. I'm going right now. I don't have the time." I said, feeling really sad right then, although I didn't let it show. "OK, be careful." Nadia said and I gave her a smile. "I will. Bye Nadia, bye Zero." 'Maybe forever.' I said and then thought as I then left Nadia's room and then left the school altogether.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

* * *

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"I hope she will come back." I said as I watched Ashley leave. I then started to cry, scared that my grandfather would kill her. "What was all of that about?" Zero then asked. "The king, my grandfather, is the real king since I can't get the throne for now. He is the king and he wants to have me under his power. That why he hits me and he has killed a lot of vampires, vampire hunters and wizards. The ministry is looking for him to kill him." I said, explaining things for him. "Wow, but what does Ashley have to do with it?" He asked and I sighed sadly. "She is the one they sent to kill her. I hope she does it and comes back safe." I said sadly. "Shouldn't someone go with her? What's that?" Zero then asked, and then pointed to the letter.**

**"Oh, it's for Aido." I said, looking at it. "Can you come with me to give it to him, please?" I begged Zero, not wanting to be alone when I knew that there was a chance that Ashley could be killed. "Fine, but I won't like it." He said and I couldn't help but smile. I hope Ashley will kill my grandfather so I can keep my memories of Zero. Even if she failed to, I would not forget the good times I had shared with Zero.**

**The two of us then walked to the Moon Dorms so I could give Aido Ashley's letter. When we got there I knocked on the door and Takuma answered the door, just like the time, when I had come with Ashley. "Hello?" Takuma asked, not seeing us yet. "Hello, Takuma-Sama." I said back with a small smile. "Oh, Nadia-Sama, what are you doing here?" He asked, smiling back at me. "I came to delver this to Hanabusa. Can I see him?" I asked, showing Takuma Ashley's letter. "Yes. HANABUSA." He called, yelling for the other blond vampire.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I was just walking around the Moon Dorms when I heard Ichijo-San call my name. "Yeah?" I asked and walked to where he was. "Nadia-Sama is here." He said and then I saw her with Kiryu-Kun standing there. "Oh, OK." I said then grabbed Nadia-Sama's hand, pulling her to my room, Kiryu following behind. "This is from Ashley-Sama. Here." Nadia said, handing me a letter once we got into my and Akatsuki's room. Akatsuki wasn't there at the time so we got to be alone. I opened the note and started to read it.**

**Aido,  
I'm sorry to say this but I left school to do what I have to do. There is a chance that I might die so I want you to know you mean everything to me. You are the first boy I like being around since the "Corey" thing. I really, really like you. If I ever do come back, I'll let you have my blood.  
P.S.  
I'm sorry if I freaked you out with the kiss.**

**I blushed as I read the last part and then my eyes went back up to the beginning of the letter to reread it. "WHAT?!?! WHERE DID SHE GO?!" I demanded more then asked as I grabbed Nadia by the shoulders. "Aido-Sempai, you're hurting me." Nadia-Sama said, but didn't really hear her. I was too upset that Ashley had just left the school. If I knew she was going to leave I would have told her about my feelings for her.**

**"WHERE?!" I asked again and tightened my grip without really thinking. "AIDO, release her!" Kiryu then demanded harshly. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Nadia-Sama." I said as I let go of her, not knowing that my grip was that tight. "It's OK." She said but she was then coughing for air. "Ashley went looking for Nadia's grandfather." Kiryu said as Nadia was catching her breath. "Huh? Why?" asked, wondering why Ashley would do something like that. "To kill him or something." He said and it took me a few minutes to respond. "Why?" I asked, trying to keep the sadness from my voice. "She is, *huff* *huff*, from the ministry and her job is to go kill him. *huff*." Nadia-Sama said as she tired to catch her breath.**

**"I'm going to go look for her." I said, being very serious for a change. "You love her, don't you, Aido-Sempai?" Nadia-Sama asked me in a soft voice and I couldn't help but blush. "Yes I do. That's why I'm going to go help her. Please tell me where she went." I said, begging Nadia to tell me. "Cartivania." She said and I was confused. "What?" I asked, showing I was confused. "CASVIVANIA. It's where my grandfather always likes to take people to hurt them." She said and I was ready to just run out of the door. "Since Ashley helped me, so I'm going to help her. She can't stand up to that many people on her own." Kiryu said and I wondered what Ashley did for him. "Zero, it's only one man. Although is very powerful……… I'm going to. Nadia-Sama then said.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**Me, Zero and Aido were ready to leave to go help Ashley, and maybe even save her, when Kaname then walked into the room. "And where are you going?" He asked and I saw Aido tense up like he was in trouble. "Kaname-Sama, we are going to help Ashley-San." I said and saw that Zero glaring at Kaname. "Zero, be nice. Please, Kaname." I asked, really wanting to help my friend.**

**"No, you know our deal, Nadia." He said, a little harshly. "But Kaname…" I said but he cut me off. "Why should I even let you go?" He asked but I couldn't answer. Kaname's eyes then seemed to narrow and he looked kind of scary. "Just answer me. Now!" He said, still harshly. "She is my friend and she is going to kill my grandfather. Although, if we don't go she is going to be killed." I said then started to beg. "Please if you let us go. I'll be Yuki's guardian for the rest of my life, I promise." I said and then I saw Kaname smirk. "Alright, it's a deal." He said and then left the room.**

**I then sighed, relieved. "Come on, let's go." I said to Aido and Zero. Zero, who was still glaring after Kaname, looked at me. "Yes, I can't stand being in the same room of him anyways." He said and then the three of us left to go save our friend.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I was leaning against a wall, huffing from the attacked I just took and held out my wand. The man in front of me was laughing insane like. "You really did think you could defeat me." He said and then laughed some more. "Don't under estimate me. We have fought before, or do you not remember me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "Yes, I remember, and a well fight it was but now you will die!!!!!! Sakedies!!!!" he said, casting a spell that was so post to finish me off. "Well, I got stronger since then." I said as the spell hit me right on.**

**My clone (like from Naruto) then poofed away. The look on the other wizards face made me laugh. "What?! Where did she go?!" He then asked, sounding really surprised and a little annoyed. "Brazinga!" I said from behind him, casting a fire spell. "Flare!!!!" He said back, making a fire wall to stop my fire from hitting him. I just laughed since I had great power over fire and I just took over his to try and attack him.**

**Although, even though I did mange to hit him with the fire and burn him a little, an dragon made from ice came out of the flames and hit me in the shoulder, hurting me really bad. "Ow!" I said then grabbed a hold of my shoulder. "Ha! What do you think of that?" Nadia's grandfather then asked me, with an evil grin on his face. "Ah, crap." I said and then went in for another attack.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I was huffing, pretty much out of breath as the three of us ran to where I knew Ashley and my grandfather would be fighting Ashley. "Let's run faster." I said, fearing if we didn't we'd be too late. "Zero, hurry." I said, looking back on him. "Ashley!!!!!!" Aido yelled, running the fastest of all of us and nearly there. 'Wow, he really does love her.' I thought as we continued to run.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I had then used my earth element power and wrapped my vines, with thrones, all around, Nadia's grandfather, this time making sure nothing could break them. "Path of darkness." He then said and turned himself into snakes. In just a few seconds he was behind me and he then grouped into one snake.**

**Although, before he could turn back into his human form, I turned myself into a bird and grabbed him in my claws. I then flew very high as he tried to turn back into his real from. Once I was high enough I dropped him and watched as he fell back to the ground. His body, then human, fell on large and pointed rocks so I knew that he was dead.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**"Ashley!!!!" I called for the wizard girl as I finally got there. Nadia and Zero weren't there yet as I then looked around the area, looking for the girl I liked and hoped that it wasn't too late. I then watched as a bird landed on the ground and it then turned into Ashley, huffing as she was trying to catch her breath. I then watched as she cried out in pain and grabbed her shoulder.**

**"Ashley, are you OK?" I asked, getting her to look at me. "Aido………" She said and then fainted. "Ashley!" I nearly shouted, very worried and I ran over to her and grabbed her in my arms. I then ran out of the area and to Nadia-Sama and Kiryu, who were now here. "Nadia-Sama, Nadia-Sama." I said, panicking since I was very worried. "Yes?" She asked, looking out of breath. "Ashley-Chan." I said, looking down at the girl that was laying in my arms. I was very worried and I didn't want to lose her. "OK, let me see her." Nadia said and I lowered my arms a little bit.**

**I could hear Ashley lightly breathing as Nadia looked her over. "Hold her. I'm going to heal her." Nadia-Sama said and I tightened my grip on Ashley slightly. "Cureaga." Nadia said as she placed her hands on Ashley's chest. Ashley then whimpered and flinched a little in her sleep. "There you have it. Let's take her back to the school." Nadia said and I nodded. "Yeah." I said and I looked down at Ashley, sleeping in my arms, as we walked back.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

* * *

Nadia's P.O.V  
**When we were back at Cross Academy, we went straight to the Headmaster's house and Aido took Ashley to her room. "Zero? What's wrong?" I asked once I saw his face. 'Did he hear the thing about my deal with Kaname, did he?' I then thought to myself, wondering why he was being so quiet. "Nothing. I'm just wondering what happened between Ashley and your grandfather." He said and then I remembered something. "I wonder if she hit his heart." I said, really hoping she did. "Why?" Zero then asked me. "Because that is the only way to kill him." I said, thinking, 'I guess he didn't hear the thing about the deal.'**

**"Why's that?" Zero asked and I then sighed sadly. "I hope she did. Especially after all that trouble she had to go through." I said, feeling a little worried at my grandfather could still be alive. "I meant with the heart thing." He said and I sighed again before answering him. "Because it's the only way to kill us. Even emotionally, you can kill us like that. Oppps." I said and then covered my mouth. 'Man, I really got to watch what I say.' I thought and looked at Zero to see what he was going to say next.**

**"So, did everything go as planed?" Kaname asked, walking into the room with the Headmaster and Aido, who was returning from taking Ashley to her room. "Yes. Thank you for letting us go Kaname-Sama." I said and Zero just walked away. I guessed he didn't want to be near Kaname. "Where is Ashley now?" the Headmaster then asked, sounding a little worried. "She is sleeping right now. Man, I hope she gets better." Aido spoke up, since he was the last to see her. "Man, Ashley is one brave girl." The headmaster then said, acting his age for once. "Yes, she is. A cute one to." Aido said and then the Headmaster grinned childishly at him. "Well, well. Do you like her now?" He asked, teasing Hanabusa.**

**I then saw a blush come onto the blond vampire's face. "Huh? No, I mean yes. I mean, I'll be going to my room now." He said and ran off once he gave me a letter to give to Ashley once she woke up. The Headmaster only laughed. "I guess he does." He said and I smiled. "Yeah." I said, agreeing with him and then he walked away.**

**"Kaname, can we talk?" I asked once we were alone. "I guess." He said with a small shrug. "Zero?" I asked him. "What about him?" Kaname asked, sounding like he didn't care. "Can I tell him about the deal?" I then asked Kaname. "I don't see why not." He said, still sounding like he didn't care. "Thank you. I'll come back tomorrow to be Yuki's guardian, like I promised. But…." I said, trailing off. "Thank you. But what?" Kaname asked and I felt a little nervous,**

**"You won't kill Zero now, right?" I asked hopefully. "I can't promise that." He said and I got upset. "But…." I said but Kaname cut me off, sounding mad. "He is still a Level-E to be. He will have to be killed." He said harshly. "But you promised and Ashley even found a potion to help Zero." I said, trying to find a way to save Zero's life. "I don't care. We had a deal and since that deal is off. So I can do whatever I please with Kiryu." He said even more harshly.**

**"I heard everything and you're wrong, Kuran, you can't do what you please to me." Zero said, suddenly standing beside me. "Zero?" I asked, a little surprised since I didn't hear him coming. Zero just ignored me and glared at Kaname. "How do you think Yuki will feel if she knew you were talking like this?" Zero asked, still glaring. "I'm just doing it for her to be safe." Kaname then said. "You'll just end up hurting her. You know she likes me." Zero then said, making me feel very sad. As Kaname was thinking Zero whispered him my ear. "She likes me, I like you." He said and made me blush, even though I knew there was a chance he was only saying it to make me feel better.**

**"Fine, just know your place, Kiryu." Kaname said and Zero only glared before he walked away again. "Nadia, the deal is off, but just because of Yuki." Kaname then said. "Thank you, Kaname." I said with a small bow and then he left. 'I think I'll go see Ashley now.' I thought, still blushing.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, looking around and still kind of feeling sore from the attacks I took earlier. "Ashley, are you OK?" I heard Nadia ask as she when sat beside me on the bed I was in. "Where am I?" I asked, groaning since the last thing I remembered was seeing Aido. "You're at Cross Academy. How do you feel?" Nadia asked and I yawn. "Tired. What room am I in?" I then asked. "Yours. Hanabusa left this for you. Here." Nadia said, handing me a letter. I looked at it for a second and then opened it and started to read it.**

**Dear Ashley:  
I'm glad you like me. I really, really like you too and I hope you are ok. I will really like to take you on another date XD so I please ask you to be my girlfriend and I will take your blood XP  
love Hanabusa.**

**I blushed deeply as I read Aido's letter. "Ashley? Do you need more time to rest?" Nadia asked and I then looked at her. I then tired to get up but it seemed that I was still a little too weak. "I can't get up. Can you go get Aido for me?" I asked Nadia, really wanting to see Aido right then and now. "Sure, I'll go." She said and stood up. I smiled at her. "Thank you." I said and then she left my room. 'I can't believe Aido likes me. I hope Nadia gets back soon.' I thought as I just leaned back in my bed and waited for Aido to get here.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I was a little nervous about going to the Moon Dorms since I knew that Kaname would be there and I didn't really want to be near him at the time. Although I still went, for Ashley's sake. "AIDO!!!" I called for the blond vampire when I got in the Moon Dorm. He then came downstairs. "You have to come. It's about Ash…….." Before I could even finish, Hanabusa ran past me and out the door. I knew he was going to see Ashley**.

Aido's P.O.V  
**I didn't wait for Nadia to finish saying what she was saying since already knew what she was going to say. I ran as fast as I could to the Headmaster's house and then Ashley's room. "Hi, Aido." Ashley said as I then ran into her room. She was laying in her bed and she still looked kind of tired and hurt. I waked over and sat on the edge of her bed, huffing a little from all the running I did.**

**"You're OK." I said, joy almost overwhelming me. I saw Nadia at the door but she then smiled and then left me and Ashley alone. "I'm fine now, thank you." Ashley then said and I had to stop myself from stroking her cheek. "That's good news. So you killed him and you're still alive." I said and I saw her blush and nodded. "So what is your answer? Yes?" I asked, talking about my letter. Although when Ashley didn't answer, her face only getting red, I frowned.**

**She then really surprised me by leaning up and hugging me. "Bite me first." She said, shocking me. "Whaa… What?" I asked, not sure if I heard her right. "Just do it." She said, still hugging me. I couldn't help myself. I felt my eyes turn red as I then leaned in and licked the place in Ashley's neck that I wanted to bite, being careful of the necklace that she still wore. I then bit down, causing Ashley to cry out a little in the pain she felt and then she started to moan and flexed her grip on me. I just began to slowly drink the thick, warm red liquid that came from Ashley's neck.**

**I then pulled away from her neck, which still bleed a little and looked at her. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started to cry. "Why are you crying?" Ashley asked me, holding onto my shoulders to support herself better. "I'm crying because I'm so happy." I said, smiling as the tears came from my eyes. The girl I liked, loved, was OK and still alive. Why wouldn't I be happy?**

**"Why do you like me so much?" Ashley asked softly and almost sadly. "Because you are my first love." I admitted, but she was still frowning and looked confused as her face then reddened. "Why?" Ashley asked again, still sounding confused and looking a little sad. "I really like you, Ashley and I want to protect you for now and forever." I said and she just put her head in my chest. My shirt then got wet as Ashley started to cry. "I've never heard those words before. My own family has never even said them." She said as she cried and I wrapped an arm around her, hugging her to me.**

**"Ashley, I'm sorry. I promise I'll always be there for you." I said, trying to comfort her. "Can I trust you with that? I don't want to get hurt again." She said, pulling her face up to look at me. "Hay, I'm a vampire, our promises are law." I said, feeling a tiny bit insulted as I then looked at the door to see Nadia standing there, looking in at us.**

**'Nadia, can you please leave us alone.' I asked her from inside her head, knowing she was able to read minds. 'OK.' She said and got ready to leave but Ashley stopped her. "Nadia, before you go, I want to ask you something." Ashley said and Nadia looked back at us.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"Are you a shade?" I asked Nadia once I stopped her from leaving. "A shade?" Nadia asked, sounding a little confused. "A wizard that can only die by having their heart stabbed." I explained for her. "Well, I'm part shade and part hunter (human) so yes. Why do you ask?" Nadia asked and I shook my head tiredly, from me letting Aido taking my blood. "It's nothing. It's just that most shades are evil. Although it seems that you are not." I said and Nadia laughed. "Yeah that's what all of the wizards tell me. See you tomorrow." Nadia then said with a smile. "Alright." I said, wanting to be alone with Aido then.**

**"Nadia-Sama, I'm staying with Ashley-Chan." Aido said and I felt myself blush a little. "OK and don't worry. Kaname won't do anything about it. Good night. Come on, Zero." I heard Nadia then say she then closed the door. I just smiled and laid my head on Aido chest. I felt his body heat up a little so I guessed he was blushing.**

**"I hope you don't mind." I then heard Aido say as he put an arm around me. "Mind what?" I asked as I felt my neck stop bleeding. "Me staying here." He said and I just kept laying on his chest. "No, I don't mind." I said, starting to feel sleepy. It had been a really long day and there was only about five hours until sunrise. "Um, Ashley?" I heard Aido say kind of nervously as I started to fall asleep. "Um, I love you." He said I looked up a little to see him blushing. "And I you, Aido." I said before I feel asleep before I fell asleep on Aido's chest.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

* * *

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"It looks like they are OK." I said, talking to Zero about Ashley and Aido. "I hope that girl knows what she's getting into." Zero said, probably thinking at Aido might do something to her. "Yeah, she knows." I said with a smile. "Zero?" I then said, looking at him. "Yes?" She asked, looking at me. "Can you come to my room?" I then asked him. "Sure." He said with a small shrug. The two of us then walked to my room.**

**"So, what do you want, Nadia?" He asked me once we were in my room. "Here... It's a tuxedo for tomorrow. I made it." I said with a blush and he took it from me. "So, we're still going through with it?" he asked, looking at the tuxedo. "Yeah. I am a princess, so... if you don't want to you don't have to, but I do." I said feeling kind of sad. "Aren't you a little too young to get married just yet, though?" Zero asked and I laughed. "Well I don't know. I'm still the only one of the royal family." I said and stayed silent. "People normally wait until they are 18 to 20 to marry. Although I'll be 18 soon." Zero then said.**

**"Huh?" I said and blush. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, confused. "I'll be allowed to marry who ever, according to rights of the law. Although if were both under 18, we'd have to wait a little bit." He explained for me and I sighed, kind of sad. "I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do." I said and Zero smiled. "It's just, guys like to ask someone to marry them then to be forced into it. I'm sorry, Nadia but am just not ready for this." He said and I felt sad.**

**"You still love Yuki, don't you?" I asked my heart hurting. "Yeah. I'm sorry." He said after a short pause. I started to cry but still smiled. "Um, OK." I said trying to get my crying under control. Zero then gave me a very small smile. "Don't cry. You will always be my dear friend."**

**He said and I smiled, although I was still sad. "Well, I need to get ready for morning." I said, trying to stop my crying. "Right, I might as well get ready as well. If it makes you feel better I'll take you, but as a friend." He offered but I shook my head. "Umm thanks, but no." I said, still trying to control my crying.**

**Zero then smiled a little. "OK then. I'll see you there." Zero said and left my room. Once he was gone and the door was close I started to cry again. "Now I'm going to have to marry Genesis." I said cried even harder.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I woke up, sensing something in the air. I saw that Aido was sleeping so I gentle and carefully pulled myself off of him, as to not wake him up. I then got off the bed and walked into the hallway, following where I sensed the thing. It happened to lead me to Nadia's room, so I guessed something was wrong with her.**

**"Nadia?" I asked through the door. "Huh? Who is it?" I heard Nadia asked from the other side of the door, moving around. "It's me, Ashley." I said and I heard her move around in there some more. "Oh, OK. Come in." I heard her say and I walked into her room. There I saw that her eyes were red and swollen like so I knew she had been crying.**

**"Why are you crying?" I asked and Nadia frowned. "It's nothing. Why aren't you getting ready?" She then asked me. "I just woke up. I had just sensed something. Why are you still going through with this?" I then asked, confused. "Because if I don't a lot of chaos will happen. I have to keep it all together." She said but I was still confused. "What do you mean?" I asked and Nadia sighed. "I'm not just a wizard and vampire hunter, am also a vampire. I have to keep every one happy so nothing bad can happen." She said, surprising me.**

**"Wow. Well, what if I told you I could help you." I said but Nadia shook her head. "No thanks. I have to stop running and take responsibility for what I am." She said and I felt sorry for her. "I don't want you to be unhappy. I want to help you." I said but she shook her head again. "No, I was born this way for something and I will die this way." She said and she I, giving up.**

**"Are there going to be other wizards were you are going?" I asked. "Well no. For now I'm just taking the thrown of the vampire hunters. My grandfather, the good one, is going to that of the wizards." She said and I sighed again. "Well, I really don't want you being unhappy." I said, still felling sorry for her. Although Nadia just laughed. "I'll be fine." She said and gave me a smile. "Alright, but why were you crying?" I asked again wanting to know why she was so unhappy.**

**"Oh, well….. it's….." She said then trailed off. "Whatever, never mind. By the way, how old are you?" I asked since I just wanted to know. "I'm 17 going to 18. I'm 1 mouth younger then Zero." She said, stating that she was older then me. "OK, so you still have to years. Just wait until the............." I said, trailing of as I got a vision. My vision was then over and I smiled at Nadia.**

**"What?" Nadia asked and I just kept smiling. "Trust me when I say wait a little while." I said and Nadia looked a little creeped out. "Ashley, you're scaring me." She said put I still smiled as there was then a knock on Nadia's door. "I had a vision. You will marry Zero."**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45  
**

* * *

**"WHAT?!?!" Nadia said, her face turning a dark red. "Just wait a little while and you will be married to Zero…….. Um, by the way the Headmaster is at your door." I then said, looking at the door. "Yes, father?" Nadia asked once he came in, her face still very red. "Are you ready?" He asked her, his eyes very close is Nadia's face. "Well I am, but Ashley….." She said and looked at me. "Are you going with me? Aido can come if he wants." Nadia then said.**

**Although, before I could even respond, I heard a happy voice from behind me. "Yay." Aido said and I looked back at him, kind of surprised to see him there. "When did you get here?" I asked, not remembering seeing him enter the room. "A long time ago." He answered me with a smile and I wondered why I didn't even notice him until now. I mean the last time I saw him was sleeping in my bed? Well, whatever.**

**"Will I have to where a dress?" I asked Nadia, talking to her about the ball thing. "Yes!" Aido said really quickly with a wide smile. I couldn't help but blush at that. "If you want to. You don't have to." Nadia said and I felt relieved, with a blush still on my face. "That's good since I don't like to wear dresses. Also, I can't really dance." I said and thought I saw Aido pout slightly. "Well, like I said you don't have to wear a dress and with the dancing, you don't have to if you don't want to." She said and I sighed in relief once again.**

**"Father, what about Yuki?" Nadia then asked the Headmaster. "She is going to spend the day with Kaname." He answered her. "That will be good for both of them." Nadia said and I then saw the Headmaster smile. "Yes, it will." He had said.**

**"I'm going to go get dressed." I then said and left Nadia's room to go to my own, with Aido following me. As we were walking to my room, we bumped into Zero who was walking the other way and fixing his tie. "Sorry about that, Zero." I apologized to the boy. "It's OK." He said to me and then looked at Aido with a deep glare. "What are you still doing here, Hanabusa?" Zero demanding more then asked kind of harshly and I saw that Aido got kind of scared as he anime sweat dropped.**

**"Calm down, Zero. The Headmaster knows he's here." I said, trying to get him to back off Aido. "So he'll be leaving soon, right?" He asked, still glaring at the vampire. 'Oi.' I thought with a sigh. "He's coming with me. Don't worry; I'll keep him out of trouble." I said, but Zero's eyes just went wide with anger and Aido ran to hide behind me. "WHAT?!!!" He said, sounding really of mad. "What, what?" I asked. "Who told him he can come?!" He asked, still sounding mad.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I was walking do the halls when I saw Aido, Ashley and Zero. Zero was looking madly at Aido and Ashley then told Zero that he was going with her. Zero then freaked out, asking who said he could come. "I said he could come." I said, hearing what Zero had said. "Why?" Zero asked, sounding really mad. "Is there a problem with that, Zero?" I asked, well, demanded. "I still need to just dressed. See you later." Ashley said and she walked off with Aido following behind her.**

**"Zero, why do you have a problem with Aido coming?" I asked once Ashley and Aido were in Ashley's room. "He's a vampire and he's going to be surrounded by hunters. He's also a trouble maker." He said and I was a little annoyed. "Well the point of this ball is to show that vampires, wizards and hunters can get alone peacefully." I said madly.**

**"Fine, but why Aido?" Zero asked, still sounding upset about it. "Because he loves Ashley and Ashley is coming with us. Or would you prefer if Kaname came with us?" I then asked and Zero just looked annoyed. "No, Aido is fine. ANYONE is better then that purblood." He then said and I got a little insulted. "I'm a purblood. Can you be more pacific?" I asked, kind of annoyed. "I said THAT purblood, meaning Kaname." He said but I was still mad and annoyed. "I KNOW BUT I'M A PURBLOOD TOO! I'M HALF VAMPIRE. OPPS!" I said as I then covered my mouth quickly.**

**Zero's eyes widened when he heard what I had said. "WHAT?!" He demanded, narrowing his eyes. "It's nothing. I just said that I was half vampire." I said, feeling a little guilty. Zero then grabbed my hand and threw me against a wall, pinning me tightly. "You're saying you've been a vampire this whole time?!" Zero demanded madly and tightened his grip on me. "Ouch. Zero, you're hurting me as I then started to cry. "Yes. I am half vampire like I'm half hunter." I said, crying. "Why did you lie to me?" Zero asked, not letting go of me. "You never asked." I said as Zero finally let go of me as Ashley and Aido walked back down the hall and I looked at them with tears still in my eyes. Zero gave me a glare before he then walked away.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"I told you I'm not wearing a dress, so get over it." I said to Aido as we walked over to Nadia and Zero, who was now walking away. I was wearing a dark purple shirt with a very light purple, almost white, jacket sweeter, buttons undone, over top and blueish purple pants. "Yes, I know. This is nice too." He said with a smile and then we looked at Nadia.**

**"Nadia-Sama?" Aido asked and I guessed he also noticed her wet face. "Nadia, are you OK?" I asked her, seeing that her eyes were also a little red. "Yeah. I just told Zero what I am and now he hates me." She said and I saw her force on a smile as a few tears went down her face. "Nadia, I told you my visions always come true. He will get over it." I said and she turned to watched the disappearing Zero go down the hall.**

**"Let's go. We are going to be late." Nadia then said, looking away from where Zero was walking. "Sure." I said and the three of us then left the house. "Hay, where is father?" Nadia then asked as we got outside and to the cars. Not even a minute later, the Headmaster came running to us. "I'm here." He said like he had heard Nadia's question. He then looked at the cars. "So, the cars are already here." He said.**

**I then yawn, tired as the Headmaster told Nadia that she and Zero were going to ride together. He then said that Aido and I were to ride in the other car with him. "Are you OK?" Aido asked me, talking about my yawn. "Yeah, just a little tired." I said, giving Aido a small smile. "OK." He said and returned the smile.**

**"Hay, you two, in that car." The Headmaster said to me and Aido, pointing to the car we were standing by. "Nadia-Chan, in this car, please." The Headmaster said, pointing to the other car. "Hay, has anyone seen Kiryu?" The Headmaster then asked as me and Aido got into the car. "I'm right here." Zero said, walking up from what it seemed nowhere. "OK, you and Nadia are going to ride with Nadia." I heard the Headmaster say from outside the car I was in.**

**"Fine." Zero said after a moment of silence. "Oto-san can you please come with me?" I heard Nadia asked, looking down and away from Zero. Although the Headmaster shook his head. "Sorry, but you have to go alone." He said and Nadia looked really upset. 'Damn, we are stuck with him.' I thought, not to happy that the Headmaster was going to be with me and Aido.**

**"Why is the Headmaster coming with us?" I asked, whining a little. "Well I know that they have to spend time together." Aido said but I didn't understand. "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, looking at him. "Nadia is not a real vampire. She is just what remains of a vampire, the power of it, but nothing more." Aido then explained for me. "Oh. Maybe someone should tell Zero so he won't hate her so much." I said, feeling really sorry for her. "Ummm, maybe. Although we have to let him learn to love her for what she is.**

**"I had a vision. They will get married." I told Aido as the Headmaster got into the car, in the front set with the driver. "So I will have grandchildren." The Headmaster said happily. "Yeah, I was just dreaming of this." He said and then shut his door. "Um…….." I said, lost for words and Aido looked the same way. "Are we going now?" I asked and the car started up.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**  


* * *

Nadia's P.O.V  
**The cars had started to move and I looked over at Zero to see him looking out the window by his side. I then noticed that his tie was untied. "Umm, Zero, your tie." I said and he tried to fix it without looking at it. "You're doing it wrong." I said, see that the tie wasn't tying up. "Let me help you." I said and he glared at me. "Fine, just don't touch me." He said kind of harshly. "OK, all done." I said once I fixed his tie and Zero just looked back out the window.**

**There was then a pot hole in the road and I jumped high, the door to the car opening and I almost fell out. Zero had grabbed my hand and pulled me back in. "Thanks, and sorry I bothered you." I said, a little surprised that Zero saved my life when he is mad at me. "It's nothing, just put your seatbelt on." Zero said and looked back out the window again and making me feel really bad.**

**"Stop the car!* I shouted at the driver. "Why, what's wrong now?" Zero asked once the car had stopped. "I'm walking from here." I said and started to leave but Zero stopped me. "Why? We are still a long way away." Zero away and I wondered why he was acting this way when I thought he hated me. "I just don't want to be near someone who doesn't like me and I'm going to marry someone that likes me just for the position." I said and tried to leave again but Zero still wouldn't let me.**

**"I don't hate you. I'm just mad that you didn't tell me sooner." He said and I felt kind of sad and annoyed. "You never ask and I'm not a real vampire." I said and Zero sighed, letting go of me. "Then I don't hate you. When you told me you where half vampire it made me mad since you know I hate them. I just didn't want to lose one of the few people that matter to me most." He said I looked at him. "So if I was a vampire, would you hate me?" I asked, hoping he would say no. "No. I've been with you too long to hate you." Zero said after a short silence and the car started up again. I guess the drive got tired of waiting to see what I'd do.**

**"What about what if I never told you that I loved you?" I then asked. "I do care for you. Just not in that way…yet. Just give it some time." Zero then said and I felt really sad. "I wish I could." I said in a low, sad voice. Zero then stroked my cheek. Strokes cheek."You can do what ever you want know that your grand father is dead." He said but it didn't help. "Zero... I'm going to marry Genesis." I said and then Zero looked mad.**

**"HIM?! Why him?!?!" He demanded, his voice full of hate. "Because he is the next one in the list of fiancés." I said and Zero growled angrily. "Are you jealous?" I asked him, looking into Zero's eyes. "I just don't want you to marry that bas*****." Zero said madly. "Besides don't you have another 2 years until you get married? You can't marry him. All he will do is use you." He then added just as madly. "I know that, but I have to protect me people!!" I said and started to cry. "I'm such a cry yay baby." I said through the tears.**

**"You're scared. That's normal. I'll protect you." Zero said, really surprising and shocking me. "Huh?" I asked, confused and looked at him. "I can't let you marry someone that doesn't love you and will just hurt you" He said then kissed the top of my head. "Zero??? Why are you doing this?" I asked while I blushed a little. "I don't want you to surfer. If I choose to marry you, we'd have to wait two years, right?" Zero asked and I nodded. "Yeah. That's right...." I said, getting a little nervous. "Then that's enough time for me to get used to this." He said and I blushed as I still felt a little nervous. "You don't have to do this, Zero. I can handle it." I said softly. "I want to." Zero then said.**

**"Why?" I asked, confused and I looked out the side window. "I don't know how to say it so let me show it." Zero then said and I looked at him in confusion. He then surprised me by leaning towards me and giving me kiss. "Now you get it?" He asked, pulling away, smirking. "You just……..you just………… You just kissed a half vampire." I said, completely shocked and surprised. "You told me you weren't a real vampire so I don't care." Zero said as he smiled.**

**"Now you have to buy me a st Xchocolate day gift." I said, blushing as I smiled. Zero then laughed slightly. "That was days ago." He said and I smiled. "Yeah, but you never got me something." I said and Zero smiled. "OK, who about this, then?" He asked as he leaned in and kissed me again. I started to kiss back when the car then stopped.**

**"And here is princess Nadia Electra Valentime Yamamoto with zero Kiryu, her fiancé." A voice then said once the car door was opened. Zero quickly pulled away from me when the car door was opened and my face was redder then a tomato. "Umm, Zero?" I asked and I noticed that he was also blushing. "Let's go." He said and I shook my head.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**We had finally gotten to the place where the ball was being held and Aido got out of the car before me. He then turned around and looked in the car at me. "Ashley, need help?" Aido then asked and held out a hand towards me. I blushed a little but I still took his hand in my own. Aido then helped pull me out of the car. I then moaned as I got on my feet. "Long car rides always make me tired." I said with a yawn and then I looked at Aido. "Aren't you nervous, Aido?" I asked, looking at the blond, vampire boy. "Well, yes and no. Yes because of all the hunters and no because Nadia-Sama will be there. I will also have you with me." He said making me smile and blush at the same time.**

**"Aido, Ashley, please come with us." Nadia said, her, Zero and the Headmaster, heading into the building. "Coming." I said and we then followed them. "Ashley." Aido said from beside me and I turned my head to look at him. "Yeah?" I asked. "I lover you." He said and I smiled. "I know." I said then stopped walking to kiss his cheek. "Oh, just the cheek?" Aido asked and gave me a sly like smile. I then turned red as I got really nervous. This would be my first kiss and I was really, really nervous.**

**'Somebody help me.' I thought as I had no idea what to do. 'I'm not helping you, I just got my man.' I heard Nadia say from inside my head. "Ashley, Aido, please come quick." The Headmaster then said. 'Hay, stop reading my mind. Oh, and I told you my visions always come true.' I thought back to Nadia. "Coming Headmaster." I then said, me and Aido starting our walking again. I then head Nadia laugh from inside my head. 'Sorry, it's my vampire side, and thank you.' Nadia then thought spoke to me and we walked into a room filled with people, where every one bowed.**

**"This is just a little bit weird." I said to myself, no one hearing me. "Welcome the Princess and her guests." A man off to the side then said. "We welcome you all here to present the new royal family to be. Unless the fiancé doesn't not wish to be then the next fiancé will take his place." The man then said. 'Ok, I feel a little uncomfortable.' I then thought as Zero wrapped his arms around Nadia. 'Why do you feel that way?' Nadia thought asked me and blushed by Zero's hug and saying that he will marry her. 'I've never been to something like this before.' I then thought back to her. 'You're going to have fun, you'll see.' Nadia then thought back and I shook my head. 'I don't like these kinds of things. They aren't fun for me.' I then thought back to her.**

**"And so the new royal family is now the Vanetine Kiryu and the wedding will be disinter by the brides father or for now Kaien Cross. So you see here the new princess Nadia and the prince Zero. All Please bow." The man then said. 'I feel like a moron.' I thought as everyone, even me, bowed. I then heard Nadia laugh from inside my head and then agree with me. 'I have to go some stuff in a minute. But, after, let's all make a run for it.' She said, thought, and we stood straight again.**

**I then sighed. "I'm getting hungry. I haven't had anything to eat since I did that thing." I said, this time out loud. 'You mean since you let Aido drink your blood?' Nadia asked from inside my head as the man spoke up again. "Now for the dance of the prince and princess." He said and Nadia looked a little surprise. "Huh?" She asked with a slight blush. 'What? No. I mean since I killed your grandfather.' I then thought back since I didn't want others to hear me say that. 'Really? While there is some food over by the tables.' She said back and nodded her head towards tables with food on them. 'OK, thanks and good luck with your dance.' I said then walk over to the tables, Aido coming with me. I then heard Nadia talk to Zero and a minute later music started up and I looked back to see them dancing.**

**Once we were at the foods table I took a random sandwich and bit into it. "Mmm, this is good." I said and took another bite as two men, two vampire hunters, then walked up to me and Aido. "So what is a vampire doing here?" One of them asked in an unfriendly tone. "Is there a problem with that?" I asked, trying to get them to back off Aido. "Stay out of this, girly." The same hunter said. "Yeah, stay out of this." His partner then agreed with him. 'Girly!?' I thought, a little mad.**

**"Hay, don't talk to her like that." Aido said, defending me. "Aw, does the vampire like her?" the first hunter asked in a mocking toned voice. "Yeah, and what's your problem?" Aido asked and I blushed a little at him admitting that he liked me, even though it wasn't he first time that he did. "You're our problem, vampire, so get out of here?" The second hunter said harshly. "It's not even allowed for and human and a vampire to be together." The first hunter added in. "What business is it of yours?" I asked, getting mad. "Yeah, and how isn't it aloud?" Aido added in, also sounding like he was getting really mad.**

**"I tell you, we are very good friends with the princess. She will make you go." The other hunter then threatened us. "Well, so are we so, BACK OFF." I said, snapping at the last part. "Well, touchy. The girl's got an attitude." The first hunter said in a teasing, mocking voice with a smug look on his face. "Yeah right, you guys friends with the princess. Don't make us laugh." The other hunter said harshly with a small, fake like, laugh. 'Nadia, we need your help.' I then called out to her in my mind.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I was still dancing with Zero when I heard Ashley call out for help inside my mind. I looked over to where I knew she and Aido would be and saw two vampire hunters. It looked like the hunters were harassing them. "Zero, Aido and Ashley need help." I said and Zero looked over to see what I saw. "I see it too. Let's go." He said and I grabbed his and pulled him to where Aido and Ashley were.**

**"Ashley, let's go look for Nadia-Sama." I heard Aido say to Ashley as me and Zero walked over. "She is coming this way. I want these guys to get what's coming to them." I heard Ashley say as she noticed that I was coming.**

**"Ashley-San, Aido-Sama, what is going on?" I asked my two friends. "These hunters won't leave us alone." Ashley then said and I glared at the two men. "Who are you?" I asked the hunters and they bowed to me. "Oh, we're sorry Princess. We didn't know they were friends of yours." One hunter said as they bowed. "What group are you hunters from? 1, 2, 3 or 4?" I then asked. "3." The same one as before answered as they still bowed. "Then leave my friends alone." I said a little harsh to tell them I was not kidding around. "Yes, Princess, and again we are sorry." He same hunter said again and I got mad. "Leave now!" I said, nearly yelling this time. "Hay, let's run for it." The other hunter said and the two hunters ran away from us.**

**"Thanks for the help, Nadia." Ashley said once the two hunters were gone. "No prob." I said with a smile. "Hey, the cars are outside. Want to run for it? I can't stay here any more. These shoes are killing me." I said, complaining a little. "Yes. No hard feelings but this isn't much fun." Ashley said and I smiled at her. "Yeah, I know. Now, let's go." I said and we walked out of the building.**

**"OK, you guys talk that car, we'll take this one." I said once we were outside by the cars. "Is that OK with you, Zero, Aido?" I then asked the two boys. "Yay?" Aido said, sounding really happy. "Sure." Zero said, like he didn't really care. "Zero?" I then asked once Ashley and Aido were in their car. "Yes?" He asked, sounding kind of bored. "Want to leave?" I asked and he nodded. "Sure. The balls at school are enough for me, anyways." He said and we got in our car and it started up, the other car following us.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I took off my sweeter jacket and tired it around my waist as Aido and I road in the back set of the car. I was still upset over the way those hunters acted to me and Aido. "Are you feeling OK, Ashley?" Aido asked me and I guess he noticed the look I had on my face. "Yeah. I'm just a little pissed by the way those hunters acted." I said, it showing in my voice. "Well, it's OK now thanks to Nadia-Sama and Kiryu-Kun." He said and there was a short silence. "Kiryu a prince……." I then heard Aido say. I sounded like he couldn't really believe it. "I called Nadia. It was ether that or use my powers." I said with a sigh. "I'm bored." I then said, looking out the window.**

**"Do you like bowling?" I asked Aido since I was bored and wanted to have some fun. "Yeah." He said happy like a little kid. "I used to go bowling for my birthdays. Well, it was ether that or swimming." I said and Aido looked a little surprised. "Really? Is it your birthday?" Aido then asked me, still sounding surprised. "Yeah. The same thing with my sister. No, not yet. March 21 is my birthday." I said, answering him in the order I was asked. Although I didn't think he heard the thing about my sister.**

**"Ooooohhh. Let's go then." He said, giving me a wide, childish, grin. "Sure. Are we going to tell Nadia and Zero or are we going to ditch them?" I asked Aido and he gave an evil grin. "Let's ditch." He said and I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Alright." I said with a happy smile. "I wonder if the Headmaster knows that we are gone." I said as Aido told the driver where to take us.**

Headmaster's P.O.V  
**"Where is my daughter and new son in law?" I asked, crying since I couldn't find them. "Oh, are you looking for the princess, Mr. Cross?" Some hunter asked me, walking up. "Yes, you know where they are?" I asked, hopefully. "I saw her run out of the building with three others." He said and I was very surprised. "What!!!!!!!??????" I said and started to cry. "My little girl and her first run away." I said through the tears. "There were two others with her and Kiryu-Kun. I think they took the cars." The hunter said and I guessed, by other two, he meant Ashley and Aido. "Oh well, it's OK. At least they are all getting along. I might as well go look for them, make sure they aren't making trouble." I then said and the hunter gave me a smile. "Good luck with that, Mr. Cross." The hunter said and I smiled at him. "Thank you, Sir." I said and he walked away and I went to look for the four ditchers.**

Nadia's P.O.V  
**I looked out the back window and saw the car that Aido and Ashley were in turn a corner. "Hay, the car Aido and Ashley are in is going another way." I said, making Zero look out the window. "Should we follow them?" He asked and I smiled. "No, I think it's OK to just let them leave." I said and he smiled. "Oh, that's good since I now get to be more alone with you." Zero said, making me blush. "Huh?" I asked and he just kept on smiling. "Shell we finish that kiss?" Zero then asked and I got nervous. "Umm, OK." I said and he then leaned down and gave me a kiss. I then started to kiss back, blushing all the while.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"Hah, so far I'm winning." I said in a teasing tone to Aido. We were now at the blowing ally and so far I was winning. When I was about to bowl again, there was ice one the floor and around my feet, disallowing me to bowl. "No, you're not." Aido said with a smirk on his face. "Hay! Unfair advantage." I said, snapping and making Aido laughed. "Yeah, and?" He asked as he laughed. I just used my fire element and melted the ice. "Now that is what I call unfair." Aido said as he laughed again. "Nether is your ice." I said and bowled, ending up getting a spilt.**

**"I'm hungry again." Aido then said as I bowled to get the spear, missing it. "There is a snack box over there." I said and pointed off to the side. "Yay, food." Aido said and ran off to the snack box. I couldn't help but laugh a bit as I bowled again.**

**"Hay, it's your turn." I called out to Aido as he was eating something I couldn't make out. "Wait, I'm coming." He said, swallowing the food in his mouth. I then went to sit down on the sits as Aido went to bowl and got a strike. "OK, I'm done." He said smiling as I stood up. "Good, it's my turn again and this time, leave your ice out of this." I said and Aido just grinned. "I'm warning you, Aido." I said in a serious voice and he held up his hands asI bowled. "OK, OK." He said then went to take his turn.**

**"OK, now we are tied." I said, looking at the score bored. Aido just chuckled and my stomach growled. "Take your turn again. I'm going to go get something to eat." I said heading to the snack box. There I got some fires and gravy.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**As Ashley went to get some food, I picked up a ball and went to bowl. Although there was water on the fool from my ice and Ashley's fire. So, when I went to bowl, I slipped on the water, falling to the ground. The ball had slipped from my hand and missed all the pins.**

**"Ouch, that had to hurt. Are you OK?" Ashley asked once coming back from eating. "No. Ashley, help!!!!!!!" I said, whining a little. I wasn't hurt, but just really embarrassed and nervous. "I want to leave." I said, whining again. Ashley walked over and held down a hand to help me up with. "Why?" She asked as I took her hand and she then pulled me to my feet. "My pants ripped." I said, blushing a little. "Thanks and sorry." I said, not really knowing way I was apologizing, but still felt like I should.**

**"That's fine." Ashley then said as her face turned beat red. She then snapped her fingers and my pants were then fixed. "Thanks." I said with a relived smile. Ashley was still blushing and seemed lost for words, confusing me a little. Ashley then smiled, the blush leaving her face. "Since you missed, I guess I win." She said and I could help but smile back at her. "Yeah, I guess so." I said and laughed. Ashley's face then dropped as she seemed to look at something that was behind me.**

**"How did he find us?" She asked, sounding really surprised. "Who?" I asked, not know who she was talking about. "Look." She said and pointed behind me. I turned around and saw the Headmaster over by the doors. "Headmaster?!" I asked, now feeling as surprised as Ashley looked. He must have heard me since he looked over at us and then came over. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked and both me and Ashley hesitated. "Ummm…………. We wanted to bowl." Ashley said after a short hesitation. I smiled and agreed with her.**

**"Do you know where the princess and prince are?" The Headmaster then asked us. I shook my head up Ashley answered. "I think they went back to the school." She said. "Really." Headmaster Cross asked, like he was trying to make sure. Ashley just nodded. ".Let's go." The Headmaster then said, implying that we had to go with him. I was Ashley give a small pout but she replaced it with a sigh and we then left.**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

* * *

Ashley's P.O.V  
**"Well, at least we got through one game." I said once we were all in the car. The Headmaster was in the front with the driver and Aido and me were sitting in the back once again. There was a small movable, glass, wall, something that they might have in a limo that separated us from the Headmaster and drive. I was pouting slightly since we had to leave and I wanted to play another round. "Yeah, it was." Aido said and suddenly grabbed me around my waist, pulling me onto his lap, making me sit kind of sideways.**

**I just blushed, surprised at his sudden actions. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice showing surprise and shock in it. "Well… I'm not letting you go." He said with a grin and then he laughed. I just ending up blushing some more. "Well, can you at least let go of my arms?" I asked, squirming in his grip. Although, his fingers only tightened a little on my arms and he shook his head. "Nope." He said with another smile. 'Ack.' I thought as I squirmed some more until my arms were free. "There. Now what are you going to do?" I asked the blond vampire in a teasing voice.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I head the tease tone in her voice and I smirked. I then started to slowly make my ice crawl up her, starting with her feet. I then started to laugh a little. "HAY! That's not fair." She said as she shivered a little by the coldness of my ice. I just laughed some more. "I know." I said with a smile and my ice still climbed up her. "You should know I can control fire. So unless you want to get burned, you'll unfreeze me." She said in a threat like way but I just shook my head again. "Nope." I said again, with another smile.**

**Ashley then growled and I had to act fast to stop her from using her fire. So I leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes then widened in surprise and she froze, without the help of my ice. As I was kissing her, distracting her, I made my ice climb all the way up to her shoulders. I only left her neck and head unfrozen.**

**Once I knew that Ashley wouldn't be able to move, and that she was too stunned to use her fire, I pulled back and smirked at her. "Now that that's done, I can have some blood." I said, my eyes turning red before I leaned down and bit Ashley in her neck. "Ow." Ashley said, closing her eyes and a few tears leaked out. I then started to drink the blood I loved so much.**

**Ashley then started to moan. "Aido, that's enough." She then said but I just ignored her and continued to drink her warm blood. Ashley continued to moan and then started to huff a little as I started to take a little too much. "Aido let me remind you that the Headmaster is still with us. Now, let go of me." She then said and I pulled away, cleaning the blood off my face with the back of my hand, licking it off after. "Sorry, I forget." I then said, and then I licked Ashley's neck clean. "Just defrost me." She just said and I smiled, having pulled away from her neck. "Umm……… nope." I said, pretending like I had to think about it first.**

**I then heard Ashley give something between a growl and a moan. Although I knew she was too tired, weak, to use her fire so I didn't have to worry so much. "You'll have to unfreeze me sooner or later." She pointed out and I smiled at her. "OK, I can unfreeze you." I said and took my ice off of her. Ashley then sighed in contentment as she flexed her hands and arms. She then leaned against my chest and I smiled happily. 'Yay, I got what I wanted.' I thought as I held her around her waist, pulling her closer to me.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**I blushed as Aido locked his hands around me and held me closer. "Aren't you tired, Aido? It is still day time." I said, asking the blond vampire. "I'm still a little tried, but I'm glad I got to go to Nadia-Sama's ball with you." He said and I blushed some more. "Well, it seems we both didn't get too much sleep." I said and rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I then felt Aido hold me even closer to him. "Yeah, I guess not." He said and I opened one eye to see that he then fell asleep with a smile on his face. I reclosed my eye then fell asleep myself.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

* * *

Headmaster's P.O.V  
**"Well, we're hereeee….." I said, announcing to Aido and Ashley that we were back at the Academy. Although, once I opened the back door I saw that both Aido and Ashley were asleep. "They look so cute asleep." I said, gushing over the both them. Aido had Ashley in his lap with his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her to him. Ashley was leaning against Aido's chest as she slept. "Umm, I think I'll just leave them here." I said to myself, not wanting to wake them since they looked way too cute.**

**I then got a sudden idea. I went back to the passenger set of the car then took out the camera I used to take pictures of people that the ball. I then went back to the side, back, door and started to take pictures of Aido and Ashley. Although my plain backfired as the camera's flash went off and Ashley's eyes flashed open. "Huh?" She said, sounding a little confused. "Hi. Time to run." I said and then ran back to my office.**

Ashley's P.O.V  
**There was a sudden bright light and I quickly opened my eyes in surprised. The car door was open and I saw the Headmaster standing there, holding a camera. "Hi. Time to run." He said and then ran off somewhere. I let out a growl as I realized that he had been talking picture of Aido and me while we were sleeping. I tried o get up so I could so after the Headmaster but a pair of arms held me tightly to someone. I looked behind me to see Aido. I had almost forgot that he had been there.**

**"Aido, wake up." I said, shaking his should with one of my hands. "I don't want to, mommy. Let me sleep for five more minutes." Aido said, talking in his sleep. "Oh, brother. Aido, I'm not your 'mommy.' Now, get up. The Headmaster was taking pictures of us sleeping." I said, still trying to wake the vampire boy.**

**Suddenly, something happened and the next thing I knew I was on the floor of the car with Aido laying on top of me, his head resting on my chest this time. My face turned red as Aido still stayed asleep. "Me sleepy." Aido said, talking in his sleep again. "Aido, get off me. AIDO!!!" I said, yelling in his ear. Aido's eyes flashed open and he cried out in surprise, a result from my yell.**

**"What is it?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed for being woken up, but then blushed as he looked down at me. "Ashley, what are you doing down there?" He asked, putting his hand on ether side of my body as he pushed himself up a bit as he blushed. "Well. One- We are back at Cross Academy. Two- The Headmaster as taking pictures of us as we slept and three, you fell on me." I said in a list like way. "Oh, and I'm sorry. Wait, what?!" Aido said, responding to all what I said in the order to how I told him. "Yeah, well, just get off of me. I hope the Headmaster doesn't do anything with those pictures." I said as Aido got off of me and we got out of the car.**

**As we were then walking around school, no one around since day classes were still on, Aido and me came across the school paper. The both of us instantly say the picture of me sleeping on Aido's lap, with Aido sleeping as well, and Aido picked up a copy and I read it with him. "WHAT?!?!?!?!" We both yelled at the same time. The Headmaster had only taken pictures of us about a little over an hour ago and he already had them in the paper. Wow that man worked fast.**

**Both me and Aido then ran for the Headmaster's office. "God, I'm going to kill the Headmaster, if the Day Class girls don't kill me first." I said as we then ran to the office. Aido didn't respond but I could see that he also looked annoyed. We both then ran into the Headmaster's house, seeing him sit behind his desk smiling.**

**"HEADMASTER!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE THESE ABOUT!?!?!?!?!" I demanded, slamming the school newspaper on his desk. "Well I was bored and saw it was a nice way to not be bored anymore." He said and just smiled like he didn't do anything wrong. "The others in the Day Class are going to KILL me." I said, wondering why on earth he would do something like this. "Well, not all of them. Some of them have sent you letters to show how happy they are for you two." The Headmaster said with another smile. "Pretty much, yeah. Wait, what?" I then asked, confused to how all this could have happened when only an hour had past.**

**"Really?" Aido asked and picked up a letter that was addressed to him. "Wow, I need to get my fan club back." He said and I guessed that his letter didn't really say something good. I just stared at him. "Oh, because they saw the pictures, the girls will be even more jealous and try to get you away from me. It's a girl thing." I said then looked at the Headmaster. "Is there any letters for me?" I asked and he smiled. "Yes. They are over there in that closet." He said, pointing.**

**'I bet it's all hate mail.' I thought as I walked over and started to read the letters.  
Letter 1- Dear Ashley, I am happy that you can make Aido-sempai happy and wish for you to be happy to.  
Letter 2- I hate you so much.  
Letter 3- Die!!  
Letter 4- I'm happy for you and Aido.  
Est.  
I then growled, looking up from the letters to the Headmaster. "You'll pay for this, Headmaster." I said, threatening him. "Why? Its fun." He said with a grin on his face. "In what way?" I asked, starting to lose my temper. "For me." He said then started to laugh.**

**I growled again and put my arm on fire, losing my temper. "Don't mess with a wizard." I said, really mad and threatening him. I saw the Headmaster get a little nervous but Aido then held out an arm to keep me away from him. "Ashley, stop. You don't have the blood you need to use your magic." He said and I looked at him, a little confused by his words. "What's that so post to mean?" I asked, the fire on my arm now going out. "You have to keep you energy until you feel better from me drinking you blood." He explained and my eyes went a little wide as I hoped that the Headmaster didn't hear that. "Hanabusa did what?" The Headmaster asked, no longer sounding happy like he did a second ago. "Nothing. I'm going to go get some sleep." I said, turning to leave. "Um, I'm coming with you." Aido said and followed me out of the room.**

**Somehow both me and Aido got back to the Headmaster's house without being seen by anyone from the Day Class. "So what are you going to eat?" Aido asked once we were alone. I just gave him a look. I guess in our hurry to leave the Headmaster's office, he heard me wrong. "Nothing. I'm just going to get some sleep. I'm still really tired." I said with a yawn. "Umm, OK. I'm going to Kiryu's room to get some more sleep myself." He said, looking really sleepy himself.**

**"Should you really do that? What if Zero walks into the room?" I asked, knowing that Zero and Aido did not like each other. "Then I'll run to your room." He said after a short silence and smiled. I Just sighed and climbed into my bed, still in my clothes.**

**"I'm going to Kiryu's room now. I'll see you later." Aido then said and turned for the door. "Hay, be careful by what you say next time. Also I don't care if you stay here." I said, talking about what he said in the Headmaster's office then blushed a tiny bit by saying Aido could stay with me. I saw a blush come onto the blond vampire's face, as well as nervousness. "Bye." He quickly said before he ran out of the room. I just sighed and rolled my eyes, closing my eyes as I thought of Aido.**

Aido's P.O.V  
**I couldn't stop myself from blushing at Ashley's words. I panicked a little. I loved the human, wizard girl so much, but I didn't know if she felt the same way about me. I even confessed my love to her. Sure she told me that she's loves me too, yet that was after she got attacked and after I drank her blood. So, I didn't know if she was telling the truth or if she saying that out of tiredness. Ashley had even kissed me on the cheek a few times yet I was still confused on what she thought and felt.**

**I just sighed sadly, thinking that the worst was that she just thought of me nothing more then a friend. I loved Ashley since she was like no other girl I have ever met before. Besides saving me from being shot from Zero, she was really sweet, and kind. Also, no matter how much I flirted with her, no she never seemed to fall for it. She also seemed to always know I was a vampire and yet she treats me like a normal person. I wanted to be something way more then just her friend but I knew if she didn't feel the same way for me it would never happen.**

**I sighed once again, thinking that if she looked in my eyes and told me that she loved me, I'd know that she was telling the truth or not. I then got into Kiryu's room, feeling pretty upset over not know what Ashley really thought about me. I sighed once more before I then climbed into the vampire hunter's bed. I slowly closed my eyes and when I fell asleep I had dreams about Ashley.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

* * *

Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Should we go back now? The Headmaster must be up in tears wondering where we are." Zero said to me. We were still sitting in the back of the car, having the driver just dive randomly just for the fun of it. "Yeah, I guess so. I want to get out of this dress anyways. You know I hate dresses." I said, complaining a little. "Alright, let's go." Zero said then told the driver where to go.**

**"Hay, Zero?" I asked, wanting to know something. "Yeah?" He asked, looking at me. "What made you change your mind?" I asked, talking about him picking me over Yuki. "Well, I know that I can even be with Yuki. She is meant to be with Kaname. You, at least I can be with." He explained for me. "Hay, so I'm a second handed plate then." I said and tried to hide my smile but failed. It was more of a disappointed smile then a happy one. He smiled back and kissed me. "I'll take that as a no." I said and smiled some more, happy this time.**

**"Soooo, why do you hate Genesis so much?" I asked, stretching the question. "We knew each other when we were younger. He was always the kind to use and hurt people." He said after a sigh. "Really? He was always so sweet to me." I said, lying. "He always said that I would make the perfect mother and wife for is family." I said, knowing that he really was trying to use me. I just didn't want to adment that to Zero. "It's just an act or a trap as I call it. He was just after your money and power." Zero then said and I knew he was right. ".........I don't know. He gave me this engagement ring last week and said that he will protect me for ever. Like what you did when we were 7. Although he gave me a real ring and not a toy like you did." I said, knowing he had a point, but I didn't want adment it. "Like I said, it's all an act. I've known him a lot longer then you. He just wanted your power over the hunters." He said, sounding a little annoyed.**

**"Are you jealous, Zero Kiryu?" I asked, calling him by his full name and looking him in the face. "Maybe a little, but I'm still right about him." He said with a small blush. I just laughed as the driver drove into the school grounds. Me and Zero then got out of the car and took a walk around the school grounds.**

**"Whoa. Nadia, look at these." Zero then said and I turned to see the school news papers. On the cover was a picture of Ashley sleeping on Aido's lap as Aido also slept, his hands around Ashley's waist. It looked like they were still in the car. "Wow, Ashley and Aido. Smells like father had something to do with this." I said, turning away from the papers to look at Zero. "Well, the Day Class girls won't be happy about this." Zero said and I just laughed. "Let them have there fun." I said, knowing that Ashley could take care of herself, as she told me 100 times before.**

**"Hay, today is the 24, right?" I then asked since I wasn't too sure if it was. "I think. Why?" Zero then said. "I'm going to go change my clothes. You wait in the car OK? I'll be right back." I said, turning to leave. "Sure." Zero said then he went to the car as I went to my room in the Headmaster's house. I changed out of my dress and put on a pair of jeans and a pink blouse shirt. I then ran out to the car to meet Zero.**

**Once I was changed, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, I want back to the car and climbed into the back where Zero was waiting for me. ."OK, now please take us to the Kiryu house." I said to the driver of the car. "What? Why my house?" He asked, so I guess he didn't remember what today was. "Yeap, I hope you don't mind." I said and he looked a little uneasy. I knew he hadn't been home since his parents had been killed, but I wanted to go there for a special reason. "Oh please, please, please." I said, going on the car floor to beg him on my knees. "Fine, but why?" Zero asked and I just smiled. "You'll remember." I said and hugged him. He then smiled and hugged me back. I then kissed his cheek and he blushed a little.**

**"Over here." I said as he ran. We were now at the Kiryu's house and I was leading Zero somewhere. "Zero, come on." I said, looking back at the slow boy. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He said and I laughed at him. "OK, here it is." I said, stopping at the side of the house, beside a big tree. "Where's here?" Zero asked, still not remembering. "A memorial." I said and Zero then looked sad. "Oh, yeah." He said and I guessed he was remembering his parents. "No, not in the house, outside of the house. Remember?" I said and he nodded. "Yeah. It's just being here brings back bad memories of what happened to my parents." He then said and I sighed**

**"I have to do everything, don't I?" I asked with a slightly annoyed sigh. "It's where we were kids, my first week with you." I said, reminding him. Zero then smiled at me. "I know." He then said. "Do you remember what you asked me then?" I asked and he blushed slightly. "Oh, that." He said as he remembered. "Do you remember what the words you used were? I do." I said with a smile "No, sorry." He said and I blushed slightly. "Can I say them then?" I asked as I blushed. "Go ahead." Zero said and I took a deep breath.**

**"OK, you said, 'Nadia-sama, our parent say that we will have to get married when we grow up.' I said, 'Yes that is what they have told me too.' Then you said, 'So ummm, I want to give you this will you be my fiancé?' You said then gave me a toy ring." I then finished. "Oh yeah." Zero said, smiling with a blush on his face. I couldn't help but giggle. "Now you remember. Do you remember what happened next?" I then asked and he smiled. "Yes. It's getting late. Want to stay here or go back to the school?" Zero then asked me. I thought for a second before I looked at Zero. "Let's stay here, if you don't mind." I said, looking at Zero, hoping he wouldn't be mad or anything. "No. The past is the past. I'll have to get over it sometime." He said and I smiled. I then ran over to him and hugged him. "I'm happy for you Zero." I said and she smiled and hugged me back. "Lets get some sleep." He said and I nodded. "OK." I said and we then went into the house.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

* * *

Still Nadia's P.O.V  
**"Do you think I can use some of your mother's clothes?" I asked Zero once we were in the house. "I guess not. Just take really good care of them." He said, worried since he might think I'll ruin them. "Yes, I know. Your parents were one of the best senseis I had, remember?" I asked and he smiled at me. "Yes, I do." He said and I smiled back.**

**"Which room are you going to stay in?" I then asked, wondering where we were going to sleep. "In my old room. You can take my brother's if you want. Good night." He then said as he turned and walked to his room to go to bed. "OK, good night." I called after him then walked down the hall and to the bathroom to take a shower. 'Why is the shower even working?' I thought, thinking it wouldn't since no one hand been living here for years. I just shrugged it off and took my shower.**

**There was then the sound of loud wind coming outside. It sounded kind of bad so I know it was a storm. I just came out of the shower, looking out the bathroom window. 'Man, I hate storms.' I thought as I then dried myself and put on my PJs, which was a pink night dress. As I did this, there was more storm sounds going from outside. 'I think I'll go check on Zero.' I thought, not really wanting to be alone with this storm going on.**

**I walked over to his room and knocked on the door. "Who's there?" I heard Zero mumble from the other side of the door. He sounded like he was half asleep. "It's me, Nadia. Can I come in?" I asked and heard him groan tiredly. "Come in." He then said. I then open then door, walking in to see in laying in the bed. "Umm is it ok if I stay here until the storm dies down?" I asked, a little nervous and blushing a little bit in embarrassed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." He said and I got really happy. "Yay!!!" I said then ran to my/Ichiru's room to get my teddy bear, which as here from a long time ago.**

**"Nice night dress." Zero said with a smile when I got back to the room. "Thanks." I said with a blush. "Well, come on. I'm tired." He then said and I blushed again. I didn't realize that I had been just standing there. "Oh, sorry." I said and then smiled at Zero. He held open the blanket for me and I then climbed into the bed, laying beside Zero.**

**"Is it ok if I stroke your hair with my hand, like when we were little?" I then asked, looking into Zero's face. "I guess." He said, blushing as he then yawned. I couldn't help but giggle at this. "You always us to fight about it until you fell asleep. You were cute then." I said, smiling and he blushed again. "Well I'm too tired to argue right now." He said after he grunted. I just smiled. "I know. You look more sad now then that time." I said and he just moaned tiredly, falling asleep. "Good night, Zero." I said and lightly kissed his forehead. Zero was now lightly breathing so I knew he was now asleep.**

**'I think I'll go to my room now, but I'm scared.' I thought, not really wanting to leave since the storm was still going on. Zero then surprised me by putting an arm around my waist. "Zero." I said, but he didn't answer since he was still asleep. I blushed and then sighed. 'I hope no one finds out about this.' I thought as I then fell asleep myself.**

* * *

**AidoRockz note:  
****I'm VERY sorry for leaving it there, but me and Jary wants to make the rest a sequel. It was more Jary's Idea. It will be called  
Together Forever**


End file.
